Memoria del Corazón
by Htuiba
Summary: Quizás no sé quién eres, es más no sé quién soy yo; tan sólo sé que cuando dijiste "Me voy", mi corazón se paró. ¿Qué pasaría si pierdes la memoria y toda tu vida parece ser un secreto que nadie te quiere compartir? AU Klaine.
1. Todo empieza a partir de un final

**Hola, inicio el año agradeciendo infinitamente a cada una de las personas que están pendientes de mis actualizaciones, en su mayoría traducciones; a aquellos que comparten con comentarios lo que les provocan dichas historias; a todas esas personas que simplemente disfrutan/optan por leer; todos y cada uno de ustedes que hicieron de mi 2014 un año espectacular, ¡GRACIAS!**

**El año pasado trajo bastantes cambios a mi vida y, como me gusta creer que los cambios son buenos, diré que todo va de maravilla; sin embargo, el tiempo que invertía en mi historia, que sigo escribiendo, se vio drásticamente reducido, aunque espero poder terminarla. Inicio este proyecto dado que _sentí_ (literalmente) la necesidad publicar esto.**

**Lo que a continuación van a leer es una historia que escribí en Abril de 2011, y que hasta ahora sigue esperando que continúe trabajando en ella. Este escrito ya fue publicado por mí mismo en otro sitio bajo la etiqueta de Historia Original, pero ahora me permito hacer una adaptación del mismo y añadirle algo que vino a cambiar mi vida, y trasformarlo en una historia Klaine, que desde mi punto de vista encaja perfectamente.**

**Con el pasar de los capítulos verán, lo que quiero considerar así, un progreso en mi manera de escribir. La esencia de la historia sigue intacta, solamente me permití darle una leída y añadir pequeñas cosas que sentí necesarias. Ya que tal cual lo dice en mi perfil, "**_Me considero un aprendiz en todo esto y lo único que espero es nunca dejar de aprender_**".**

**Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren fenomenalmente bien, que este nuevo año se permitan hacer lo que les gusta y que den lo mejor se sí mismos en todo.**

**Una vez más, GRACIAS por todo.**

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie, no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Cualquier parecido o semejanza con alguna situación/persona real, es mera coincidencia.

* * *

><p>** TODOS PLANEAMOS ALGO, PERO LAS COSAS NO SIEMPRE SALEN TAL CUAL LAS PENSAMOS **<p>

La música no paraba, es más parecía que siempre había estado ahí y no planeaba irse. Era una fiesta, llena de personas, amigos, conocidos, desconocidos, novios, matrimonios; todos reían, brindaban, bailaban, pensaban…

«_Relájate, hoy se acaba todo_», se decía un joven hombre de cabello castaño mientras bebía de su copa.

—Salud —le dijo otro hombre de cabello negro y gelificado, tocándole el hombro en un gesto bastante afectivo.

Él volteó, sonriendo alzó la copa y tras chocarlas, bebieron un sorbo de las respectivas bebidas.

—¿Disfrutando la fiesta? —le preguntó el hombre de ojos avellana.

—¿Por qué no? —fue la respuesta, con ese particular brillo en los ojos azules. «_Hoy, todo va a cambiar_ ».

Continuaron bebiendo, tan sólo bebiendo. Hasta que el primero le dijo al segundo.

—Hm… creo que iré a saludar a unos conocidos —comentó sonriendo y alejándose sin mayor explicación.

El otro hombre sólo asintió y disimuladamente le susurró al oído mientras se marchaba:

—Tenemos que hablar.

El castaño no se inmutó, simplemente siguió con su camino, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Se dirigió a ningún lugar en particular, simplemente dando una vuelta y haciendo una seña a otro sujeto de entre la multitud para que lo siguiera.

Por fin se detuvo en un sitio alejado de la fiesta, un pasillo corto, donde esperó a que le alcanzasen mientras dejaba la bebida en un mueble cercano.

Al llegar el otro sujeto, tomó al castaño firmemente del cuello, sin embargo no le estaba haciendo daño y dijo:

—Deja de jugar —exigió hablando entre dientes. Fijando la mirada con los ojos de aquel rostro de gesto burlón.

—Tú eres el que quiere ahorcarme —le respondió el castaño, zafándose del agarre con tanta facilidad e incluso un poco de gracia.

—No sé porque vine, simplemente soy uno más para ti —dijo alejándose despacio, dejando ver que en realidad no quería irse.

—Viniste porque te gusto; y no lo puedes evitar —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el castaño, el tono de voz denotaba la risa que amenazaba con escapársele.

Al escuchar esto, en un movimiento muy rápido giró y volvió a tomar por el cuello, aunque esta vez de manera más aprensiva.

—¿Cómo sabes que no le diré nada a Blaine? —dijo sin soltarlo y sintiéndose en ventaja con lo que dijo.

Tan sólo lo veía a los ojos, esa mirada vidriosa que asemejaba al cielo en un día de tormenta, digna de un desamparado que necesita ser auxiliado; unas manos pálidas y suaves fueron colocadas suavemente sobre las del agresor.

—No me lastimes, por favor —dijo ahora con una voz muy suave, delicada e hipnotizante, completando con ello el acto de la víctima.

Dudoso fue aflojando el agarre, hasta que lo soltó y las manos cayeron inertes a sus costados.

—Lo ves, lo nuestro es más fuerte que una simple amistad —dijo ahora altivo, dio una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica y continuó—. Ups, olvidé que no son amigos.

Lo tomó por las solapas de su traje y lo jaló para quedar entre él y la pared. Al momento de haberlo tomado por sorpresa, lo besó por un momento y luego casi como en acto reflejo lo alejó de sí y comenzó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le dijo al ahora desconcertado sujeto.

—Hm… de ti, de tu vida —dijo con ese característico brillo en los ojos azules y luego de un momento en silencio, prosiguió—. Debe ser tan fácil… solamente hacer lo que te digo —y luego continúo carcajeándose.

El otro tan simplemente bajó la mirada.

—Vamos, no me digas que te disgusta hacerme feliz —haciendo un puchero con esos labios rosados.

—Me disgusta que continúes engañándolo —respondió todavía con la cabeza agachada. Moviendo los pies en señal de impaciencia.

—Eso se acaba hoy, ya me harté de Blaine, es más ya me había tardado en dejarlo —dijo con tanta naturalidad y tono de auténtico cansancio.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó alzando la vista y comenzando a mover las manos inconscientemente.

—¿Te preocupas por ti o por Blaine? —Respondió ladeando la cabeza a la par que comenzó a dar unos pasos alrededor del cuestionado hombre y al no ver respuesta continuó—. Tan sólo disfruta el tiempo que pasemos juntos… tal vez tú seas el indicado —antes de terminar la frase ya había comenzado a irse.

Dejando al otro solo, pensativo, con remordimientos y anhelos, deseos.

• • •

La fiesta, bueno lo que había sido una fiesta se esfumaba en cada invitado como el agua entre las manos.

Junto a ellos, una pareja, que despacio se acercaban a una camioneta. Uno de ellos caminaba como si todavía hubiera música que le dictara el ritmo de algún baile y el otro con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al piso.

—Y ¿de qué quieres hablar? —dijo tras un jadeo de aparente fatiga y dejando de bailar.

—Ahora no. En la casa hablamos Kurt —le respondió en lo que debió ser un tono seco y cortante, pero lo único que salió parecía más una gentil respuesta.

«_Si acabo con esto rápido, podré irme esta misma noche_», pensó a la par fijó la mirada en el hombre de cabello azabache que iba a su lado y esto le produjo una amplia sonrisa.

—El que solo se ríe, de sus diabluras se acuerda —dijo Blaine en un tono que planeaba fuera juguetón, pero resultó una voz entrecortada.

Lo cual simplemente provocó que Kurt mesurara la expresión.

Arrancando y tomando rumbo a casa, con el estéreo apagado. Durante buena parte del viaje en total silencio.

—Y, ¿dónde te metiste? —preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la vista al frente y las manos firmes en el volante.

—Hm… —fue la muy expresiva respuesta, tras lo cuál comenzó a aproximarsele al hombro y con voz seductora le susurró—. Bajo tus sábanas —gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior lascivamente y luego rió nuevamente.

El otro hizo caso omiso al chiste e intentó no exteriorizar el claro estremecimiento que esa acción le había provocado. Y aclarándose las ideas dijo:

—Me refiero a durante la fiesta, no te vi por mucho tiempo —todavía sin voltear a verlo, con la vista en el camino.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó infantilmente mientras que por un segundo la mirada se le perdió en el reflejo que proyectaba el empañado cristal de la ventana—. No tienes motivo…

En esas palabras hubo vacilación. Blaine fue consciente de ello, pero eligió dejarlo pasar. Kurt nunca había vacilado, al menos no antes de...

—Ya lo sé —le interrumpió, con una voz que pareció ahogársele en la garganta.

—Ay tontito, yo sería incapaz de hacerte eso —dijo con voz melosa y volviendo la vista lo tomó de la mano, que estaba en el volante.

El moreno hizo el esfuerzo de tomarla con la mayor firmeza posible y la acarició con el pulgar, sin soltar el volante.

Continuaron el viaje sin más palabras. Y después de unos minutos llegaron al edificio. Bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron a la entrada, el moreno esperaba ver al portero, pero era evidente que no estaba ahí.

Subieron por el ascensor, con la misma crisis de siempre por parte de Kurt, y al llegar al departamento Kurt iluminó el lugar al accionar el interruptor cercano a la puerta y se tumbó sobre el sillón, suspirando de cansancio. Y luego de un momento la luz se apagó, todo el departamento quedó en penumbra. El castaño podía escuchar los pasos de Blaine, pronto la débil luz de una vela sobre un pequeño candelabro que llegó junto con Blaine iluminó lo suficiente como para verse los rostros.

—¿Por qué apagaste la luz? —le preguntó el castaño.

—Quería que fuera más íntimo, especial. Pero al casero se le olvidó cortarnos la luz como se lo indiqué —confesó—. Pero si quieres la luz, por favor sostén la vela —le indicó con algo especial en la voz y se la dio.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse sopló levemente la vela y esta se apagó. La penumbra duró el tiempo que le tomó a él prender la luz nuevamente.

—¿Y porque querías estar sin luz? —Le preguntó, con poca energía como para mantener una conversación.

Blaine se acercó tan rápido como pudo, temiendo perder la atención de Kurt.

—Para poder usar la vela, apagarla y pedir un deseo —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, se acercó al castaño tomando la vela y mostrándole la base del candelabro donde había un anillo.

Un pequeño anillo de oro blanco, con una piedrecilla brillante. Elegante, sofisticado.

—¿Kurt quisieras casarte conmigo? —dijo hincado ante él. En rostro era toda mezcla de emociones, la ligera sonrisa en los labios que temblaba insegura de poder convertirse en una más amplia, los ojos que con la reflexión de la luz parecían color miel, vidriosos y ligeramente acuosos. Era evidente que la respuesta indicada haría explotar a este hombre de una manera figurativa bastante realista.

«_Contrólate. No te vayas a reír_», se dijo a sí mismo, esforzándose al máximo. A pesar de la ola de emociones que lo encargaban, de un modo casi magistral logró controlarse.

—Yo… hm… bueno, me tomas por sorpresa —dijo mostrando un control abominable de su sentir real. O quizás no tanto, ya que la expresión del rostro mostraba algo de emoción.

—Quiero poder decir a los demás que tú ya tienes quien te quiera, y que soy yo —continuó aun de hincado, impresionado de sí mismo por lograr articular una sola palabra.

—Todos saben que andamos juntos —replicó con humor, sin saber la mejor manera de escapar, obtener un poco de espacio, alejarse de Blaine antes de que...

—Sí, pero quiero evitar problemas futuros —dijo sintiendo que por un momento se perdía la esencia del momento.

—¿Qué insinúas, que te engaño? —dijo logrando hacer un ademán que le brindó un poco de espacio, y como siempre le encantaba jugar el papel más cómodo, ahora sería la víctima.

—Yo sé que tú… —se detuvo justo a tiempo y sacudió la cabeza para aclararse—. Quiero que sepas que yo de verdad te amo y…

Kurt se incorporó repentinamente del sillón, ágilmente evitando contacto con Blaine y totalmente diferente a antes dijo:

—Sinceramente, me gustaría jugar más contigo; pero tengo a alguien que me está esperando —empezó el camino a la salida y al llegar a la puerta, la abrió—. No te preocupes mandaré o vendré cuando no estés, por mis cosas —y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

«_Hm… que fácil, me hubiese gustado saber qué hubiera pasado si… No, yo no estoy hecho para eso_», el pensamiento se le cruzó mientras se dirigía a su automóvil, la idea lo había golpeado de repente, luego se una huida bastante silenciosa, mentalmente hablando.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, bueno nada había pasado para él, encendió el automóvil, salió del estacionamiento y entró en la carretera, ya en camino tomó el móvil para realizar una llamada.

—Bueno, espérame, voy en camino… Te dije que sería fácil… Te cuento mejor allá —y colgó, todavía luchando por contener las emociones y el cansancio.

Divagando se puso a recordar la ruptura, si así se le podía llamar, con Blaine. Bostezó y luego sintió lágrimas en los ojos, obviamente se dijo que eran a causa del sueño, pero al parecer había tantas que le nublaron la visión y, de la nada, una luz lo cegó completamente, como acto reflejo intentó mantener el rumbo, tratando de evitar la colisión, pero fue inútil.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualizaciones de Lunes a Viernes.<strong>


	2. No soy nadie

** UNA PERSONA SIEMPRE DEBE SER QUIEN ES, PERO QUÉ PASA CUANDO NI ELLA MISMA LO SABE **

Penetrante aroma a desinfectante, inusual rigidez en los brazos, ligera comezón en la cabeza, notoria debilidad en el torso. Eso fue con lo que despertó.

—Por favor llévese el expediente —oyó decir a una voz masculina.

Al abrir los ojos de golpe no pudo ver nada ya que una luz blanca se lo impedía. Comenzó a parpadear lentamente de manera que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y empezó a distinguir entre las borrosas sombras la figura de un hombre.

Era de piel aceitunada, no muy alto al parecer, de cabello negro y gelificado ante lo cuál todavía escapaba un ligero rizo, cara ovalada, cejas pobladas y de forma curiosa, ojos color miel y sobre todo una sonrisa tan amplía y cálida. Seguramente se trataba de un ángel, pero entonces, ¿estaba muerto?

Un sonido incomprensible le llamó la atención, sentía los oídos tapados y al intentar expresar lo que le sucedía, tras un _puff_ recibió de golpe y con claridad lo que aquella voz le decía.

—Kurt, Kurt… ¿me escuchas? —dijo aquel hombre y al fin logró enfocarlo por completo.

—¿Qui… quién es Kurt? —respondió confuso, escuchando por primera vez el sonido que producía al hablar, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, no sabía qué hacía ahí, no sabía… no sabía nada.

El «ángel» bajó la vista y se quedó viendo al suelo. Después de unos minutos, dio un suspiro y dijo:

—Soy el doctor Blaine Anderson. Usted está en un hospital, porque tuvo un accidente automovilístico, las heridas no son serias, pero creo que el golpe de la cabeza causó algún daño a la memoria —le explicó, con una voz tan agradable.

Los ojos azules se movieron rápidamente por toda la habitación sin detenerse más de un segundo en nada hasta que se quedaron viendo al gran ventanal de la habitación, por el cual esa luz cegadora entraba, claro que ahora ya se había acostumbrado.

—¿Y… y mi familia está aquí? —Preguntó nerviosamente lo primero que se le ocurrió y al no recibir respuesta preguntó—: ¿Tengo familia? —Pero tampoco hubo respuesta—. Por favor —dijo ahora viéndolo a los ojos.

Esos ojos azules. Quizás no recordara quien era, pero su cuerpo sabía muy bien cómo actuar, cómo convencer, cómo obtener lo que quería.

—No es bueno intentar forzar los recuerdos, debemos dejar que el cerebro se recupere de la conmoción y las heridas sanen, después podrá saber todo —dijo, aunque en el fondo sabía que no sería así.

La recuperación física era más que sencilla, él no tenía que hacer nada, las medicinas y alimentos, que en varias ocasiones comía a la fuerza, harían el trabajo. Pero en cuanto al otro problema, no sabía por dónde comenzar, nadie lo llamaba por su nombre, en toda la estadía nadie lo había visitado ¿estaba solo en el mundo?, el doctor que lo atendía era muy amable con él, lo cual le hacia sentir que seguramente amaba la profesión, así debía ser al preocuparse por un sujeto que no sabía ni quién era.

Un día mientras le revisaban los vendajes, tomó el atrevimiento de preguntar una de sus tantas dudas.

—Doctor… —empezó, esperó a que el doctor le diera pie a continuar, solamente recibió como respuesta un asentimiento—, ¿podría decirme cómo me llamo?

«_¿Será bueno que recuerdes quién eres, que retomes tu vida desde donde la dejaste?_» pensó el doctor. Sin dejar la labor de revisión, se decidió a hablar.

—Ya se lo había dicho, su nombre es Kurt —dijo hermético—. Bueno, ahora, veo que está teniendo una recuperación formidable —dijo sonriente.

Kurt sonrió apagadamente. Se recostó y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Acción que no pasó desapercibida para Blaine.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le duele algo? —preguntó volviendo a meterse en el rol de profesional, inmediatamente en estado de alerta interna, pero por fuera viéndose sereno.

—No físicamente, es sólo que… —se quedó pensativo, intentando evitar la mirada del médico, ya que no deseaba verse tonto por la duda que lo acechaba—, aunque yo sane totalmente, ¿a dónde iré? No sé nada de mí, con quién vivo, a qué me dedico ¿alguien me espera? —la incertidumbre aumentaba a cada palabra.

Eso era algo en lo que Blaine no había pensado, solamente se preocupó por la recuperación, pero ahora que este aspecto estaba casi completado; ¿a dónde mandarlo? ¿Aceptaría la verdad? ¿Qué tan diferente sería ahora que no recordaba quién es? El debate interno no podía prolongarse, ya que estaba a en presencia de Kurt.

—Bueno, creo que debí decírtelo antes —comenzó, sin tener muy claro lo que diría—; pero me preocupé más por tu salud; tú y yo vivimos juntos…

«_¡Oh! Claro debí saberlo, él es tan bueno conmigo; obviamente es mi amigo_» dedujo Kurt.

—¡Vaya! ¿En serio?, ¡que bueno!, al menos estoy con alguien conocido— le interrumpió, reflejando auténtico alivio y felicidad por esas palabras.

—Si… alguien conocido… un amigo —dijo el doctor sin dejar mostrar el rostro, antes de salir.

«_Mi pasado. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué hacía? Todo eso es algo que puedo saber, que debería saber. Y todo esta ahí, pero en las mentes de otras personas, que aunque conozco, ellas parecieron olvidarse de mi_» pensaba mientras se dejaba envolver en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Ya en la fase más profunda de reposo. Tuvo un sueño, uno que le diría muchas cosas de su pasado.

_Estaba sentado en una especie trono barrocamente ornamentado, sin embargo no podía ver más allá de unos pocos metros. Era consiente de vestir un tipo de traje de color azul rey, pero nada más allá de eso. El resto del espacio era bruma, una muy espesa._

_De pronto se sintió observado, esto lo hizo aferrarse, hasta con las uñas, a los descansillos del trono._

_Ahora lo veía, o mejor dicho difícilmente lo vislumbraba; se trataba de un sujeto que caminaba por los alrededores, aunque por alguna razón el rostro de esa persona no era muy definido, a pesar de ello, sentía la mirada._

_De un momento a otro, unos labios se estaban posando sobre los suyos. Y ahora ya no era miedo, era un sensación que le hizo sentir seguro, cómodo y falso. Los labios comenzaron a apartarse, pero él lo impidió al tomar la cara del sujeto con fuerza._

_Fue entonces que sintió como unos brazos lo comenzaban a abrazar, lo apresaban, no le permitían moverse. Se habían invertido los papeles, ahora él era el cautivo y el otro fungía como captor._

_Estaba presionado, todo lo presionaba. Ahora ya no había emoción, al menos no alguna reconocible, ahora era el instinto lo que afloraba y le decía que lo querían enjaular. Robarle la libertad._

—¡Suéltame! —gritó al despertar.

Asustando a la enfermera y haciendo que soltase la bandeja que llevaba. Recuperando rápidamente la consciencia del lugar donde se encontraba, se calmó.

—Lo, lo siento —dijo con sentimiento real y notó que tenía la boca seca—, ¿podría tomar algo de agua?

La enfermera asintió sonriendo, le sirvió el vaso y se dispuso a recoger lo que se le había caído para poder retirarse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó una vez a solas y al recordar flashazos del sueño.

Pero de nada le sirvió esforzarse, no había visto nada, o al menos de todo lo que recordaba, nada le era coherente. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba bien lo que había soñado.

Volvió a recostarse y taparse con la sábana, pero ya no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Y un momento después vio a través de las sábanas como alguien había entrado.

—Buenos días —oyó el saludo.

Descubriendose lentamente el rostro pudo ver que se trataba del doctor.

—Buenos días —respondió.

—Espero ya esté más cómodo sin las escayolas y yesos —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, me puedo mover un poco más —dijo moviendo un poco las extremidades como prueba de ello, y recordando que él era la única persona que conocía, se atrevió a decir—. Disculpe, ¿usted me conoce desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Hm… se podría decir que si —respondió—. Pero, se dice que nunca puedes llegar a conocer completamente a una persona —y para suavizar esa respuesta volvió a sonreír—, no te preocupes, todo se dará a su debido tiempo.

Continuó con el chequeo y cuando este terminó, se puso a hacer muchas cosas, como si limpiara y reacomodara la habitación. Y seguramente hubiera continuado, de no ser que lo solicitaban debido a una emergencia.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero volveré —dijo antes de salir.

—Vaya, gracias por la compañía —respondió, con una sensación en el cuerpo que no fue capaz de interpretar.

El doctor era lo más cercano que había tenido a una visita. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar y se comenzaba a preguntar si alguna vez saldría de ahí.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	3. Mi única visita, denegada

¡Hola!, respondiendo a la pregunta de si esta historia contendrá otros personajes de Glee, hasta el momento lo dudo. Como ya dije esta historia existe hasta cierto número de capítulos, o sea que los personajes ya fueron construidos y desarrollados con ciertas características, y hasta el momento no he podido encontrar una manera de fusionarlos. De cualquier manera, nada es definitivo.

Debo aclarar, que para futuros capítulos me tomaré una licencia creativa en asuntos relacionados a cuestiones medicas. Así que, será muy poco lo que veamos a Blaine realizar como doctor.

* * *

><p>** TODO PASA POR UNA RAZÓN, AUNQUE ESTA NO SIEMPRE SEA CLARA **<p>

Por fin se le había permitido ponerse de pie para cuestiones recreativas, lo habían liberado un poco, ya podía salir a dar unas vueltas aunque fuese por poco tiempo y dentro del hospital, únicamente en esa planta.

Uno de esos días se encontraba caminando por la zona que acostumbraba, cuando nuevamente veía a las otras personas retirarse, nuevamente había llegado ese momento en que siempre sentía una lucha mental entre dejarse tener esperanzas o resignarse.

—Por favor vuelva a su habitación, pronto será la hora de visitas —le indicó una enfermera a Kurt.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a tener que volver por esa razón y nunca se había quejado. Pero, ahora que ya estaba mejor, quería saber más de él, que alguien lo visitara. Pero desde que había recuperado el sentido nadie lo había visitado.

—Yo nunca recibo visitas, no creo que hoy sea la excepción —dijo más para sí mismo que a modo de respuesta.

Sin embargo la enfermera cumpliendo órdenes tenía que llevarlo a la habitación. Lo tomó del brazo, como apoyo, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, él ya estaba bien y por lo mismo se preguntaba cuándo saldría de ahí.

Como ya en varias ocasiones, se quedó de pie observando al exterior, por medio del gran ventanal en la habitación, aquel lugar al que no podía acceder de otra forma y cada día veía ese lugar más lejano y las ansias de estar ahí aumentaban. Sentir la brisa del aire, oír los ruidos de la ciudad, sentir la lluvia… anhelaba cosas que sabía que existían, pero que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

Sabía, por conversaciones que había escuchado, que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para irse, pero que el doctor Blaine no lo permitía. Él siempre estaba pendiente de su progreso y lo visitaba casi todos los días, pero en cuanto trataba que le dijera sobre su pasado, se negaba aludiendo que aún no era tiempo.

De pronto alguien entró a la habitación, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que volviera a la realidad:

—Disculpe, tiene visita ¿Lo hago pasar? —dijo la enfermera. Se había tomado la libertad de avisar ya que sabía muy bien que el hombre de esa habitación nunca recibía visitas y justo cuando había ido a recoger unos papeles a la recepción, escuchó que un hombre preguntaba por él, lo cuál le dio alegría.

Kurt entró en estado de shock. ¡Alguien lo había visitado! Era real, no podía ser un sueño, estaba seguro de estar despierto. Para disipar cualquier duda aprovechó que tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y se pellizcó la coyuntura del codo derecho.

—Hm… sí… claro… por favor —respondió emocionado.

La enfermera asintió y salió. Dejándolo intensamente nervioso y ansioso. Comenzó a arreglarse, con los pocos recursos que tenía a su alcance, quería causar una buena impresión a las visitas, se dispuso a enjuagarse el rostro, intentar en la medida de lo posible acomodarse el cabello, deseando poder tener aunque fuera un perfume o desodorante, pero no debía quejarse; al terminar se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar que llegaran.

• • •

En la entrada del hospital, el doctor entraba después de haber ido a checar a uno de los pacientes, ahora quería ir a ver a _su paciente_, primero pasaría a recepción para dejar los expedientes, pero al dejarlos, observó que en la ventanilla de información alguien estaba preguntando por Kurt. Si era él, no podía permitir que lo viese, al menos no ahora.

Blaine se acercó y al estar un poco más cerca pudo confirmar lo que suponía, se recordó que debía mantener la calma y dio unos pasos más.

—Tú, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo el doctor acercándose a un hombre.

El hombre llevaba un abrigo voluptuoso, a pesar del calor que hacía, grandes gafas oscuras y un sombrero. Lo que violaba las reglas del hospital.

El sujeto se hizo el desentendido al llamado que le habían hecho. Pero la frente se le perló de sudor por haber sido descubierto.

Para cuando el doctor estuvo detrás del sujeto, este comenzaba la huida, dirigiendose a la salida, sin importarle chocar con otras personas.

—Espera —le exigió Blaine, moderando la voz lo mejor que pudo, y tomándolo del hombro.

Este se zafó groseramente del agarre y continuó el camino.

Y el doctor alterándose más, pero recordando que no podía discutir en su lugar de trabajo, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a las afueras del hospital. Labor que no fue tan fácil debido al forcejeo que ese sujeto estaba haciendo en pos de escapar.

—¡Suéltame! —demandó a la par que se deshacía del agarre con un movimiento brusco.

—¡Cómo te atreves a venir a este lugar después que todo esto paso por tu causa! —dijo exaltado el doctor, ignorando la urgencia del hombre por irse.

—Sabes muy bien que yo solamente fui la "excusa", él ya estaba harto de ti —respondió, recordándose que debía huir lo más pronto posible.

En estas circunstancias el doctor tuvo que poner bajo un control descomunal toda la furia, dolor y celos que tenía contra ese hombre.

—Tú no sabes nada. Nunca lo conociste de verdad —le replicó el doctor.

—¡Por favor! Quien parece no haberlo conocido en lo más mínimo eres tú. De verdad creíste que él te era "fiel", si TODOS sabemos que se pasó por la cama de todo aquel que se le cruzase —dijo lleno de rabia y placer, enfatizando cada palabra. Encontrando una manera de hacer daño con las palabras.

Esas afirmaciones fueron un golpe bajo para Blaine, pero no se podía permitir perder el control, al parecer esa charla había llegado a su fin.

—¡Lárgate! Óyeme bien Franco, nunca quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Kurt, si lo haces prepárate para las consecuencias —le advirtió, siseando para contenerse de gritar a todo pulmón.

Pero Franco parecía no tener intención de irse, al menos no por ahora.

—No me quieres ver, porque sabes que antes de todo este accidente él ya había hecho una elección y me eligió a mí...

El doctor levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo en la cara. Pero no lo hizo, logró refrenarse y transformó ese puño en un orden:

—¡Vete! —vociferó.

Franco comenzó el camino animado por el temor a una pelea.

«_Idiota, cuando él me vea y recupere la memoria. Tú serás el que se tenga que ir_» pensaba mientras caminaba volteando cada cuando para ver si no lo seguían.

• • •

«_¿Serán mis padres… un amigo… una novia?_» pensó sintiendo que cada segundo era eternidad.

No. Tal parecía que no se trataba de una fantasía, casi podía asegurar que había pasado una hora o más.

Rendido y resignado se dejó caer en el piso y ahí se quedó sin querer sentir o tan sólo no recordar que alguien pudo venir y no lo hizo.

Oyó que abrían la puerta, al instante se incorporó y se volteó para ver a… la enfermera.

—¿Qué hace en el piso? Se podría enfermar —le dijo y lo hizo meterse en la cama.

Dudoso de que todo hubiese sido una alucinación, le preguntó:

—¿Us… usted dijo que alguien había venido a verme?

La enfermera dejó de tomar nota por un segundo, pero no lo volteó a ver.

—Permítame, yo le explico —dijo al entrar el doctor Blaine.

La enfermera cerró el expediente y salió apresurada.

Se acercó a él y haciendo como que checaba los frascos de fármacos de la mesita dijo:

—Bueno, me tomé la libertad de atender a su visita y cuando terminamos de hablar el tiempo se había acabo, lo siento.

Ante esas palabras las palmas de Kurt que estaban sobre las sábanas, comenzaron a cerrarse en puño, exteriorizando lo que sentía.

—Usted… sabe que yo he estado esperando todo el tiempo a que alguien viniese… y usted… ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí? —preguntó Kurt bastante alterado.

—No se preocupe, mañana será dado de alta —dijo el doctor, obviando el estado de Kurt.

«_Mañana por fin me iré. Me iré a…_» se emocionó Kurt.

—¿Y a dónde iré, si no sé nada de mí? —preguntó ahora más relajado y con ese tono de voz que haría a cualquiera estar dispuesto a servirle.

—Irás conmigo —respondió hermético y salió sin decir nada más.

«_Bueno, él dijo que vivimos juntos. Es la única persona a la que aparentemente conozco fuera de este lugar_» pensó convenciéndose a sí mismo de que eso era lo ideal.

—Quizás ahí si me visiten, estaré en un lugar conocido —concluyó el auto-sugestionamiento.

No pudo por mucho tiempo mantenerse dormir debido a la emoción, las ansias y preocupación que esto le causaba. Era cuestión de horas para que estuviera en un lugar que debía conocer, quizás eso le devolviese la memoria, y con ello la vida. Quizás ahí se enteraría de quién era, qué quería y lo que hacía.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	4. Nuestro viejo-nuevo departamento

** A VECES PUEDES ESTAR RODEADO DE GENTE Y SENTIRTE SOLO; O SOLO, PERO COMPLETAMENTE ACOMPAÑADO **

Una buena noche de sueño debería durar al menos unas 8 horas, lo que le parecieron poco menos que segundos. La ansiedad se apoderó de él desde el momento en que supo que sería dado de alta; la posibilidad de recuperar la memoria, su vida; estaba _tan cerca_.

Ya llevaba al menos unos veinte minutos de haberse despertado, pero al parecer era el único despierto. El silencio hubiese sido prácticamente absoluto, de no ser por el lejano tráfico que lograba escuchar. Ahora el tiempo parecía no avanzar, se había congelado como parte de un complot que el universo había fraguado en contra suya.

Estaba a punto de ponerse en pie, para ver lo que ocurría, cuando la puerta por fin comenzó a abrirse. Aquella puerta sin valor o importancia dada para él, ahora era lo único que le importaba. El pomo plateado comenzó a girar con perniciosidad; la puerta fue empujada lentamente, más de lo normal, al menos para él; y por fin la figura de un ser pensante, racional, alguien con quien hablar, un poco de contacto humano.

—Buen día, no esperaba que estuvieras despierto —dijo, con su ya clásica sonrisa, el doctor Blaine al entrar.

—Buen día —respondió Kurt nervioso, ansioso. Se sentó sobre la cama, mostrando que se sentía bien y no había motivo para retrasar la partida.

—¿Más que listo para irnos, verdad? —expresó el doctor con una amplia sonrisa.

Kurt solamente pudo agachar la cara, le daba pena aceptar que incluso no había podido dormir por esa razón.

El doctor interpretó el silencio y continúo:

—Ok, en unas horas —dijo verificando en el relojque llevaba en la muñeca—, nos iremos —anotó unas ultimas cosas y salió.

Kurt ya estaba tan harto de esa cama, esa habitación, ese piso, ese hospital que ya no quiera esperar ni un minuto más, pero debía hacerlo, ahora faltaba menos tiempo que antes.

Ahora que la salida estaba más que confirmada, ver a través del ventanal no era nada relajante, tan sólo fastidioso y tedioso. Ya ni hablar de estar recostado, eso era una tortura. El tiempo estaba totalmente en contra suya, según él, el sol debería estar a punto del ocaso, pero este no se había movido ni un centímetro desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y sintió la libertad entrando. Era la enfermera.

—Oh, disculpe, me mando el doctor Blaine, le manda esta ropa —dijo mostrándole unos pantalones, una playera y una sudadera; ilusionándolo.

De inmediato el joven se apresuró a coger la ropa para poder dirigirse al baño y cambiarse, no sin antes:

—Sí, tan sólo deme un momento para cambiarme y voy con usted —dijo exaltado—. Por favor —añadió.

La enfermera puso una cara de confusión y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

—Disculpe, pero a mí solamente me dijeron que le diera la ropa y le dijera que el doctor iba a demorar porque tiene unas consultas muy urgentes —dijo rompiendo la ilusión de Kurt.

El castaño se sentó de golpe sobre la cama. La enfermera cerró la puerta después de salir.

«_Sólo un par de horas más_» pensó para aminorar el desánimo.

• • •

—Que pase el siguiente —dijo el doctor por el interfono, a la par que estiraba las extremidades.

—Ese fue el último —le respondió la enfermera.

Blaine se dejó caer sobre la silla agotado, pero recordó lo que significaba el que las consultas hubiesen acabado. Deprisa se puso de pie; acomodó los últimos expedientes; se quitó la bata y la acomodó en el perchero; se puso el saco y salió apresurado.

—Hasta dentro de dos semanas— dijo despidiéndose de la enfermera que lo ayudaba.

—Claro, descanse. Cuídese doctor Blaine —le respondió viéndolo con un cariño y deseos mal disimulados, lo cual pasó desapercibido para el doctor como siempre.

«_Lo importante ahora es que él esté bien. Lo otro puede esperar_» se decía mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Kurt. Despidiéndose de las personas con las que se cruzaba, intentando invertir el tiempo mínimo para no verse descortés.

Al llegar llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, temió que se hubiese cansado de esperar y se hubiera marchado o algo peor. Por ilógico que sonara, no pudo evitar temer.

Abrió abruptamente la puerta y se relajó al ver una figura parada frente a la ventana. Se quedó contemplativo apoyado contra el marco, al parecer él no se había percatado de que alguien había entrado, y se quedó ahí de pie observándolo.

Kurt, repentinamente tuvo la sensación de ser observado, pero en las afuera de la ventana, nadie lo podría estar viendo, estaba en el tercer piso, era imposible. Así que volteó y vio en la puerta al doctor.

—Hola —dijo viendo que el doctor al parecer estaba distraído.

—Hola, es hora de irnos —respondió saliendo del estado de contemplación.

Kurt asintió. Se dirigió a la puerta y como si fuese la primera vez, observó todos los alrededores, un último vistazo a lo que había sido su hogar desde que despertó.

Bajaron al primer piso y justo cuando las puertas automáticas de la recepción se abrieron y pudo sentir la leve brisa que corría esa tarde. En ese momento se sintió desmayar, las fuerzas le huían del cuerpo, las esperanzas se esfumaban, todo se le iba… estaba a punto de dejar el único lugar donde se sentía seguro, lo único que conocía. ¿Y si el exterior no lo gustaba? ¿Sino era lo que imaginaba? Ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—Vamos —le dijo el doctor tomándolo del brazo—. Mi auto está en el estacionamiento.

Inconscientemente tomó del brazo a Blaine, temía perderse, temía a la gente, temía al mundo.

Únicamente cuando una señora de avanzada edad que pasaba al lado los vio con curiosidad e insistencia, se percató de que estaba tomado del brazo de un hombre. Lo cual lo hizo soltarse de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta —le dijo Blaine, que deseaba poder mantener todo el contacto posible.

—Gracias. Pero prefiero seguirte —dijo incitándolo a que continuara por delante.

Subieron al automóvil y comenzaron el viaje, sin que hubiese otra palabra. Blaine no quería presionarlo a hablar y Kurt seguía pensando qué sería de él a partir de ese momento.

• • •

Llegaron a un edificio, con fachada de ladrillos rojos, marquesinas blancas en las ventanas, se podían ver balcones de barandales grises, era, en aspecto, un buen lugar. Definitivamente diferente al hospital.

Una vez bajaron del vehículo, se dirigieron a la entrada, donde no había un comité de bienvenida, pero tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas esperanzas.

—Vamos, el elevador está por aquí— dijo indicándole que lo siguiese.

Al entrar a la cabina vio a Blaine marcar el piso siete, el aparato comenzó a funcionar, no sabía porque pero sintió unos deseos de aferrarse a cualquier cosa, como si temiese que el elevador fuera a fallar. Al ver dicha reacción, Blaine sonrió amablemente.

—Veo que algunas cosas no cambian —comentó— Antes tampoco te gustaban los elevadores —le explicó.

—Bueno, es algo de mi pasado que recuerdo —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, inseguro de los beneficios que este recuerdo le traería.

Por fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron y por primera vez Kurt se adelantó, para salir de ese aparato.

Blaine lo guío hacia el departamento. Caminaron por un corredor hasta una puerta marcada con el número setecientos tres. Blaine abrió la puerta y entraron.

Era un lugar espacioso, decorado con una infinidad estilos. Entre el modernismo, lo clásico e incluso había cosas psicodélicas.

—Vamos siéntate —le pidió Blaine señalando un sofá.

Kurt asintió, pero no tomó asiento. A lo que Blaine insistió:

—Vamos estás en tu casa.

El castaño asintió por inercia y sonrió, algo que al parecer estaba haciendo por los nervios.

—Lo siento. Pero no me siento así. Creí que al llegar, estando aquí, recordaría algo, pero no —dijo sentándose inconscientemente.

—Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil. Y yo estaré aquí para apoyarte —le dijo, esforzándose para no acercársele—. Bueno, es mejor que ya te vayas a descansar. Hizo el gesto de querer guiarlo a los aposentos.

—Pero… yo no estoy cansado —se quejó, poniendo toda la atención en demostrarlo.

—Aquí todavía soy tu doctor y lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir… —se quedó pensativo—, disculpe, yo no debí tutearlo.

—No te preocupes Blaine, ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad? —a lo que el susodicho asintió—. Ya nos conocemos, aunque yo no lo recuerdo.

Aún habiendo dejado claro lo anterior, tuvo que irse a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow,


	5. La hoja en blanco

** TODOS ESTAMOS EXPUESTOS A SER INFLUENCIADOS; PERO DE UNO DEPENDE SIEMPRE LA DECISIÓN FINAL **

La habitación era muy espaciosa, como para tratarse de una individual; al centro había una cama enorme que tenía a los lados unos buros que aparentemente no habían sido usados, ya que estaban prácticamente vacíos; el resto de la recamara parecía haber sido movida hace poco, se podían ver marcos de fotos vacíos, rastro de que el lugar había sido apenas escombrado. Todo esto le dio una sensación de incomodidad, ya que seguramente Blaine se había molestado en limpiar por él y no lo había agradecido.

Solo se quitó la sudadera y salió para ver a Blaine.

—Oh, disculpa —dijo al ver que lo había asustado.

Al instante Blaine cerró de golpe la puerta que iba a abrir y a paso veloz se alejó de ella.

—No te preocupes, no me asustaste —le aseguró forzando una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno… yo quería agradecerte por las molestias que te causo —dijo con la mirada baja.

—No tienes porque, estás en tu casa —respondió y pareció darse cuenta de que había cometido un error— . ¿Quieres cenar? Podría prepararte algo.

—Muchas gracias, pero no quiero causar más molestias, mejor descansa se ve que lo necesitas, yo haré lo mismo —respondió, notandole las ojeras en los ojos—. Buenas noches. Hasta mañana —se despidió y entró en la habitación.

Buscó en el closet y encontró algunos pijamas, se decidió por uno oscuro, se cambió y se metió a dormir. Claro que aun recostado se debatió el hecho no haber preguntado por la pertenencia de la ropa, pero era mejor preguntar mañana ya que sentía los párpados verdaderamente pesados.

• • •

«_NO. Debes aprender a controlarte, él no está listo para saber nada. Quizás tarde meses o incluso años o puede que nunca pase y debes aceptar la decisión que él tome_» se dijo mientras entraba en la bodega que había acondicionado como dormitorio. Por Increíble que pareciera, había olvidado adecuarse un dormitorio en condiciones.

—Este Kurt es muy diferente al de antes, es más amable, indefenso e inseguro —se dijo una vez que ya se había acomodado en la "cama" y no logrando conciliar el sueño por la emoción e incertidumbre lo que ocurriría—. Claro que aún no supera algunas fobias. Y su cuerpo sabe hacer lo que él hacia mejor, convencer —dijo con un humor apagado.

Y no pudo evitar que por la mente le pasaran las posibilidades, las maravillosas y despiadadas posibilidades.

La primera, la que él deseaba ocurriera:

«_Si Kurt recuperase la memoria, podría decirle que a él no le importaba lo que hubiese pasado. Que lo quería y lo ocurrido no cambiaba nada. Seguirían juntos, envejecerían y trascenderían a la otra vida juntos_».

La segunda, un consuelo a medias:

«_Nunca volver a tener al mismo Kurt de antes, que se quedara así por muchos tiempo y poder estar a su lado, revelarle poco a poco la verdad, y seguro este solamente adoptaría lo mejor, el amor, y dejaría de lado las infidelidades_».

Y la tercera, algo que aunque le dolía pensar, era una posibilidad:

«_Que al recuperar la memoria no le permitiese acercársele por haberle impedido estar con Franco, que lo odiase por retenerlo junto a él contra su voluntad. Pero aun así sabía que no podría odiarlo, no a la persona que lo hizo tan feliz en diversos momentos de la vida; es más si eso pasara trataría de ser feliz, si Kurt lo era_».

Todas esas ideas e ilusiones luchaban en su cabeza por ganar terreno, cada una con las mismas posibilidades de cumplirse como las otras. De pronto de la nada surgió sin querer una cuarta opción:

«_Que no recordara nunca nada, que al saber lo que hubo entre ellos se alejara. Impidiéndole volverlo a ver, despreciándolo por sus intenciones y que formase un familia; pero una socialmente aceptada con una mujer e hijo, reprimiendo lo que era realmente_».

Pero como las otras solamente era una, ahora, molesta indagación que sólo el sueño borraría, al menos por ese momento.

• • •

A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse aparentemente fue Blaine, sin embargo Kurt ya llevaba una media hora despierto y por indecisión había permanecido recostado.

Al terminar de preparar unas tostadas, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja, café y fruta picada, el desayuno, Blaine se decidió a despertarlo.

Entró con sigilo, pero casi enseguida se dio cuenta que no era necesario, Kurt ya estaba despierto. Abrió las cortinas de la ventana para que entrara algo de luz.

—Buenos días —lo saludó—. No creí que estuvieras despierto, no eras de los que se levantan temprano.

—Hm… bueno creo que es una cosa más que olvide —dijo agachado la mirada.

Acción que no pasó desapercibida por el doctor, que debía recordarse tener mas tacto.

—Oh, disculpa yo, no debí…

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Además es bueno que vaya sabiendo más de mí —le interrumpió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno vamos a desayunar —sugirió el moreno, queriendo compensar el error que había cometido. Y salió para terminar de preparar la mesa.

Kurt asintió y después de ponerse algo más apropiado; aunque demoro ya que no sabía muy bien lo que debía ponerse de entre toda la ropa del closet que era muy ostentosa, realmente se preguntaba cuando la pudo haber ocupado; por lo que salió en pijama.

—Gracias —dijo al tomar asiento—. Todo se ve muy rico, aunque deberíamos turnarnos para hacer el desayuno —sugirió mientras miraba la apetitosa comida sobre la mesa.

Blaine trató de disimular la reacción y más aun el mantener en mente que no debía tener tantos prejuicios.

—No lo creo —dijo tomando algo de jugo de naranja, esforzándose por sonar causal—. Digamos que tu fuerte nunca fue la cocina —se explicó.

—Bueno, ya que no recuerdo algunas cosas, podría aprender otras. Claro que te agradecería si pudieras ayudarme —respondió comenzando tímidamente a comer.

—Por supuesto —dijo y luego una idea le cruzó por la cabeza—. Sabes, podría decirte que eres una estrella de rock, un abogado o un doctor y tu serias esa persona, porque ahora que no recuerdas nada, podrías ser alguien totalmente distinto… —se detuvo, frenando esa gran imaginación. Y reprendiendose mentalmente por los disparates que fue incapaz de guardarse.

—Hm… sí, creo que sí. Pero confió en que no lo harás, que me dirás la verdad y que algún día pueda recordar quien soy —dijo y ahora a él se le ocurrió algo—. ¡Oh!, no quiero distraerte, tienes que ir a trabajar.

De manera inconsciente Blaine había sonreído al ver el momento indicado de comunicar la noticia que se había guardado.

—No te preocupes, por ahora tengo un tipo de vacaciones, así que podre estar aquí contigo —informó—. Para poder ayudarte a conocer a los vecinos, y esas cosas… —se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó.

Blaine lo miró con extrañeza al no saber a que se refería.

—¿Tú, qué?

—Yo, hago algo, ¿tengo un trabajo? —preguntó tras tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca.

—No te preocupes por eso, los gastos no son tantos, yo puedo cubrirlo por el tiempo que sea necesario —fue la respuesta.

El doctor sabía que lo indicado era permitir a un paciente con amnesia recuperar a ritmo propio la información.

—Bueno, debo admitir que ese no es el motivo de mi pregunta, pero ahora también eso me preocupa. —Lo último se le escapó, aunque era claro que en realidad no tenía sentido esconder lo que sentía—. No quiero ser un parasito, tú no tienes la obligación de mantenerme, por eso quiero saber que hago, eso podría devolverme la memoria y mi vida —se explicó.

Debatiendo la cuestión, e intentando tomar una decisión basada en términos médicos, decidió que podría ser un buen lugar para empezar a trabajar, un terreno neutral dónde no hubiera artistas tan complejas.

—Eres un escritor, ahora debes estar escribiendo algo, no sé mucho sobre eso. Como podrías ver, trabajabas aquí o donde quisieses, no tienes... digamoslo así, alguien a quien responder por el momento.

Esos retazos de información, fueron suficientes para calmarle la curiosidad, al menos durante el resto del desayuno. Para cuando por fin terminaron:

—Podrías decirme donde están las cosas en las que estaba trabajando —le pidió a Blaine.

—Claro, deben estar en esta habitación— dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba en frente de donde había dormido.

—Si no te importa, voy a salir un momento, no te preocupes, no demorare mucho —le aclaró cuando al fin habían entrado a ese lugar.

Era una habitación bastante amplia, más aun que el lugar donde durmió; se podría decir que era un estudio ya que poseía un escritorio, dos libreros que cubrían casi paredes enteras, había una pizarra de corcho la cual estaba repleta de hojas adheridas con tachuelas de tres colores diferentes.

—Claro, yo estaré aquí viendo a ver que puedo recordar —dijo sonriéndole y deteniendo por un momento el análisis del lugar.

—Únicamente te pido que no le abras a nadie. Es por seguridad.

—No te preocupes, tan sólo no demores mucho. No sabría qué hacer si es alguien que dice conocerme —dijo sonriendo, inseguro consigo mismo, ¿había querido ser sarcástico o de verdad lo esperaba?

—No demoraré —aseguró y salió.

Kurt veía maravillado las cientos de hojas esparcidas por la habitación. Y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó cualquiera al azar y comenzó a leerla.

* * *

><p>¿Quién más está emocionado por el regreso de Glee? ¡Yo tan sólo me aferro a la boda Klaine y quizás que hayan bebés!<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	6. Para no olvidar

** DICEN QUE LO ÚNICO QUE DIFERENCIA AL SER HUMANO DE LOS OTROS ANIMALES ES LA CAPACIDAD DE ALMACENAR RECUERDOS Y EXPERIENCIAS **

Maravillado. Esa era la palabra para describir como lo tenían aquellas letras que había en esos papeles. Aunque no supiese lo que querían decir en totalidad ya que había muchas y, al menos en ese momento, no tenían sentido coherente.

Parecían ser simples trozos de historias, quizá de una sola o varias; y aunque desconocía aquello que lo había inspirado, le pareció que debió ser algo muy profundo, debido a las emociones que le causaban con tan sólo leerlas.

Fue en uno de esos momentos que se encontró con un cuadernillo de pasta dura color rojo sangre, que no contenía nada en el interior, todas hojas estaban intactas, a excepción de un nombre:

**Kurt**

Eso era lo único que contenía, el resto del cuadernillo estaba en blanco. Ese era su nombre, según lo que le habían dicho, era la primera vez que veía "su letra", ya que los otros escritos eran impresos.

Buscó un lápiz, una pluma, algo con lo que pudiera escribir. Y cuando por fin encontró un lápiz de puntillas, intentó escribir pero no tenía punta, así que buscó cómo funcionaba el mecanismo y descubrió el botón escondido que presionó tres veces antes de ver resultado, lo tomó firmemente y justo debajo del nombre puso:

**Para no olvidar**

Y tomó asiento para comenzar en la primera página. Escribió desde el momento en el que había despertado en el hospital, todo lo que recordaba de él; los miedos que tenía ahora; las ilusiones; pero sobre todo plasmó las dudas.

Derrepente escuchó pasos y posteriormente que alguien se detenía y comenzaba a llamar en la puerta principal, por lo que fue a ver qué ocurría, cuando vio que la perilla comenzaba a girar. Pero ya que estaba cerrado la persona no pudo entrar. Volvieron a tocar, esperando que abriesen, o al menos respondiese.

Pero Blaine le había dicho que no le abriera a nadie. Así que analizando la situación lo mejor que pudo en tan poco tiempo, se decidió a hablar:

—¿Quién es? —«_Brillante idea, yo no conozco a nadie_», se regañó.

—Soy yo, Blaine, olvidé las llaves —le respondieron.

Suspiró sintiendo un gran alivio. Se dirigió a la puerta, a punto de abrir, decidió cerciorarse y dio un vistazo por la mirilla. Ciertamente se trataba de un hombre, pero no era Blaine.

—No mienta, usted no es Blaine —dijo alejándose rápidamente de la puerta, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

—Soy un amigo, vine a visitarte —fue la respuesta que obtuvo, y tras un período de silencio de sujeto prosiguió—. Tengo respuestas, una forma para que recuerdes todo.

Una gran curiosidad comenzó a crecer en Kurt, que lo hacía luchar con lo que Blaine le había dicho. Saber quién era realmente, eso era lo que había querido desde el momento en que despertó y ahora esa preciada oportunidad de saberlo se le estaba presentando.

—No, yo no debo abrirle a nadie —decantó por confiar en Blaine, ya que era la única persona que parecía querer ayudarlo y haciendo el gran esfuerzo de suprimir los anhelos de saber.

—En quien no deberías confiar es en Blaine, pero bueno, no te forzare —la voz sonó verdaderamente resignada—, toma llámame cuando quieras saber la verdad —un taxtrozo de papel fue empujado bajo la puerta—. Soy Franco. Recuerda que puedes confiar en mí —finalizó y se oyeron pasos alejándose.

El sujeto ya se había ido. Y él aun indeciso se acercó para coger el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pijama.

De prisa se dirigió al estudio y sin perder tiempo anotó a detalle lo que había ocurrido, no sabía si sería importante o no, pero no lo quería olvidar.

Después de unos minutos más, volvió a oír la puerta, que esta vez se abrió sola. Y Blaine entró.

—Ya llegué, espero no haber demorado —comentó, pasando a dejar lo que llevaba en la cocina.

—No —fue la firme respuesta proveniente del estudio, mientras mentalmente había un debate entre decirle lo ocurrido o no.

Le habían dicho "No le abras a nadie". Y él no había abierto la puerta. Así que siendo "lógico", dedujo que no habría necesidad de contarle nada, ya que no había violado la orden.

Y aunque se decía a sí mismo que no había hecho nada malo, la conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, salió del estudio llevándose consigo aquel cuadernillo y se metió a la alcoba, no quería ver a Blaine.

Tras de un par de horas, el estómago le comenzó a hacer ruidos y se vio forzado a salir en busca de comida.

No oía que alguien estuviese por ahí, así que con sigilo entró a la cocina y se petrificó al ver a Blaine de cuclillas frente al horno.

—¡Oh, me asustaste! Ya debes tener apetito, en un momento estará lista la comida —le informó algo asustado al principio, pero sin perder esa sonrisa.

A lo que Kurt asintió y no queriendo estar ahí precisamente con él, dijo:

—¿Puedo poner la mesa?

Blaine frunció el ceño mientras vaciló por un momento y luego le entregó una bandeja con los platos, cubiertos, vasos y servilletas.

«_En verdad es muy distinto_», afirmó para sí mismo.

—Cuando termines, siéntate ahora llevo la comida —le indicó todavía estando en la concina.

Kurt ya había terminado de colocar propiamente la mesa, con bastante facilidad, sólo era para dos.

—Ya ven a sentarte —lo llamó Blaine.

Abdiel estaba viendo el panorama desde el balcón del departamento, eso era casi como estar en el hospital, a diferencia de que ahora la razón por la que quería escapar era otra, por mentir. O no precisamente mentir, sino ocultar la verdad, que para variar era prácticamente lo mismo.

Él se acercó a la mesa y tomó el lugar opuesto al de Blaine. El doctor comenzó a servir y luego a comer.

—¿Y descubriste algo? —la repentina pregunta rompió el silencio que se había establecido.

Kurt abrió los ojos de par en par, pensando que aquello que creía ocultar ya había sido descubierto, lo cual lo puso nervioso.

—No, yo solamente estuve leyendo en el estudio —respondió cautelosamente.

—Por eso, viste o leíste algo sobre ti, ¿alguna novedad? —aclaró la pregunta.

Se acomodó en el asiento y logró relajarse, aunque todavía podía sentir la carga que conllevaba ocultar lo ocurrido antes con ese sujeto.

—No, tan sólo leí algunas hojas, pero no sé de qué se traten realmente, ya que me parece están en desorden.

—Hm… ¿te incomoda esta situación? —soltó Blaine de repente, tras haber asentido por lo que le comunicó Kurt, y luego del silencio que se instauró ya no pudo ignorar esa realidad, porque estaba demasiado presente.

—Bueno… yo realmente no sé nada sobre ti, sobre este lugar —dijo nervioso mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y daba una mirada de soslayo.

—Puedes preguntarme. Si quieres, no creo que haga daño decirte una que otra cosa —le invitó, mientras se dirigía a beber un poco de agua.

El asombro que embargó a Kurt era equiparable con la culpa que comenzaba a bullir. Pero ni eso pudo impedirle tomar esa oportunidad.

—Aparte de ti, ¿conozco a alguien más del edificio, de la cuidad? —se apresuró temiendo que la demora le haría perder alguna de las tantas dudas que lo embargaban, aprovecharía el momento.

—En el edificio todos te conocen. Pero no son lo que se puede llamar... amigos, simplemente conocidos. Sin embargo, tienes muchos amigos, conozco a uno que otro —respondió.

Al levantar la vista del plato vio que había sacado un cuadernillo y ahora se encontraba anotando.

—¿Qué anotas? ¿Recordaste algo? —inquirió de inmediato.

Negó con la cabeza y tras terminar de escribir dijo:

—Encontré esta libreta con mi nombre y… —vaciló un momento, pero a pesar de ello continuó—, no quiero olvidar nada, todo lo que sepa de mi lo anotaré, para no volver a olvidar.

—Buena idea —coincidió.

Al terminar la comida, Blaine no le permitió lavar los trastos, alegando que no había aprendido a hacerlo. Pero que podía ver como se hace y tal vez en otra ocasión lo haría, si así lo quería.

—Franco, igual a sinceridad —se dijo ya en la habitación después de razonar sobre lo que le había pasado a media tarde—. Él no parecía una mala persona. Sin embargo, mintió al decirme que era Blaine, aunque las intenciones que haya tenido fueran buenas, no debió haber mentido.

Claro que él también había "ocultado la verdad", pero con eso no haría daño a nadie. Era mejor evitar conflictos e ir conociendo sobre él mismo poco a poco, recordar, y no andar creyéndose lo que le digan.

«_Es mejor que comience a dejar de presionarme por quien fui, quizás nunca vuelva a ser esa persona. No sé si haya sido bueno o malo, pero eso fue antes, ahora seré quien debo ser. Ya que al parecer no dejé a nadie que esté esperándome ¿de qué me serviría volver a eso?_», reflexionó antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	7. La mirada anormal

¡Súper emocionado! Así es como me encuentro, justo hoy me acabo de dar cuenta de que un proyecto que esperaba con ansias ya está actualmente en marcha. Esta gran labor ha unido a muchas personas para poder ver la luz, me enteré de toda la idea casi desde su comienzo, pero por diversos motivos perdí toda noticia de la misma, hasta ahora.

No quiero darles ningún adelanto, en su mayoría porque no he tenido tiempo de leer ni el primer capítulo, pero me jacto de tener un sexto sentido para saber cuando una historia será buena (un 90% de mis traducciones las elijo de esa manera). Sin más palabrería sin sentido, les sugiero buscar...

Tumblr: **gleeseasonfixproject**

Archive of Our Own, con el TAG: **Glee Season Fix**

Todo el proyecto está planificado y pensado en Inglés, pero ya hay traducciones del mismo.

* * *

><p>** ES OBVIO QUE LOS OJOS NO HABLAN; PERO MUCHAS VECES DICEN MÁS QUE MIL PALABRAS **<p>

Días habían pasado desde que se estableció en ese departamento. Comenzaba a identificar personas y cada que descubría algo nuevo de su pasado lo anotaba. Prácticamente ya tenía una rutina y justo en estos momentos estaba a punto de bañarse.

Se dirigió al baño con todas las cosas listas para ducharse, entró sin tocar ya que había ocupado el baño antes a la misma hora y siempre estaba vacío, esa era una de las cosas que podría decir sabía con certeza. Al entrar percibió vapor, pero pensó que con el clima actual debía ser una reacción lógica, cuando abrió la cortina de la ducha se sorprendió al punto de quedarse ahí parado. Abrió los ojos de par en par, giró y al salir corriendo dijo:

—Lo siento… yo no sabía

Corrió directo al cuarto y se encerró. Tiró las cosas al piso y se fue directo a la cama, de la cual comenzó a resbalarse hasta llegar a quedar tirado sobre el piso.

«_Por Dios, debí haber tocado. Debí suponer que había alguien ahí_», se regañó con el rostro de un color rojo intenso debido a la vergüenza.

Y no era para menos, en el baño se encontró a Blaine completamente desnudo y él lo había visto.

«_¡Qué va a pensar de mí! Creerá que soy un pervertido_», se seguía diciendo.

Pero ni los gritos mentales pudieron evitar que las imágenes volvieran le volvieran de golpe a la mente. Blaine estaba de pie dentro de la ducha y completamente desnudo, lo primero que había visto fue esa ancha espalda, los duros, parados y turgentes glúteos, y las fuertes piernas; luego el doctor había girado el torso superior y le vio los cabellos como algas mojadas sobre el rostro, esos ojos color avellana viéndolo con asombro, gotitas de agua esparcidas por el fuerte pecho totalmente lampiño; estaba a punto de girarse completamente cuando Kurt había salido corriendo.

• • •

Solamente se dio la vuelta para verlo salir corriendo del baño.

—Debí asegurar la puerta —dijo viéndolo marcharse presuroso.

Simplemente se dirigió a cerrar y ponerle seguro a la puerta, y volvió para terminar de ducharse.

—No paso lo que había planeado —dijo decepcionado—. Eso te pasa por querer forzar las cosas —concluyó y se reprendió dando con el puño en los empañados azulejos color perla.

Sí, él había planeado todo, esperando que cuando Kurt entrara como lo hacía desde hace días y lo viese… todo para ver si recobraba la memoria. Y al ver lo que había ocurrido no sabía si debía disculparse o eso lo delataría sobre las intenciones ocultas que tuvo.

Y es que, a pesar de saber que era incorrecto, deseaba tanto que supiera al menos quien era Blaine. Y aunque fuera para divertirse lo sedujera… dado que entre ellos nunca había pasado algo más allá de coqueteos y candentes sesiones de besos y caricias, a causa mayormente de Kurt que por él. Pero aun si hubiese habido algo entre ellos, él seguiría cuidándolo y mimándolo, porque de verdad lo amaba.

Ya había terminado de vestirse y era hora de preparar la comida, así que hablaría con él una vez que estuvieran sentados a la mesa.

• • •

Pronto en la habitación se coló el aroma de la comida y supo que no podría retrasar el encuentro, se vería obligado a encararlo.

—Seguro, él estará furiosos conmigo —reflexionó—. Espero que al menos me deje explicarle…

_Toc_, _toc_. Llamaron a la puerta.

—Ya está lista la comida —le oyó decir a Blaine desde el pasillo y posteriormente los pasos que le indicaron ya se había retirado.

Tomó aire, se puso de pie y salió con la cabeza agachada, lo cual casi lo hace chocar con la mesa.

—Ten cuidado —Blaine lo alertó.

El castaño simplemente asintió y se sentó.

Durante los primeros momentos, en que servía la comida, el doctor vio que Kurt no levantaba la mirada.

«_Fue culpa mía. Yo debo disculparme. Enmendar el error que cometí por egoísmo _», pensó Blaine.

—Kurt sobre lo que pasó hace rato…

—No. Yo soy el que debe disculparse, no debí entrar sin tocar —le interrumpió—. Entiendo si estás enojado y quieres que me vaya de tu departamento… —la voz fue débil y un tanto sumisa.

—No. No estoy enojado y no quiero que te vayas —le interrumpió y para corregir el tono el que había hablado continuó—. Sin embargo, me gusta ver el rostro de las personas cuando les hablo.

Kurt levantó tímidamente el rostro y enseguida los ojos azules y los ambaribos se encontraron, y quedaron conectados.

«_Él no ve así a todas las personas_», esa idea le vino al recordar cómo veía a otros vecinos e incluso personal del hospital.

—Come, que se enfría —animó Blaine sonriendo y rompiendo el contacto visual, que para Kurt había durado mucho tiempo.

Lo cual hizo que el castaño se lo quedase viendo por más tiempo y luego comenzara a comer.

—Mis vacaciones ya están por terminar —comentó Blaine—. Espero no te moleste estar aquí solo por… bueno casi todo el día y parte de la noche.

—Yo sé que tienes que trabajar. Alguien lo tiene que hacer…

Ese debate ya lo habían tenido, pero Kurt mantenía la actitud de no querer depender de nadie para todo o al menos cooperar un poco.

—No te estoy reprochando nada, es más tú tienes suficiente dinero como para vivir por tu cuenta durante mucho tiempo —dijo esto, dándole una opción, una salida.

—Bueno, pues si de verdad tengo dinero como dices. Quiero que te cobres todo lo que has gastado en mí —respondió.

—Eso lo arreglaremos cuando recuperes la memoria, porque estoy seguro de que lo harás —dijo sonriendo—. Es más te llevaré a mi trabajo, el primer día, no creo que haya problema. Claro, si tú quieres.

—Me gustaría, pero no quiero causarte problemas —le contestó, en realidad la idea de volver al hospital le provocaba una extraña mezcla de claustrofobia y seguridad; ya que desde el momento en que estuvo consciente solamente habían existido las cuatro paredes de ese cuarto al cual ya estaba habituado, pero a la vez le recordaban la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente y el estrés.

—No te preocupes. Ya que quieres ir, prepárate porque irás al hospital… como visitante —sentenció Blaine.

Y continuaron comiendo. Ahora, con algo de ayuda, Kurt lavó los trastos y luego cada quien se dirigió a realizar actividades individuales de la tarde.

Blaine alistó las cosas para volver al hospital. Mientras que Kurt tomó por fin el baño que tanto necesitaba, cerrando la puerta con seguro para evitar accidentes.

• • •

Ya casi listo para dormirse le acudió a la mente la imagen de unos ojos que lo veían en cada desayuno, comida, cena, cada salida… cada vez que estaba con Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine.

—Quizás imagino todo esto, debí desarrollar un tipo de paranoia de vigilancia constante. Debe ser otra consecuencia por el golpe del accidente —se dijo antes de recordar que mañana iría de visita al hospital.

—Volver… —se decía Kurt—. Volver al hospital, pero ahora como visitante, la figura que yo nunca vi durante toda mi estancia —eso lo hizo feliz, ya que imaginó que podría visitar a personas, aunque no las conociese. Luego dejando caer los parpados por el cansancio.

Dejando de sentir el cuerpo e intentando olvidar esas locas teorías.

Mientras que en la otra "habitación", en donde Blaine trataba de acomodarse para conciliar el sueño.

—Debes ser paciente, todavía no ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que exista algún avance —se recordaba—. Debes dejar que él vaya avanzando a ritmo propio para que tome decisiones propias… aunque estas no lo lleven a estar junto a mí.

* * *

><p>Por cierto, ¡DÍA DE GLEE!<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	8. Matar sin armas

** NUESTROS SENTIDOS NOS DAN MUCHA INFORMACIÓN; AUNQUE A VECES EL MENSAJE NO ES CLARO **

Siempre que se espera algo el tiempo está en nuestra contra, se "vuelve más lento". Se percibe haber esperado horas, cuando apenas han pasado minutos o, en casos extremos, segundos. Ese era el caso de Kurt, que ya llevaba despierto unos cuarenta minutos.

«_Y… si ya se fue. ¿Me dejaría aquí? ¿Es muy temprano? Mejor vuelvo a dormir_», debatía en silencio, sin llegar a ningún resultado.

—¿Ya estará despierto? —logró difícilmente escuchar al otro lado de la puerta—. Mejor lo dejo dormir un poco más.

Pero al escuchar eso, de inmediato se puso de pie.

Comenzó a ponerse ropa, aunque no sabía que era lo indicado para un hospital. Terminó con unos pantalones deslavados, una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas a tres cuartos y un delgado abrigo negro. Una vez contento con el resultado salió para avisar a Blaine que ya estaba listo.

Lo encontró en la cocina, vestía un pantalón negro, camisa azul cielo y con el cabello engominado tal cual lo recordaba. Elegante y pulcro.

—¡Buen día! —se anunció con más emoción de la necesaria.

El doctor se giró para verlo sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que tenía plasmada por todo el rostro.

—Buen día, pensé que seguirías dormido —respondió.

—Ya tenía tiempo despierto, pero no sabía si ya era hora de levantarme —le comentó todavía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin saber lo que debería hacer.

—Bueno es algo temprano, pero ya que estas aquí, ven desayuna —le invitó levantando una gran taza verde.

—Gracias —luego de sentarse le llegó un fuerte olor a café— ¿Solamente tomaras café?

—Hm… eso es de ayuda para un doctor —dijo con una amplia sonrisa y tomando un sorbo de la taza.

Frunciendo el ceño y dándose unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo indice, en señal de estar pensando Kurt expresó—: Eso, no suena muy saludable. ¿Por qué no desayunas conmigo? —lo invitó y luego se retractó avergonzado—. Oh, perdona, yo no debería decirte que hacer.

—No es eso. Tienes razón, debo cuidar de mí, si quiero cuidar a mis pacientes —dijo, sirvió otro plato de fruta para él y se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Y no te estorbaré en tu trabajo? Porque si así, mejor me quedo —comentó.

Negando lentamente con la cabeza—. Claro que no tú puedes quedarte en mi consultorio mientras yo hago unas rondas y consultas.

—Hm… bueno, yo quisiera pasar a visitar a alguien —expresó esperando recibir el permiso.

«_¿Visitar a alguien? No estuvo tanto tiempo ahí como para haberse hecho de un amigo. ¿Recordó algo, a alguien?_», se puso rápidamente a analizar las opciones, pero dejó de hacerlo ya que no lo llevaban a nada concreto.

—¿A quién vas a visitar? —expresó la duda, sabiendo que era la única manera de calmarse.

—A quien esté en el hospital —dijo con toda naturalidad, dejándolo en las mismas.

Dejando de desayunar, lo volteó a mirar inquisitivamente—. ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, cuando yo estuve ahí, nunca recibí visitas y sé lo que se siente. Por eso quiero visitar a alguien que no recibe visitas, para que no se sienta tan solo —explicó con una sonrisa en los labios, son percatarse que era observado.

Esa respuesta dejó sin palabras a Blaine. Haber dicho que era _diferente_, era quedarse corto.

—¡Oh! Claro, no creo que haya problema. Siempre y cuando no salgas del hospital.

Luego de ello partieron rumbo al hospital. Descendiendo de un modo más sano y largo, ya que Kurt se resistió a subir al elevador, aunque de verdad intentó controlarse, al final el doctor no tuvo ningún inconveniente en ir por las escaleras.

El viaje fue relativamente más largo que antes fue, debido al tráfico de la mañana, en un clásico inicio laboral con el cielo nublado, bastantes personas de rostros somnolientos y caras largas, exceptuando a un par de "locos" que iban felices en el automóvil.

Al llegar al hospital a penas los rayos del sol comenzaban a proyectarse en los ventanales del hospital y el resplandor que se veía incrementado por el clásico color blanco, pacifico e higiénico. Tenía zonas verdes para que los pacientes salieran a dar una caminata, el estacionamiento y al frente una puerta automática que se abrió cuando ellos pusieron un pie sobre el tapete grisáceo de la entrada principal.

—No te separes de mí, al menos hasta que sepas donde está mi consultorio —le indicó entrando al edificio.

A diferencia de otros lugares, cuando entraron no fueron percibidos por casi nadie, todos estaban ocupados con deberes y preocupaciones personales.

—Buen día Luisa —saludó a la señorita detrás de la ventanilla en recepción.

—Bienvenido doctor Anderson, espero haya disfrutado sus vacaciones —fue la respuesta a la par que le tendía la hoja de registro del personal.

Blaine correspondió con una sonrisa—. Sí, gracias. ¿Me podrías dar los expedientes, por favor? —le pidió.

—Déjeme ver —dijo checando en el archivero—. ¡Ah! África ya vino por ellos, está muy emocionada de que ya haya vuelto doctor.

—África, siempre tan eficiente. Gracias —y comenzó a caminar, sin darse cuenta del tono con que le había sido comunicado el sentir de su ayudante.

—… ese doctor no se da cuenta de lo mucho que África quisiera estar con él… —Kurt le escuchó decir a la enfermera.

La oración fue incoherente para él. Y muy en el fondo le nació un sentimiento desconocido y a penas perceptible.

Continuaron caminando, Blaine iba levantando la mano en forma de saludo cada cuando y Kurt también vio como un par de enfermeras al verlos pasar comenzaron a cuchichear.

Y por fin llegaron al puesto de una enferma alta; medio bronceada; de cabello castaño claro, ondulado y largo; con unos grandes ojos color verde oscuro. Que al ver al doctor sonrió e hizo el máximo esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa al divisar a Kurt.

—Buen día doctor —saludó con una seductora voz y pose.

—Buen día —correspondió Blaine con la sonrisa que le brindaba a todos. Claro que la enfermera casi se desmaya por ello—. Traje compañía —dijo viendo en dirección a Abdiel y sonriéndole a él aún con más entusiasmo.

—Sí. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó fingiendo interés. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Blaine.

—Bien, se quedara en mi consultorio, atiéndelo por favor en lo que voy a hacer mi ronda —le indicó tomando los expedientes del escritorio y entrando al consultorio.

Abdiel lo siguió un poco después, el tiempo suficiente como para notar un ligero cambio en el semblante de África al momento en que Blaine se fue. Ante lo que él simplemente sonrió.

Una vez sola se puso de malas y hasta arrojó al piso una caja de chocolates que pretendía dar como regalo de bienvenida al doctor Anderson.

—Yo sé que le me quiere. Tan sólo es que por buena gente mantiene a ese parasito, pero pronto lo dejara por mí —se recordó en voz baja.

Dentro del consultorio Kurt volteaba a ver impresionado cada uno de los muros que estaban repletos de diplomas y reconocimientos.

—Veo que te gusta mucho lo que haces —comentó bastante seguro—. Aunque deberías pensar también en ti, aún no he visto a la afortunada que gozara de todo esto —dijo el castaño y luego reflexionando un poco y saliendo de su embelesamiento—. ¡Oh! Disculpa yo no debí…

—No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa —le dijo y aunque Kurt sintió que la frase no acabada ahí, prefirió quedarse con esa duda para no causar más molestias.

—Y… ¿A qué hora podre ir a visitar a los pacientes? —preguntó Kurt intentando pasar el momento de incomodidad.

—Esperaras cerca de unas dos horas, puedes estar aquí, o salir a las áreas verdes —le comunicó, se quitó el saco para ponerse la bata y tomar el estetoscopio, comenzando a organizar mentalmente las visitas que haría—. Si quieres algo, dile a África que te lo de —le indicó apartando la vista de los expedientes y sonriéndole. Para luego salir.

Y luego de estar leyendo los diplomas de la pared y checar algunos modelos del cuerpo humano, sacó el cuadernillo rojo, que se había convertido en un soporte para él, quería escribir lo que había descubierto sobre Blaine, y ese sentimiento desconocido que había tenido. Pero, no pudo hacerlo ya que se le había olvidado traer un lápiz. Y no viendo ninguno a la vista decidió pedirle uno a África. Salió del consultorio.

—Disculpa —la llamó, un poco apenado por interrumpirla.

Ella volteó de mala gana para verlo con odio en la mirada. Y él correspondió con una sonrisa.

«_¿Qué querrá este idiota? Seguro burlarse otra vez de mi_», pensó África.

«_Hm. No debe estar pasando un buen momento, solamente le pediré el lápiz y veré si puedo ayudarla en algo_», fue la explicación que se dio Kurt.

—Tan sólo quería saber, dónde están los lápices.

Ella se levantó de tajo, entró en el consultorio y fue directo al escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó un puñado de lápices.

Abdiel que la había seguido le agradeció.

—¿Algo más? —le dijo en tono grosero.

—No gracias —vaciló un momento—. Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar.

África se quedó congelada. ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Qué haría? ¿Era la oportunidad de vengarse?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow,


	9. Dulce ponzoña

** EL HUMANO TIENE UN MODO DE PENSAR TAN COMPLEJO QUE SOLAMENTE CONOCIENDO A UNO POR MUCHO TIEMPO, EN ALGUNOS CASO NI ASÍ, SE PUEDE SABER LO QUE HARÁ EN CIERTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS **

África había decido dejarlo por un momento y ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento a realizar. Él no podía estar siendo amable con ella después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Kurt se dispuso a escribir lo que había descubierto y colocando en un pequeño, casi invisible, párrafo el _sentimiento_. Ya que no supo si era importante o mejor dicho no sabía si era _real_.

Una vez terminado el escrito, volteó a ver al reloj y vio que aún faltaba tiempo para las visitas, así que decidió insistir con ayudar a África y de paso saber que le pasaba. Por lo que salió nuevamente del consultorio.

—Hm… disculpe, en verdad me desespera no hacer nada. Podría ayudarle en cualquier cosa, algo que me entretenga —le pidió.

«_Muy bien, no sé qué le pase. Pero ya que se da la oportunidad, habrá que aprovechar_», razonó riendo con malicia. Se giró en el asiento para ver al castaño.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías limpiar los marcos de los reconocimientos del doctor? —las palabras aparentando inocencia—. A él le gusta que todo esté limpio y si nota que tienen polvo me va a regañar.

Eso a Kurt no le pareció que encajase con lo que sabía de Blaine, pero bueno si a él le sonreía diferente, ¿por qué no iba a comportarse diferente con otras personas?

—Sí, claro. ¿Dónde consigo una balde, agua y un trapo? —quiso saber, muy ansioso por comenzar.

La enfermera dudó por un segundo, pero al final se puso de pie—. Mira te vas al piso de abajo, por ahí debe estar la intendente, dile que yo te mando —le indicó, señalándole la dirección.

Y al ver que se había ido, entró en el consultorio y aflojó unos cuantos de los marcos.

«_Comenzaré con esto. Luego veré que más hacer_», maquinó saliendo de la consulta.

Justo cuando había terminado de acomodarse nuevamente en la silla, llegó Kurt, con las cosas.

—Ya vine. Me dio un balde con agua —dijo sonriendo mostrando lo que llevaba consigo—. Bueno mejor me apuro, no sea que Blaine llegué antes —y se metió a limpiar.

«_Espero que deje al menos uno para cuando Blaine vuelva_», dijo mordiéndose el labio para contener la risa, volviendo a las labores, ansiosa por escuchar el desastre dentro del consultorio.

Pero adentro Kurt estaba demorando ya que antes de limpiarlos leía lo que decían y apreciaba el tipo de condecoraciones que significaban. Y entre tantos diplomas no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo un doctor tan prestigiado, pudo conocer a un simple escritor y estar viviendo con él?

«_Cuando llegue se lopreguntaré. Aunque antes debo hablar con África, no sé qué le pase, pero siento la necesidad de ayudarla ¿me estará comenzando a gustar?_», comenzaron a enredársele las ideas a Kurt.

De pronto al poner la mano sobre uno de los marcos, esté se precipitó al piso, y causó un estrépito que rompió con la armonía regente, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Y justamente a fuera Blaine estaba entregando los expedientes a África.

«_El universo conspira a mi favor_», se alegró África. Claro que por fuera puso un semblante de sorpresa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Blaine se precipito al consultorio.

Kurt inconscientemente apoyó la mano en otro marco, que también cayó fragmentándose junto con la cubierta de cristal, oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe y vio que Blaine lo estaba mirando. No supo interpretar lo que veía, pero seguramente debía estar enojado.

Al momento se agachó y comenzó a levantar los cristales, lo cual le causó heridas en las manos. Blaine no podía creer lo que veía, Kurt se estaba haciendo daño.

—¡Detente! —le ordenó.

Se acercó, hizo que soltara los cristales y lo llevó a sentarse en un sofá.

—Yo lo siento, únicamente quería ayudar… lo pagaré… —dijo entre sonoras respiraciones, no por el dolor de las heridas, sino por haber hecho que Blaine se enojara con él.

—Guarda silencio —le pidió y comenzó a retirarle los fragmentos de vidrio de la herida—. África, por favor tráeme unas gasas, alcohol y un vendaje —le pidió.

«¡_No quiero perderme la reprimenda!_», se quejó para sus adentros al salir.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —quiso saber, utilizando esto como medio para calmar a Kurt y a sí mismo.

—Yo, lo siento… no quería… tan sólo… por favor discúlpame… lo pagaré...

—No estoy molesto por que se hayan roto esos marcos, eso no importa. Me preocupa que hayas hecho daño —le aclaró, tomándole ambas manos para corroborar cualquier lesión.

—Aquí están las cosas —África, entró deprisa no queriendo perderse de nada.

—Gracias —dijo tomando las cosas y comenzado la curación—. Ahora, ¿podría ir por algo para levantar los cristales?

Ella puso una cara de enojo que solamente Kurt fue capaz de ver.

—Yo lo haré, fue mi culpa —intervino él.

—Tú estás herido. África lo puede hacer ¿verdad? —dijo volteando a verla.

—Sí, claro —dijo componiendo el gesto con una sonrisa. Y saliendo furiosa en busca de las cosas para recoger.

«_Eso te pasa por creer que él había cambiado. Maldito, ahora yo tengo que limpiar el desastre_», maldecía mientras salía.

Blaine vio de reojo un balde con agua y un trapo justo cerca del muro en que se encontraban los reconocimientos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —volvió a preguntar.

«_Él se enojara si lo ve sucio_», recordó lo que le había dicho la enfermera.

—Nada, tan sólo estaba viendo… y quise… —no supo que más decir.

Después de todo el escándalo y sin tener que dar mayores explicaciones, decidió ir a visitar a alguien ya que no quería causar otro desastre. Y fue a la recepción para preguntar por alguien.

—Buen día —saludó a la recepcionista.

—Buen día, ¿en que el puedo ayudar? —dijo sin haber apartado la vista del monitor de la computadora.

—Vengo a visitar a alguien —dijo tímidamente, esperando no estar interrumpiendo.

—¿Nombre, habitación? —preguntó con voz algo cansina.

—No lo sé. No vengo a visitar a alguien en específico —confesó.

La enfermera apartó la vista del monitor, para ver quien le estaba gastando esa broma.

—¿Usted no estaba con el doctor Ferrer? —preguntó, aunque en realidad no necesitaba respuesta.

—Sí. Pero yo quiero visitar a alguien —dijo lo que quería, no podía creer que dicho deseo no fuera comprensible.

—¿Algún familiar o amigo de usted está internado aquí? —inquirió la enfermera.

—No. Yo bueno… —no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería de otra manera. Para él era comprensible tal cual.

—Disculpen —Blaine habló a espaldas de Kurt—. Simplemente dígale donde está la sala de cancerología.

La enfermera-recepcionista así lo hizo, llevándolo donde estaban los niños.

• • •

«_Ese idiota está disfrutando la estancia aquí, mientras que yo limpio este desastre que él causó_», refunfuñaba mientras iba a depositar al contenedor trasero los restos de marcos.

Tuvo que contener la furia, ya que sabía que si entraba así, sus "amigas" le harían burla. Al pasar por el vestíbulo vio como Kurt estaba jugando con unos niños y deseó que toda ese lugar se derrumbara para que el ya no le "estorbara".

«_El doctor está solo. ¿Y si tan sólo envió a ese tipo a jugar para estar a solas conmigo? Seguro su plan era confesarme hoy el gran amor que siente por mi y ese tipo lo arruinó al venir_», la mente de África conjeturaba, tratando de hallar esperanzas de un amor inexistente.

Y decidida entró al consultorio del doctor. Él no dijo nada ya que creía debía traerle algún expediente, así que al ver que se trataba de ella, simplemente continuó haciendo el reporte de la visitas que había realizado.

—Doctor —lo llamó con una voz seductora, acercándose despacio.

—Si Áfri… —pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que cuando levantaba el rostro ella lo tomó y besó.

Ese beso no estaba planeado ser nada ventajoso ni invasivo, según África, ya que tan sólo era cuestión de sentir los labios de Blaine en los de ella.

Y por jugarretas del destino Kurt estaba entrando al consultorio en ese preciso momento.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	10. Celos ¿Por quién?

** LOS SENTIMIENTOS DAN MUCHAS RESPUESTAS; PERO CUANDO NO SE ESTÁ SEGURO DE CUAL SENTIMIENTO SE TRATA, SOLAMENTE NOS DEJA MÁS PREGUNTAS **

«_¡No puedo dejar de ser imprudente! Y qué con esto que siento… es algo que parece volverme violento, me siento traicionado, es algo que no quiero sentir… no sé por qué lo siento, no sé lo qué es. Puede ser posible que siga en la cama del hospital, en coma, y que todo esto sea simplemente una especie de sueño que comienza a volverse pesadilla, una infinita_», razonaba resguardado en un cubículo de los baños.

Y es que tenía razones de sobra para sentirse mal. Ya había sido imprudente cuando entró al baño y vio a Blaine en una situación bochornosa; y ahora volvía a tener problemas con las puertas, había visto a África y Blaine besándose. Y no habría ningún problema si tan sólo hubiese sido eso, pero no fue así, él pudo haber salido y esperado para poder entrar y disculparse; pero la emoción que tuvo no fue pena ni arrepentimiento, había sido rabia, ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese consultorio le hizo de manera inconsciente cerrar fuertemente los puños y querer golpear, destrozar, acabar con… bueno, de eso no sabía la razón con precisión, y también desconocía la raíz de esas sensaciones.

Ya se le habían "bajado" las ganas de _vengarse_, e incluso con ello, no quería ver a nadie, es especial ninguno de ellos, pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí por una o dos eternidades, ni siquiera por media. Ahí que aun contra su voluntad primaria, salió del baño ya que tuvo la ocurrencia de que alguien podría necesitar de ese cubículo más que él. Y en de momento él simplemente se estaba escondiendo, algo que no era de vida o muerte, al menos no instantánea.

Continuó divagando sin rumbo seguro por el hospital intentado evitar dirigirse al consultorio de Blaine, de todos modos no pararía de caminar.

• • •

Un beso es algo que puede provocar toda clase de sensaciones, desde animar, ilusionar, entristecer, hacer llorar… enojar.

Bueno, Blaine no estaba furioso, mejor dicho, se encontraba confundido y preocupado. África había entrado y sin previo aviso le había plantado tremendo beso y, como si la cosa no fuese ya de por si incomoda, Kurt los había visto y huyó del lugar. Y él no sabía qué hacer, decir, pensar, sentir. Habría sido un accidente, esa era una explicación "razonable" para él, pero ¿era tanta coincidencia que Kurt lo haya visto?

África no había dicho nada después del abrupto final que Blaine le había dado al beso, simplemente había salido. Con un gesto por medio del cuál no se podía decir que sentía, era una mezcla de todo; alegría, tristeza, enojo, duda, confusión…; y en verdad ni ella misma esperaba aquello, por una parte se alegraba que Kurt los hubiera visto y por otro lado la reacción del doctor no lograba interpretarla del todo. Hubiese querido que el momento hubiese durado más tiempo, pero ya que no había pasado así, ahora no sabía que hacer; el plan había sido besarlo y ver cómo lo tomaba, qué hacía, qué le decía… Pero las cosas habían cambiado y no tenía una explicación para la reacción que obtuvo.

Ninguno de los tres sabía qué hacer. Es más, no habían tenido contacto entre sí desde aquel momento, pero dado que los problemas son algo de lo que no podemos escapar, los primeros en verse fueron África y Blaine.

—Doctor, me avisaron que la hora de visita ya ha terminado y su amigo sigue rondando por ahí —comunicó tras esperar el mayor tiempo que pudo, era lo último que quería, alejarlo y para colmo unirlo con ese.

Blaine asintió con toda la seriedad digna de la profesión que ejercía y ya que ella no había dicho nada, él hizo lo mismo.

Y salió dejándole los expedientes.

—¿Es que acaso ese doctor no tiene memoria o qué? —se quejó al verlo irse sin decir nada.

«_Bueno creo que mi teoría es correcta. Simplemente fue un accidente. Ahora habrá que ver la reacción de Kurt, no creo que reaccione como aquella ocasión cuando la prima del vecino se me insinuó… ese era el Kurt de antes, ahora quizás se alegre por mi…_», iba preparándose para la situación.

Y para cuando lo vio no pudo más que frenarse de golpe. A la mente le acudía la ilusión de verlo celoso, enojado, furioso con él por haberlo traicionado. Al igual que sentía el instinto de querer disculparse, de pedirle perdón por esa traición. Gracias a ese momento de reflexión pudo recordar que quizá en algún momento ese hubiese sido el método, pero ahora solamente eran amigos y los amigos no se disculpaban por ese tipo de cosas, al menos no como él lo planeaba hacer.

Continuó el avance y ya que no sabía qué decir, al haberse acercado únicamente atinó a aclararse la garganta para denotar que estaba ahí.

—¡Oh! —espetó Kurt sorprendido, dándose la vuelta y viendo al doctor.

Y, como nunca, la tensión y nerviosismo se convirtió un grueso muro entre ellos. Ni siquiera Blaine, que siempre solía tener algo que decir, pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

«_Deberías decir que lo sientes. ¿Pero si notó tu reacción, querrá una explicación? Quizás sería mejor dejar que sea él quien hable primero… para saber lo que piensa sobre lo ocurrido_», comenzó a decirse con la cabeza agachada.

«_¡Que hable por favor! Quiero que me exprese el odio que siente por mí, que quiere matar a África por haberme besado, que desea engañarme para vengarse… ¡Que hable! Que me felicite, que termine con mis ilusiones y diga que se va, para que yo sea feliz con ella ¡Que no hable!_», Blaine se encontraba en una lucha mental muy contradictoria.

Así pasaron lo que les pareció fueron horas, en silencio. Para ambos solamente existían mutuamente, no había gente a los alrededores, no existía el hospital, el universo entero había desaparecido. Por supuesto que la sensación estaba presente en ambos, pero con motivos totalmente diferentes.

—Se… —comenzó Blaine, pero tuvo que aclararse otra vez la garganta—. Se ha terminado la hora de visita, es mejor que vayas a mi… —vaciló—, no puedes estar vagando por aquí —corrigió.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al consultorio en silencio total y de camino encontraron a una pequeña niña que al parecer no quería separar de la hermana, ya que la iban a poner en una habitación con otra niña.

—¡No yo no quiero que mi hermana este con otra niña! —exigía, importándole poco la escena que estaba haciendo.

—Por favor, tu hermana no va a dejar de quererte por estar con otra niña, además tan sólo va a ser por un tiempo —le decía la madre.

La enfermera miró apenada a la madre, ya que estaban demorando en acomodar a la niña en la habitación, además del espectáculo que estaban montando.

—Lo siento, es que son muy unidas y mi hija es muy celosa con su hermana. No quiere que alguien más este cerca de ella —explicó la madre, claramente sin idea de que hacer.

«_No quiere que alguien más este cerca… celos. CELOS_», esa idea le resonó en la cabeza a Kurt.

En ese momento tuvo una gran revelación, a la pase que muchas más dudas.

—Disculpen —interrumpió Kurt, acercándose a la niña y colocándose de cuclillas mientras sonreía—. Hola, ¿quieres mucho a tu hermana? —preguntó con un tono de voz tan amable, a lo que la niña asintió—. ¿Y quieres que ella esté bien para que pueda jugar contigo, verdad? —la niña nuevamente asintió, ahora mucho más calmada—. Entonces, debes dejar que esté en esa habitación, no importa si hay otra niña, tu hermana te quiere y… tal vez la niña que está ahí, cuando se sienta bien podría ser una amiguita más con la que puedan jugar juntas —dijo convenciendo a la niña.

Ahora la pequeña casi acarreó a los enfermeros para que metieran a la niña enferma.

—Muchas gracias —le agradeció la madre que se apresuró a entrar.

Y pudo ver que tanto ella, la enfermera, enfermeros e incluso Blaine lo veían. Tan sólo espero a que las niñas estuvieran en la habitación y puso de pie para retomar el camino.

—Es sorprendente como lograste que esa niña se tranquilizara y accediera —confesó Blaine.

«_Claro que no es de sorprenderse, él siempre tuvo un gran don de persuasión. Aunque no lo había visto usarlo para algo… algo que no fuese beneficio propio_», reflexionó el doctor.

—No fue la gran cosa, no hice nada en realidad —respondió apenado.

«_Definitivamente él no es Abdiel, al menos no el que yo creía conocer… aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que realmente no lo conociera tanto como pensaba_», se respondió a las dudas.

De pronto a Kurt se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Puedo utilizar tu portátil para buscar algo en internet? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Blaine.

De lo ocurrido no hubo palabra alguna por ninguno de los tres involucrados. Fue así como paso la tarde y ellos volvieron al departamento. Y justo al llegar Kurt le pidió a Blaine que le permitiese la cocina después de que hiciera la cena. La curiosidad fue algo que ayudó.

En la cocina Abdiel trataba de realizar una receta, que a pesar de ser sencilla y guiándose de internet, estaba haciendo con mucha alegría. Se trataba de unos panquecillos con nuez. Que al cabo de una hora salieron calientitos del horno. A Blaine le llegaba un aroma dulzón, casi podía decir que era lo Kurt estaba preparando, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Una vez estuvo recalentada la comida, se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Hablando de cualquier cosa, excepto de lo ocurrido hace horas en el consultorio. Y aun así Blaine podía notar el nerviosismo de Kurt.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó muy entusiasta el castaño.

Blaine disimuló la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparsele—. Sí —tuvo que aclararse la garganta para pronunciar ese monosílabo.

—Entonces, déjame, yo voy por algo— se puso de por y tomó rumbo hacia la cocina.

Quitando el trozo de servitoalla con que cubrió los panquecillos mientras los dejaba enfriar, salió de la cocina con unos seis panques de nuez en una canastita.

—Toma. Come uno —ofreció, respirando profundo para continuar—. Son una forma de disculparme por…

—¡Están deliciosos! —le interrumpió Blaine, que no se resistió a tomar uno y probarlo.

Y de verdad estaban exquisitos, lo que resultó ser una grata sorpresa ya que era la primera vez que Kurt cocinaba.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	11. Tipos de amor

** EL HUMANO CON TODA Y SU INTELIGENCIA ES TAN VULNERABLE COMO LOS DEMÁS ANIMALES; LA CONDICIÓN QUE SE HA OTORGADO, NO LO EXENTA DE LAS EMOCIONES **

Todos queremos y a todos nos quieren, aunque no siempre es de la forma que deseáramos.

«_Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Tengo que actuar de inmediato, él tiene que estar conmigo. Soy el único que lo entiende_», se iba diciendo un hombre alto; delgaducho; de cabellos negros y aplastados por demasiado gel; cara alargada y pálida. Que caminaba mirando a todo el mundo desdeñosamente.

Se trataba de Franco Rodríguez. Aquel con quien Kurt estuvo a punto de huir, pero ahora sostener quedaba el recuerdo, algo que para él no le era suficiente.

—Deténgalo por favor —le pidió una mujer, ya que las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Pero para él fue como si no le hubiesen dicho nada.

«_Estúpida. Para la otra deja de tragar donas, a ver si así puedes correr_», se burló mentalmente de ella, a la par que sonreía de lado.

A Franco se le podría describir como alguien egoísta, obsesivo, afectividad mal desarrollada, cruel, hipócrita, codicioso y en fin… no era una buena persona. Pero sobre todo se descartaba el lado vengativo que poseía, el cuál en este momento estaba apuntando alarmantemente en dirección a Blaine Anderson.

Ya se había puesto cómodo al llegar a su casa, era alguien a quien le importaba mucho la posición económica. Por ello no es de sorprender que invirtiera enormes cantidades de dinero, ganado con el esfuerzo de la estafa, en lujos.

—Ese maldito estúpido ―dijo entredientes―. Debería buscar en sus expedientes, ningún médico es tan decente y él no será la excepción. Quisiera encerrarlo de por vida —comenzó nuevamente a descargar la ira en ilusas formas de destruir a Blaine.

Se podía decir que no era peligroso, pero tal vez habría que tomarlo en cuenta, y más cuando creía que le habían robado algo que, por el simple hecho de quererlo, era suyo.

—Espera Kurt, pronto estarás conmigo, tu verdadero amor. Y serás mío por toda la vida —comenzó a fantasear como el castaño lo vanagloriaría por haberlo rescatado de aquel infierno.

Y como no podía faltar en todas las fantasías que tenía, la fortuna de Kurt. Eso lo hacía indudablemente más deseable.

• • •

África era algo más realista, pero por decir ello y que se le pueda catalogar como normal, no lo es todo. Nadie que se considere equilibrado se aferraría a un amor que no existe y nunca ha tenido razones para ser.

—Yo sé que él me quiere. Ese beso fue… mejor de lo que soñé. Pero debo ayudarlo a deshacerse de ese maldito estorbo discutía con su amiga mientras tomaban una taza de café con galletas.

—No lo sé Waka —ese era el apodo que se había ganado en referencia a su nombre y una canción sobre el mundial de fútbol que se había llevado en Sudáfrica—. No suena a que él esté interesado.

África golpeó la mesilla, de la sala se estar, al dejar la taza con mayor fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es obvio que nacismo para estar juntos —siempre le tenía que repetir lo mismo a su amiga, ya que ella veía las cosas desde un punto que chocaba con la visión de África—. El que tú no hayas sabido pelear por Joaquín, no quiere decir que yo haré lo mismo, quiero a Blaine y será mío —soltó ácidamente.

—A lo que tú llamas falta de valor, yo lo llamo sensatez. Él no me quería como yo, únicamente me veía como amiga. Y eso es algo de lo que no quieres darte cuenta, Blaine es gay y nunca va quererte como mujer —respondió a la defensiva.

—Eso es porque no ha encontrado a la mujer indicada, pero yo lo haré cambiar. Sé que él teme que yo no lo quiera por creer que es gay, y por eso no me confiesa el gran amor que tiene por mí —ahora no atacó, no se sentía de ánimos para discutir, simplemente se puso de pie—. Bueno, diría que fue un placer, pero… me tengo que ir —dijo dejando la taza medio llena de café y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Su amiga la había seguido hasta la puerta.

—Nos vemos —se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Tan sólo espero que te des cuenta de que…

—Otro día. Hasta luego Diana —la interrumpió y se fue.

«_Sé que me tiene envidia porque yo voy a conseguir el amor de Blaine. Pobre, se quedó sola por falta de esfuerzos, eso no me pasará a mí, estaré con mi amor no importa lo que tenga que hacer_», se alentaba mientras se dirigía a la parada del trasporte público.

Simplemente bastó con que subiese al colectivo para reafirmar su postura. Al momento de subir, todos los hombres se voltearon a verla, con miradas curiosas, obscenas y gestos vulgares. Y no podía ser de otra forma con la ropa que llevaba: una minifalda de mezclilla deslavada, una ombliguera con un enorme escote y bien maquillada, pero en ningún momento caía en lo vulgar, siempre conservaba el porte y la elegancia.

«_Si esta bola de salvajes incultos notan mi belleza, ¿Cómo va a ser posible que alguien tan culto como Blaine no lo haga?_».

• • •

Morder, masticar y tragar, eso era lo que había estado haciendo Blaine desde que habían terminado de cenar.

«_Esta es la prueba de que si él hubiese querido aprender a ser más hacendoso, lo hubiese logrado_», se alegraba Ever. «_Aunque cada cosa inusual que hace, lo aleja más del Kurt que conocí y eso reduce la posibilidad de que volvamos a estar juntos como antes_», y al mismo tiempo se entristecía.

Estaba a punto de comerse el último panque, pero prefirió ir por un vaso de leche a la cocina.

Salió al pasillo y cuando pasaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, se detuvo.

«_¿Estará dormido?_», pegó cuidadosamente el oído a la puerta y no logró escuchar nada. «_Debe estar dormido. Podría entrar a verlo dormir_», la repentina idea le cruzó la mente y posó su mano sobre la perilla.

La respiración se le acompasó, sintió como una corriente recorría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Cogió con más fuerza el perno, haciendo que se tensara.

«_Pero ¿si está despierto? Tendría que explicárselo ¿Qué le diría?_», se imaginó entrar y ver el desconcierto de Kurt, esos ojos azules mirándolo acusadoramente.

Focalizó su vista en la mano que sujetaba el perno y de inmediato aflojó el agarré y la retiró, como si le quemara. Y con paso forzado se dirigió a la cocina.

Tomó aire profundamente y sintió que la razón volvía a su cabeza. Sacó un vaso de la repisa, lo colocó sobre la mesa, fue por la leche al frigorífico y la vertió hasta que casi se derramaba del vaso.

Y la bebió rápidamente, aunque para él haya sido un proceso lento, que le dio el espacio de clarificar aún más sus ideas.

—No. Yo no puedo hacer esto, él debe tomar sus propias decisiones —concluyó, colocó el vaso en la tarja y se fue al dormitorio.

Ya resguardado bajo las mantas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Le vino a la mente las reacciones que había imaginado Kurt tendría en relación al beso con África.

—No pudimos hablar de ello. Y creo que en verdad no quiero saber qué es lo que piensa —se dijo con una apagada sonrisa—. Si no vuelve a ser el de antes… me conformaré con ser su amigo, con tenerlo cerca de mí —concluyó cerrando fuertemente los ojos, por los cuales salieron unas cuantas lagrimas que lo encaminaron al alivio del descanso.

• • •

Dentro de su habitación, y recostado con la luz apagada, pero no totalmente a oscuras, Kurt sacó el cuadernillo y el bolígrafo, preparado para escribir.

Cuando escuchó que alguien se detenía justo afuera de la puerta. Vio que el perno se tensaba. Y luego, cuando esperaba que alguien entrara, nada paso.

«_Deben ser alucinaciones, por el "problema" que tengo con las puertas_», pensó con humor y comenzó a escribir:

Hoy definitivamente fue un día totalmente extraño. Ir al consultorio con Blaine fue algo nuevo, diferente, al principio me sentía temeroso de salir, pero él me dio la confianza para hacerlo.

En su consultorio descubrí que es una persona muy buena, todos lo quieren; además de estar más que preparado para desempeñar su trabajo. Eso me confirma que es una muy buena persona y me hace feliz saber que es mi amigo.

Claro que no todo fue "miel sobre hojuelas" ya que nuevamente cometí una imprudencia al entrar en el consultorio sin tocar y lo vi besándose con África, su secretaria. Eso me hizo sentir algo… que no sé cómo nombrar, eran unas ganas de venganza, un odio, rencor. Y creo que me quedaré con la duda, ya que no considero conveniente preguntarle a Blaine sobre ello. Creo que es algo relacionado con lo que vi, quizás tenga que ver con África…

Bueno a parte de eso y también relacionado. Descubrí una forma de ayudar en el departamento, como un modo de disculpa hice unos panques y supe que puedo cocinar, eso le quitaría una tarea a Blaine y me agrada el sentirme útil.

Antes me daba mucha incertidumbre no saber quién era, pero ahora creo que ya no lo deseo. Quien soy, puedo ser y con quienes estoy, es algo que me agrada.

Abdiel.

Cerró el cuaderno, dejándolo encima del buró. Se cubrió con las mantas y sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, su último pensamiento fue: Blaine.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	12. Contacto dañino

** EN TODO MOMENTO NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON PERSONAS A NUESTRO ALREDEDOR; ALGO TIENEN QUE HACER O ENSAÑARNOS, SI DESPUÉS DE ESO SE QUEDAN O NO, ES ALGO QUE NOSOTROS DECIDIREMOS **

Una mañana más, Blaine ya estaba más que listo para irse, había dejado el desayuno listo. Kurt se quedaría ya que no quería que lo vieran como el "visitante permanente" en el hospital.

Y añadiéndole el hecho que ahora podía hacer algo más en el departamento, más allá de permanecer en ahí. Ahora él quería encargarse de la cocina. Había buscado algunas recetas en la red y decidió hacer carne asada.

Pero no pensaba pedirle dinero a Ever para comprar las cosas que necesitaría. Buscando entre sus cosas había encontrado una cajita que contenía dinero e infirió que si estaba en su habitación debía ser de él.

Después de desayunar y anotar lo que necesitaría comprar se decidió a ir al supermercado. En su camino para salir del edificio se encontró con un vecino en el piso 4.

—Buen día —lo saludó sonriente.

A lo que el individuo reaccionó con extrañez, asintió y se introdujo de inmediato a su departamento. Pero como Kurt siempre encontraba una razón para que la gente no estuviese contenta, no le extraño ese evento. No pensó que lo extraño era que él mismo fuese amable con sus vecinos.

Al salir del edificio, se quedó pensativo observándolo, grabándose la apariencia del edificio. Avanzaba unos cuantos pasos y se detenía para volver la vista al edificio. Nunca había salido solo, pero debía hacerlo si en verdad quería cooperar con las labores domésticas.

Con una morosa trayectoria logró llegar al supermercado. Al momento de cruzar las puertas automáticas de la entrada se sintió con una preocupación menos, más ligero. Estar en un lugar cerrado era algo que le daba una sensación de seguridad.

Comenzó a buscar las cosas para la receta y como cualquier consumidor de una tienda, se puso a curiosear por ahí. Dejándose llevar por los llamativos anuncios.

De pronto se escuchó un tipo de timbre y en seguida una voz femenina que hablaba por los parlantes del techo.

—Buenas tardes estimados clientes. Siendo las 12:48 de la tarde les informamos que hay una oferta en la sección de… —pero Kurt dejó de escuchar al enterarse de la hora.

Y comenzó a empujar su carrito, prácticamente a "contra corriente"; ya que las personas iban en dirección a la parte trasera del supermercado, seguramente por las ofertas antes anunciadas.

Justo en el momento que llegó a la zona de cajas de cobro, habían abierto una, sería el primero. Detrás de él llegó una señora regordeta y con cara de enojo.

—Ash. Y yo que tengo tanta prisa —refunfuñó golpeando el suelo embaldosado con la punta del pie derecho.

—Buenas tardes —comenzaba a decirle la cajera.

—Disculpe —la interrumpió—. Pase usted primero— le ofreció a la señora que había llegado después de él.

La señora lo vio con extrañez, más que allá del hecho que le hubiese cedido su lugar, fue por la forma sincera que le sonreía.

Aun así pasó primero a que le cobrasen. Es más, Kurt le ayudó a pasar las cosas para que le cobraran, a pesar de que fuesen dos carritos totalmente repletos, él no se quejó y mantuvo su sonrisa sincera y cálida.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó por protocolo una sonriente cajera.

—Buenas tardes —respondió animoso.

—¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? —le preguntó comenzando a pasar las cosas por el lector de códigos.

—Sí. Gracias, esta tienda está muy bien surtida —Kurt no entendió que eso no era una plática y continuó hablando. A lo que la cajera simplemente asentía y sonreía.

—Muchas gracias. Todos aquí son muy amables —se despidió una vez le había dado las dos bolsas con sus compras.

—Vuelva pronto —se despidió la cajera, «_Hoy los locos se despertaron más temprano_».

Salió y comenzó el camino de vuelta al edificio. Y como pensaba que era posible que se le hubiese olvidado algo, comenzó a corroborar las cosas de su lista con lo que traía en las bolsas.

Lo cual llevó como consecuencia obvia a que chocara con alguien, soltando las bolsas y lo que contenían.

«_Ahora quien es el imbécil que choco conmigo. ¡Si me ha ensuciado el traje, me las pagará!_» dijo el hombre agachándose a ver con desprecio al inoportuno.

Kurt se había agachado para recoger las cosas, mientras lo hacía levantó la vista para disculparse:

—¡Oh! Lo siento, fue mi culpa, por no fijarme.

«_¡Él, este es mi día de suerte!_», festejó para sus adentros y de inmediato se agachó para ayudarle a levantar las cosas.

—No te preocupes, yo también tuve la culpa —le dijo ahora con un semblante muy mable, muchísimo más de lo acostumbrado.

«¿_Me tuteó? ¿Lo conozco?_», reflexiono Abdiel.

—Disculpe ¿lo conozco? —preguntó verdaderamente intrigado.

«_Él no lo recuerda, perfecto_», se dijo maliciosamente.

—Claro, soy Franco. Franco Rodríguez, amigo tuyo y de Blaine. Quise ir a verte al hospital, pero Blaine no me lo permitió —dijo informándole que lo concía y de paso dejando mal a Blaine—. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu departamento?

—Claro —no quería ser descortés.

—Permíteme, te ayudo —dijo tomando la bolsa que menos pesaba.

Y se fueron caminando. Hablando como dos amigos.

• • •

Todo igual, igual que ayer, anteayer; igual que siempre. Eso es lo que había cambiado desde beso entre África y Blaine.

—Buen día África —saludó Blaine como siempre, sin ningún cambio.

«_De seguro fue por accidente, ella tampoco ha dicho nada sobre lo que ocurrió ayer_», razonó y continuó el camino hacia el consultorio.

—Buen día doctor —respondió.

«_Lo traes loco. Que tímido es, ni siquiera se atrevió a verte a la cara_», se animaba África, «_además hoy no trajo a ese parasito_».

En el hospital, se podía decir que todo estaba "muerto". No había pacientes, ninguno en comparación con el día anterior.

«_Es tu oportunidad. Estamos solos. ¡Vamos! Sabes lo tímido que es, si yo no actúo, él no lo hará_», se animó.

Sacó su bolso de mano, buscó un pequeño espejo en forma de rosa roja, para comenzar a retocarse el maquillaje, se volvió a poner rímel en las pestañas y por ultimo sacó un lápiz labial rojo cereza, se lo aplicó y como un toque coqueto, se puso un brillo que resalto el grosor de sus labios. Corroboró que todo estuviese bien, se ajustó el escote y fue decidida a entrar.

Dentro del consultorio Blaine divagaba. Abría y cerraba archivos, pensando:

«_Hoy casi no hay nada. ¿Y si me voy? Podría darle la sorpresa a Kurt, pasar más tiempo con él, claro que solamente como amigos_».

Cuando fue interrumpido por la entrada de África, supuso que se trataba de una consulta inesperada. Comenzó a acomodar las cosas, cerrar archivos innecesarios en la computadora. Estaba tan concentrado en la tarea que no se percató de que África ya estaba a su lado.

—Doctor —lo llamó—. Doctor —y Blaine levantó el rostro para verla… y fue besado.

«_Estos labios. ¿Pero? Él no está haciendo nada_», se percató. «_¿Y, si me acerco? Así me sentirá más cerca y eso lo hará desearme_», así lo hizo pero no notó cambio alguno.

Blaine se había quedado petrificado. No quería ofender a África, pero esto lo estaba incomodando. África por fin se apartó, debido a que necesitaba aire. Vio los ojos de Blaine. Esos no eran ojos de deseo, pasión ni lujuria. Era algo que ella no entendía, ¿acaso él no estaba sintiendo nada?

«_Quizás necesita otro beso, para que sepa que esto es real y no un sueño_», y volvió al ataque.

Pero esta vez, Blaine fue rápido, y se quitó del asiento.

—Vamos, no seas tímido —le invito África.

—Este no es sitio para hacer esto, no es que sea tímido, pero yo no…

Ella le colocó el dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre los labios de Blaine, para indicarle que guardara silencio.

—Me iré, si me prometes que a la salida iremos a tu casa, a continuar con esto —le dijo descaradamente.

—¿No lo entiende?, yo soy homosexual, no me gustan las mujeres de esa manera —y como ella intentaba apresarlo en un abrazo él tuvo que poner de por medio el escritorio y el respaldo de su asiento.

Ella descaradamente se subió en el escritorio y mostrándole obscenamente sus pechos le dijo:

—Eso es porque no has encontrado a la mujer indicada, yo te voy a curar.

Eso despertó algo antiguo en Blaine, una furia desconocida. El semblante cambio, ahora había rabia en su rostro.

—¡Te dices ser enfermera! Con esa mentalidad tan retrograda. La homosexualidad no es ninguna enfermedad —exclamó tomando aire ruidosamente para continuar—. Además, aunque me gustasen las mujeres y yo tuviera pareja no la engañaría, tú no me gustas.

Después de eso no supo cómo África ya estaba saliendo del consultorio.

«_Creí que sería más fácil. Pero esto lo hace más interesante, ese tipo lo tiene bien enredado, veremos quién gana_», se decía mientras salía.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	13. Golpe de verdades

** DICEN QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO LA VERDAD SALE A FLOTE; PERO LA REALIDAD ES QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁ AHÍ, TAN SÓLO QUE NO SABEMOS LO QUE ES **

Ya habían subido al departamento, por las escaleras, y ya que a Kurt se le hizo una persona muy amable, lo invitó a pasar para que tomara algo.

—No sé si le gustaría tomar algo de vino, y se lo ofrecería; pero no sé dónde están las botellas —dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con gaseosa de toronja.

—Hm… no importa —aseguró, fingiendo que le era irrelevante, pero de todos modos no desaprovechando la oportunidad—. Creo que las botellas las guardan en la bodeguita del fondo —señaló lo que Kurt conocía como la habitación de Blaine.

Rió tiernamente dirigiendo la mirada a dicho lugar, no a modo de burla sino porque en su inocencia le pareció gracioso que confundieran la recámara de Blaine con una bodega.

—No. Esa es la habitación de Blaine —aseguró, volviendo la vista había el invitado.

«_No le ha contado toda la verdad, perfecto_», se colmó de satisfacción.

—Creí que únicamente había una habitación en este departamento —soltó como si hablase a sí mismo, pero tan alto que evidenciaba la intención de ser escuchado por Kurt.

El gesto en el rostro de Kurt evidenció la sorpresa que le provocó escuchar eso—. Eso no es posible, los dos vivimos aquí —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa, sintiendo que al señalar tal hecho la situación sería obvia.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero ya que Blaine es… —dejó la frase al aire, suponiendo que el resto era evidente.

Pensándolo un momento, y creyendo entender a lo que su invitado se refería—. Sí, sé que Blaine es doctor y pero aun así nunca ha faltado a dormir —declaró, intentando recordar si alguna vez no hubiese sido así.

«_Es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de nada_», se dijo, comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que reunió.

—Él, ¿no te ha pedido que hagas algo? —quiso saber, probando ahora los posibles fallos que Blaine hubiese podido cometer.

Enderezando la postura y sin pensarlo mucho—. Bueno… ahora que lo dice… sí —se quedó pensativo, divagando en el trabajo que le costó conseguir hacer algo.

«_Maldito imbécil, lo ha estado obligando_», comenzó a conjeturar, basado en lo que él mismo haría en tal situación.

—Él, más bien no quiere que haga nada, dice que es porque no sé —dijo con una sonrisa que evidenciaba le daba pena admitirlo—; pero yo quiero aprender a hacer los quehaceres del departamento, para no ser un parasito, quiero ayudar —añadió, externando su deseo.

«_Aunque Blaine no le haya hecho nada. Definitivamente este no es el Kurt de antes_», dedujo, pero no quitó el dedo del renglón, en relación a hacerle ver la verdad, la que a él le convenía que supiese.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo se comporta? —cuestionó sugestivamente y tomó algo del vaso, que era refresco de toronja. Lo odiaba.

Simplemente lo dejó en la mesa de centro, empujándolo un poco para alejarlo, no pretendía terminárselo.

Kurt imitó la acción—. No sé a qué te refieres —respondió tras beber un poco de agua.

«_¡No puede ser que sea tan inocente! ¡Tan idiota!_», se quejó para sus adentros, la paciencia le había llegado al límite.

—¡Él es gay! —bramó en voz alta, y al no ver más allá de un simple y pequeño extrañamiento, continuó poniéndose de por y lanzando los brazos al aire—. Es homosexual, le gustan los hombres ¿No entiendes?

—No deberías expresarte así de tu amigo —replicó con voz calmada y lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado—. Y a mí no tiene por qué importarme, es él, no yo —ahora bajo el tono de voz, rectificando su abrupto.

La rabia estaba a tope, comenzaba a desbordarse, le haría entender las cosas a como diera lugar.

—Tú le gustas, él te desea. Por eso te ibas a mudar conmigo, antes del accidente; porque ya no soportabas sus constantes acosos —se le acercó y lo hizo verlo a los ojos con toda intención de grabar esas palabras en la cabeza del castaño.

—Por favor, salga… —comenzaba a hiperventilarse—. Váyase… ¡Que se largue! —estaba entrando en una crisis.

Se puso de pie apartando a Franco y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Recuerda, puedes confiar en mí. Llámame, ya tienes mi número —le recordó antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Tras cerrar la puerta de golpe y recargarse en ella, Kurt se quedó ahí por varios minutos. ¿Cómo iba a creer lo que le dijo un desconocido? ¡Nunca debo dejarlo entrar! La cabeza le estaba explotando con tantas cosas ocurriendo en tan poco tiempo. Con las manos cerradas en puño sobre el pecho esperó a que su respiración se normalizara, al igual que su mente. Tendría que corroborarlo, no podía tomar cierto lo que le dijeron, y tampoco sentía correcto olvidarse de todo.

Fue directo a la "habitación" de Blaine, abrió lenta y cuidadodamente la puerta, dentro de su ser chocaban el deseo de saber la verdad y el temor por la misma; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y vio con desconcierto que era verdad, lo que ese tal Franco dijo era verdad; ese lugar era una mala imitación de un dormitorio, aunque parecía ser espacioso, con tantas cajas encimadas a penas cabía una especie de camastro y una pequeña lamparilla que reposaba sobre una de las cajas. Sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros y decidió que no cargaría con ello ni un día, esa misma tarde lo aclararía todo.

• • •

El día continuó sin pacientes y el contacto que había tenido con África había sido casi nulo.

Aun así, la situación era tensa. Según él había dejado las cosas claras, no había en ningún momento la posibilidad de que algo ocurriese entre ellos, sentía que quizás pudo sonar cruel, pero a pesar de ello sabía que era lo mejor.

Para ella, tan sóloera un giro inesperado del juego, ahora se aplicaban nuevas reglas que habían hecho del juego algo verdaderamente interesante; ahora no solamente probaría que Blaine la amaba, también vencería a la persona que tanto se había burlado de ella. Y para ello necesitaba agregar algunos elementos a la estrategia, sabía que existía alguien que podría ayudarle, pero desconocía como contactarlo.

«_Kurt dijo que hoy cocinaría. Me pregunto ¿qué hará?_», se decía Blaine mientras cerraba los últimos archivos del computador y lo apagaba.

Quitó del perchero su saco y colgó la bata. Tomó sus cosas y algo extrañado salió.

—Hasta mañana África —se despidió de modo mecánico y presuroso.

—Hasta mañana doctor —respondió sin voltearlo a ver.

«_Por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Únicamente por ahora_», sentenció África.

Blaine ya había subido a su automóvil. Pero simplemente estaba dentro, todavía no prendía el motor.

Estaba reviviendo todas las cosas que le habían pasado hasta ese día.

Primero, había descubierto que Kurt, su amadisima pareja, lo engañaba y él había pretendido aclarar las cosas. Pedirle matrimonio para ver si formalizando la relación, lograba frenar aquella situación. Luego el accidente que frustró toda posibilidad de explicaciones.

—¿Me lo habría explicado? —verbalizó la gran duda, para luego de un tiempo reír sin gracias—. Lo dudo, de haber sido así, no se hubiera ido tan rápido —dejó de lado aquel razonamiento.

Cuando lo habían llamado del hospital fue un duro golpe. No podía creerlo y se culpó por no haberlo detenido, en ese momento tomó el asunto en sus manos. Antes que cualquier cosa la prioridad fue salvarlo y que se recuperara por completo. Para cuando eso estuvo listo, entró el factor de la memoria y ahora se presentó la necesidad de explicarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

—Si Franco lo hubiese visto, seguro Kurt ya no estaría conmigo… —sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa idea y por fin encendió el automóvil.

«_No vale la pena divagar en lo que "pudo ser". Mejor me concentro en seguir como hasta ahora, lo que llegue a pasar… será lo que deba ser_», y tomó la curva que lo introducía en la autopista.

Contra su propia voluntad, su mente le comenzó a mostrar memorias, recuerdos. Veía a un sujeto bailando y recordaba el temor que sintió; luego cuando en un parpadear sintió por primer y sorpresiva vez un beso efusivo; poder respirar esa esencia que le pareció tan atrayente, esa droga que podía encontrar en la misma fuentes, un cuello recién bañado; la que creyó sería su primera vez con él…

Pero tuvo que dejar todo eso fuera, todos los recuerdos se quedarían en ese automóvil, congelados en esos minutos, al pasar por la entrada del edificio esos recuerdos ya no eran bienvenidos, mucho menos en el apartamento, frente a él.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	14. Explicaciones inexplicables

** HAY MOMENTO CUANDO TENEMOS UNA IDEA, QUE POR MÁS PALABRAS QUE DIGAMOS NO PODEMOS EXPRESAR COMPLETA O EN EL SENTIDO CORRECTO **

Pocas veces en la vida hay verdaderas coincidencias, ya que normalmente son causalidades. Mientras que Blaine apagaba el motor del automóvil; Kurt volvía a poner en el fuego la carne asada, para recalentarla.

«_Es muy tarde, ya es muy tarde. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Él nunca llega tan tarde_», se preocupaba Kurt sentado mientras esperaba.

Y es que en realidad al doctor se le había hecho tarde, a pesar de haber salido a la misma hora, el haberse quedado pensando y conducir entre recuerdos lo había retrasado más de la cuenta. Mientras comenzaba a subir por el elevador, tenía una extraña sensación como si cada segundo que se acercaba al departamento, hiciera que un temor en su interior se incrementara.

Se escucharon pasos y luego que alguien abría la puerta, volteó ansioso a la puerta y por fin sintió el alivio-incertidumbre al ver a Blaine.

—Buenas noches —saludó al entrar a la par que dejaba en el perchero su saco y al pie del mismo el resto de sus cosas.

Justo en ese momento de inusual silencio el estómago le comenzó a hacer ruidos.

Kurt rio apagada e involuntariamente.

—Qué bueno que ya he puesto a recalentar la comida, hice carne asada —informó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Blaine apenado, se dispuso a poner los platos y cubiertos. Poco después Kurt salió con la comida lista para ser servida.

—Ven siéntate —le pidió el castaño.

«_Deja que coma, luego de eso le cuentas todo… o ¿será mejor ir preparándolo?_», debatía consigo mientras servía la sopa.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, Kurt sabía el por qué de su silencio y Blaine intuía algo que le impedía hablar.

—Co..m —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el hospital? —preguntó iniciando la conversación, que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no parecía que fuera a ser fluída.

Blaine, casi se atragantó ya que quería responder y aún tenía comida en la boca, tuvo que tomar un sorbo de agua de mango para poder pasar el bocado lo más pronto posible.

—Bien, gracias. —Esa clásica sonrisa apareció nuevamente, el hablar de lo que ocurría en su día y ver que Kurt le prestaba toda la atención, era algo que le gustaba mucho—. Casi no hubo pacientes, eso me alegra. Quiere decir que al menos mis pacientes están bien. ¿Qué tal tu día? —inquirió pausando de comer.

«_¿De verdad le importan sus pacientes o solamente es para que yo lo vea como una buena persona?_», esa idea salió de la nada.

—Hm… pues yo fui al centro comercial —dudó por un milésima de segundo, pero al final se recordó que no había hecho nada malo—, y de regreso me encontré con una persona…

—¡Fuiste solo! —lo interrumpió, no escuchando nada más que esa parte de la conversación.

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, esperando que le preguntase a quien se había encontrado.

—Bueno… creo que ya debes empezar a salir, pero ten cuidado —expresó ahora no tan sorprendido.

Fue entonces cuando Kurt se percató de que el plato de Blaine ya estaba vacío.

—¡Oh! Ya acabaste, voy por la carne asada —indicó, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina, sintió como si el peso sobre sus hombros se aligerara, tan sólo un poco. Pero aun así podía sentir la presión de hablar y conseguir la verdad. Tomó aire profundamente, levantó la bandeja donde estaba la carne y salió.

Le pidió el plato a Blaine, sirvió la carne y le paso el plato. Fue en ese instante que sintió como la mano del doctor rodeaba a la suya, podía sentir su calor, la tersa piel bajo su mano rozandolo. Ahora ese simple acto se convirtió en todo un evento, se sentía como una caricia.

«_Me está tocando, está acariciando mi mano_», pensó inmediatamente.

Para Kurt fueron minutos, quizás horas; cuando simplemente fue cuestión de segundos. Retiró la mano abruptamente, haciendo que le plato tambaleara, pero por suerte Blaine lo logró salvar.

—Casi… —dijo Blaine sin perder el semblante amable, pero Kurt ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

Así que comenzaron a comer. Sin comentar nada de lo que acababa de pasar. El castaño sentía que el nerviosismo era evidente, se cuidaba de no hacer contacto visual ni físico con el doctor, prácticamente se concentraba tanto por mantener la calma, que llegó al punto de no poder guardarselo por más tiempo.

—¿Tueresgay? —Kurt preguntó a toda prisa, con los ojos cerrados para poder atreverse a decir esas palabras.

—Disculpa, ¿hablaste? —titubeó. «¿_Me preguntó si era gay?_», dudó. Se movió en el asiento, por fin identificando la tensión del ambiente.

A pesar de sentir la garganta obstruida se obligó a hablar—. Te dije que me encontré a alguien cuando fui al supermercado, dijo llamarse Franco Rodríguez —la cadencia de las palabras fue lenta, planteaba comenzar a explicarle desde el principio.

La tensión ahora era un hecho. «_Dudo que Franco le haya dicho algo a mi favor… pero es mejor no conjeturar nada, parece que nunca acierto_», reflexionó.

—¡Ah! Qué bien —respondió tratando de sonar indiferente.

En realidad ahora mismo no estaba escuchando lo que el doctor decía, de estaba concentrando en poder hablar—. Estuve hablando con él, dijo que te conocía y a mí también —iba poco a poco, probando el terreno.

Asintió lentamente—. Sí, lo conocemos —una respuesta corta, al no saber lo que había ocurrido, decidió que lo mejor era no apresurarse y mantener la calma, tomó otro bocado de la carne asada.

«¡_Que no me pregunte qué tipo de relación! Porque no sabré que responderle_», pidió mentalmente, esforzándose por mantener un gesto inmutable.

—Bueno… —vaciló, había esperado algún tipo de reacción con lo que ya había dicho—. Es que él me comento algo, pero… yo no debo creer todo lo que me dicen, ¿cierto? —terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa, atreviéndose a levantar ligeramente la vista.

Al ver a Blaine se percató que había dejado de comer y estaba totalmente atento a lo que le decía. Lo vio asentir, indicándole que continuase.

—Dime, quizás yo te pueda explicar —invitó viendo que Kurt no decía nada, sabiendo lo siguiente podría derrumbarlo y aun así quería saberlo.

—Bueno… eso es lo que él dice, no tiene por qué ser cierto —sonrió nerviosamente, pero al ver el rostro de Blaine se dio cuenta que el doctor ya preveía lo que iba a decir—. Él me dijo… que tú eres… gay —pronunció pausadamente, observando cada reacción, teniendo cuidado con cada palabra que utilizaba.

Blaine sintió el devastador golpe, como si de una gigantesca bola de hierro lo hubiese golpeado. Ahora era Kurt el que esperaba una respuesta.

Tragó duro, sosteniendo con fuerza los cubiertos—. Sí, así es —pronunció sintiendo un enorme esfuerzo y alivio a la vez.

Los dos percibieron como el ambiente se hizo denso, ahora el tiempo comenzaba a ralentizarse, cada vez parecía ir más lento, se volvía más insufrible.

• • •

Mientras frente al televisor un hombre derramaba chocolate caliente sobre la mesilla de centro de la sala. Se paró para poder ir por un trapo con el cual limpiar.

«_Estúpido chocolate. Si arruinas mi mesa del siglo XIX..._», amenazó mentalmente.

Y es que aquella mesa cuyo borde estaba hecho de caoba negra y que en el centro era completada por un pesado y grueso cristal, dándole elegancia, con cuatro patas doradas en forma de garras de león, tenía un valor altísimo.

Restregó el trapo para quitar la mancha, con una mezcla de rudeza contra el chocolate y delicadeza por el mueble, al finalizar la tarea volvió a sentarse en el extravagante sillón.

—Ya es muy tarde —corroboró el reloj—. Debieron terminar de cenar hace un rato, ¿Por qué no me habrá llamado? Dudo demasiado que Blaine lo haya logrado convencer… pero bueno, no me pienso meter en problemas por ese —concluyó despectivamente.

Y con ello comenzó a resurgir el odio, desprecio, furia, ira… cada emoción negativa en contra de Blaine.

«_De no ser por él... yo ya estaría con Kurt, desde hace meses. Disfrutaría de su compañía, esa fortuna, lo tendría para mí y Blaine no…_», comenzó a descargar su furia.

Proyectó todo eso al aventar un marco con la fotografía de un matrimonio. Al oírlo caer se estremeció y de inmediato se agachó para recogerlo.

Vio que era la foto del día en que sus padres se casaron. Se puso de pie y con furia aplastó los restos del marco y cristal con el pie.

«_Eso no tiene valor. Es una baratija_», se recordó.

—Tendré que contratar a alguien para que limpie, cuando Kurt esté aquí, no quiero que haga nada, él solamente estará aquí para mí —se dijo dejando los restos del marco, cristal y foto en el piso.

Se dispuso ir a dormir.

«_Podría ir a ver que ocurrió, pero… si me encuentro a Blaine... no, mejor espero a que Kurt me hable. No, no vale tanto como para que me golpeen. Aunque esas cuentas en los bancos…_», comenzó a divagar en las posibilidades e ilusiones de lo que haría con tanto dinero.

Y es que él solamente veía en Kurt una gran cuenta de banco y por supuesto que le serviría tenerlo, él era alguien por quien todos lo envidiarían, y eso era algo que lo emocionaba.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	15. Acoso

** CUANDO AL HUMANO SE LE IMPLANTA LA IDEA DE QUE ALGO ES POSIBLE Y SE DAN LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS ADECUADAS; TENDERÁ A CAER EN ESA POSIBILIDAD POR EL HECHO DE HABER SIDO PREDISPUESTO **

«_Él, ¿no te ha pedido que hagas algo?__; __cómo se comporta; ¡Él es gay!; __Es homosexual, le gustan los hombres; __Tú le gustas, él te desea; __Ya no soportabas sus constantes acosos_» esas palabras atormentaban el sueño de Kurt.

Lo cual hizo que se despertara más tarde de lo habitual. Cuando Blaine ya se había ido, pero eso él no lo sabía, por lo que se quedó recostado esperando oírlo. Y de no haber sido porque tenía unas ganas incontenibles de ir al baño, seguramente se habría quedado ahí por un buen tiempo, pero cuando le fue imposible seguir aguantando se vio obligado a salir rápidamente del cuarto y meterse directo al baño, poniendo el seguro.

«_¿Estará ahí afuera?_», fue la pregunta que logró formularse una vez que había logrado liberar de sus urgencias biológicas.

Pegó el oído a la puerta y no logró escuchar ruido alguno, así que decidió salir cautelosamente luego de ponderarlo por un momento. Casi al llegar a la cocina percibió un aroma dulzón y, con extremo sigilo, entró.

En la mesa había una nota junto a un plato. Se acercó, seguro de que Blaine ya no estaba en el departamento.

Buen día

Hice unas tortitas, espero te gusten, cómelas mientras estén calientitas.

Que tengas un lindo día.

Blaine.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue no comer nada que hubiese hecho Blaine, pero el instinto de supervivencia pudo más que esa idea. Y al haberlos probado no se arrepintió, ya que le habían fascinado y estaban aún más exquisitas con miel de maple.

Al terminar dio un vistazo al departamento y decidió que tan sólo era cuestión de acomodar unas cosas, sacudir un poco y lavar los trastos.

Luego de incluso haber limpiado el piso, se sentó un poco disperso a ver la televisión. Se acomodó en el sofá, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

—… se me hace imposible que no lo note. Basta simplemente la manera en que lo mira —decía una mujer de edad madura, que aparecía en la telenovela que transmitían a esa hora.

—Claro, basta con ver cómo le habla. Es amable con todos, pero cuando se dirige con ella, es como si entregara el alma en cada palabra y ni se diga de esa sonrisa que le da… —respondió un señor de avanzada edad, pero ya no pudo continuar, dado que Kurt había apagado el televisor.

«_Él me mira, sus ojos brillan. Él me habla, siempre tiene algo que decirme. Él me ha tocado, su mano y mi mano, me ha acariciado_», la mente del castaño comenzó a crear y acrecentar situaciones que había pasado con Blaine.

Con un ligero temblor de manos, se cubrió la boca a la vez que abría los ojos azules de par en par, en ese instante su mente era una bomba, que con cualquier cosa explotaría.

Tuvo la intención de ir a mojarse la cara para poder aclararse las ideas, además de que por alguna razón se estaba sintiendo algo extraño, pero el entrar al baño, fue otro duro golpe. Cuando la puerta se abrió ante él,una sucesión de imagen le pasó con la cabeza, haciéndolo aferrarse al pomo y al marco de la puerta para no dejarse caer ahí mismo.

—Él sabía que yo siempre me bañaba a esa hora. Él lo planeó todo, quería que yo lo viera desnudo —comenzó nuevamente a conjeturar, esta vez se podría decir que casi acertaba.

«_Tú le gustas, él te desea_», recordó con claridad lo que le había dicho Franco. Esas palabras eran las que más hacían eco en su mente.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio lo más rápido que se podía avanzar apoyado de las paredes, tenía que anotar todo esto de inmediato, fue la reacción primordial que tuvo ante dada situación.

Al entrar oyó como la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, volteó poco a poco para ver la puerta y recordó cuando había visto al pomo tensarse una noche y como tuvo la sensación de que alguien había querido entrar en su habitación.

«_Ya no soportabas sus constantes acosos_», no pudo más, no quería recordar más. La cabeza comenzaba a punzarle.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos queriendo alejar todos esos recuerdos. Deseando que su mente lo dejara en paz.

Una vez situado sobre la cama, y habiendo hecho un esfuerzo por concentrarse y escribir en el cuadernillo, y volviéndolo a guardar—. Ojalá nunca hubiese ido al supermercado —se reprochó abrazándose a la almohada tan fuerte como le era posible.

Pero eso era algo que no podía cambiar por más que lo desease. Y al darse cuenta de ello, sus pensamientos se dirigieron al único tiempo que si podía cambiar. Rebuscó entre sus cosas, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba, en la bolsa de una sudadera. Sacó un trozo de papel arrugado, se dirigió a la sala con el paso más firme que pudo conseguir, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número que estaba en el papel.

• • •

Las puertas automáticas se abrían por enésima vez en el día, pero era la primera en mucho tiempo en que esa persona pasaba por ellas.

La mirada de un buen número de las enfermeras se dirigieron a él y otro tanto incluso de acercaron al sujeto.

—Hola —saludó comenzando a ser abrumado por todas, ya que lo querían saludar personalmente.

Y la verdad es que se había armado tremendo escándalo con su llegada, pero él estaba ahí porque lo habían llamado y tenía que llegar a su destino.

—Chicas, luego nos vemos, ahora vengo en calidad de "doctor corazón" —se disculpó y dijo las últimas dos palabras de manera muy solemne—. Y ustedes tienen que trabajar si no quieren que les llamen la atención —les indicó—. No se preocupen, presiento que estaré por aquí bastante tiempo —concluyó para animarlas.

Luego de aquella escandalosa escandalosa entrada, se dirigió a la recepción para que le dieran un pase de visitante. Y continúo su camino hasta el tercer piso.

África estaba reasignado algunas citas por teléfono cuando vio llegar a una figura que le hizo rabiar para sus adentros y no poco evitar rechinar los dientes.

—Hola África, ¿Cómo estás? —saludó amablemente.

—Bien —respondió una vez había terminado la llamada, sin ninguna pizca de odio, resentimiento o cualquier cosa por el estilo en la voz.

Tenía intención de continuar asiéndole la plática, ya que al parecer no tenía más llamas por realizar, pero fue entonces cuando del consultorio salió Blaine.

Tenía la mirada hacia unos papeles que sostenía—. Áfri… Mau, llegaste antes de lo previsto —se sorprendió acercándose para saludarlo.

Tras el afectuoso abrazo que recibió por parte del doctor, habló—. Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde, prefiero llegar temprano —le recordó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—África aquí están estos expedientes, ¿podrías archivarlos? —pidió dándole un bonche de carpetas color beige—. Vamos pasa, dentro de poco será la hora del almuerzo —le indicó a su invitado para que entrara con él.

Asintiendo comenzó a dar un par de pasos no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a la enfermera mientras se dirigía al consultorio de Blaine—. Bueno África, luego continuamos con nuestra charla.

«_Y para empeorar las cosas, llega este tipo_», refunfuño interiormente África, tomando un bolígrafo y apretándolo con la mano.

Después de unos minutos el doctor le habló a África por el interfono:

—¿Podrías decirle a la señora de la cafetería, que si me puede mandar dos platos de lo que más le gusta a Mauricio?, ella ya sabe. Gracias.

—Sí, claro —fue la respuesta de una voz embelesada y ella se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio del doctor Anderson:

—Ya teníamos años sin vernos —le recordó, en un tono acusador que obviamente era una broma.

Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos para acercarse al escritorio—. Claro que no, que exagerado, no nos vemos tanto desde que estás con él —le recordó—, pero no lo estoy culpando —se apresuró a aclarar.

Hubo un suspiro antes de la respuesta—. Sí, lo sé —el desánimo era bastante obvio.

Tomando asiento ahora en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, se inclinó sobre el mismo para hablarle más directamente—. Ese es el motivo de tu llamada, ¿cierto?

La pregunta no tuvo respuesta.

—De acuerdo, dime lo que pasa —poniendo los codos sobre el escritorio, apoyo la barbilla en las manos, mirándolo fijamente.

—No querrás desperdiciar tu día con esto… —le evitó la mirada.

Movió las manos para poder las del doctor, a manera de captar su atención—. Por favor. Sabes que me encanta ayudar, me gusta sentirme un "cupido-psicólogo" —ocupó nuevamente ese solemne tono—. Además, ¿quién mejor para aconsejarte que alguien que vivió en carne propia el letargo de estar contigo?

Blaine abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró fijamente.

—Es broma —Mau se anticipó a cualquier respuesta—. Jamás me arrepentiría de conocerte. Pero ya habla de una vez, te estas aprovechando de que me gusta hablar mucho.

—Mejor cuéntame tú, ¿qué has hecho?, así tienes un pretexto de estar por aquí más tiempo y saludar a tus amigas. Presiento que pronto me llegará el chisme de que alguien armó un alboroto en la recepción —le dijo acusadoramente.

—Okey, pero primero hay que esperar que llegue la comida, la plática se hará más amena —por fin le soltó la mano y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Esperaron a que llegara la comida y comenzaron con la plática.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	16. Nada iguales

** JAMÁS ENCONTRAREMOS ALGO IGUAL, NINGUNA PERSONA, EMOCIÓN, O COSA SERÁ IGUAL A OTRA; YA QUE POR LA MAS MÍNIMA VARIACIÓN LA IGUALDAD ES IMPOSIBLE DE ENCONTRAR **

«_¡Tranquilízate! Se lo vas a decir. No es como si te escaparas sin decir nada_» se recordaba un muy nervioso Kurt.

Finalmente había dejado de dar vueltas por el departamento y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, esperando a que el doctor llegara mientras movía manos y pies nerviosamente.

«_Franco dijo que podría venir por mi hoy mismo y espero no necesitar que lo haga. Estimo a Ever y le agradezco lo que hace por mí, pero no creo poder quererlo como él a mi…_», comenzaba a profundizar en esa línea de pensamientos.

Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dando a un muy alegre Blaine.

—Hola —saludó y Kurt se sobresaltó por la repentina irrupción, dándose cuenta de esto el doctor dejó sus cosas y continuó—. ¡Oh! Disculpa, no quería asustarte.

Blaine comenzó a desplazarse hacia la cocina, y pudo confirmar lo que su olfato le decía, vio que la cena ya estaba lista.

«_Recuérdalo, ahora él es quien decidirá. Y deberás respetar sus decisiones, aunque lo alejen de ti _», se recordó Blaine.

Tomó aire y salió nuevamente una vez que se sintió preparado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Vio que Kurt seguía sentado, pareciendo ausente.

—Kurt —lo llamó desde la cocina, comenzó a acercarse y no hubo respuesta, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt y fue la única manera en que obtuvo una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —habló sobresaltado y bruscamente apartó la mano de Blaine, sintiendo esa contacto incómodo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cerrando en un puño la mano, afirmando que ya no la utilizaría para tocarlo—. Es que no respondías —explicó.

Respirando profundo se espabiló—. Ya está la comida —dijo poniéndose de pie, todavía intranquilo.

—Eso es lo que decía, vamos a comer —por alguna razón sentía el ambiente extraño, pero no quiso darle tanta importancia.

Kurt simplemente bajó la mirada y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina. Prepararon todo para cenar, inusualmente ninguno de los dos habló, el contacto que estaban teniendo era mínimo.

Una vez sentados mientras estaban comiendo, no hubo conversación.

«_¿Por qué no habla? Bueno, se lo tendré que decir de todo modos_», Kurt decidió a la par que pasaba el bocado que tenía en la boca.

—Bla… —el tono de voz sonó extraño, por lo que se aclaró la garganta—. Yo quería decirte algo —expresó como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

Tras beber un trago de agua, el doctor sintió algo de alivio ante el inicio de la conversación—. Sí, adelanta dime —sonriendo, aunque la expresión que veía en el castaño le hacían sentir esas ganas querer correr para no escuchar lo que iba a ser pronunciado.

Con los cubiertos agarrados firmemente en ambas manos, pero sin intención de seguir comiendo, se enderezó—. Te había dicho sobre Franco —pausó, esperando alguna reacción al mencionar ese nombre, pero no la hubo—, y el me comentó que el día de mi accidente, yo me dirigía a mudarme con él —temeroso había bajado la mirada al decir esas últimas palabras.

«_Tienes que dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones_», se repetía mentalmente, pero si lo peor estaba por suceder, entonces al menos quería quedarse con un último recuerdo agradable—. Me gusta que la gente me vea cuando estamos hablando —confiaba en que la voz hubiera sonado normal.

Kurt tuvo que levantar la vista, abrir los ojos y fijarlos en las orbes que ahora parecían ser de oro, los ojos color miel de Blaine. En ese momento las fuerzas le flaquearon, pero él tenía que hacerlo, debía continuar.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, se forzó a hablar—. Yo he decido que me mudaré con él, eso es lo que iba a hacer de todos modos. —No hubo reacción no respuesta detectable, así que concluyó—. Mañana me iré, te pido que me dejes quedarme esta noche —ahora la voz fue difícilmente audible.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Blaine quiso cerrar fuertemente el puño, elevarlo tanto como le fuera posible y bajarlo con toda la fuerza que pudiera, y golpearse directamente en la cara, destrozar a la persona que había causado esta situación.

Manteniendose estoico de una manera admirable, respondió ahora las comisuras de sus labios caídas—. No, no hay ningún problema, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Una creciente necesidad de retractarse había le florecido—. Pero, únicamente lo hago porque no es tu responsabilidad mantenerme. —Sin importar nada, nunca podría ser desagradecido por todo lo que Blaine hizo por él.

La comida se había quitado estática, ahora ninguno de los dos comía—. Ya te había dicho que si lo quisieras, podrías vivir muy cómodamente, sin depender de nadie —comentó con seriedad.

Con las manos ocultas en el regazo, moviéndose inquietamente, respondió—. Y yo te había dicho que te cobraras todo lo que hayas gastado en mí —le recordó alzando la vista para verlo a la cara.

—Para mí no es una cargar tenerte aquí y tampoco es necesario que me pagues nada —la conversación se acabó, ninguno dijo nada más.

Cada quien se fue a dormir, más temprano de lo habitual, dado que los dos tenían dentro de sí una lucha emocional muy grande.

Por un lado Blaine sabía perfectamente que esto le causaba un gran dolor, estaba a punto de perder su relación, no solamente a una pareja, esa la había perdido desde el accidente, sino también a un amigo; sentía mucha rabia por no haberle contado las cosas él mismo, quizás eso hubiese cambiado las cosas.

Y por el otro lado Kurt tenía un sentimiento "atorado" que le bloqueaba la mente, era como un viejo dolor, algo de ese vida que él no recordaba, pero que lo hacía sentirse desprotegido; luego de ver que a Blaine no le importó la decisión que tomó, la ligereza con que lo aceptó, el que no le haya pedido una explicación, que lo dejase ir sin más. Todas esas sensaciones lo acompañaron hasta quedarse dormido.

Para cuando el alba estuvo en el horizonte, los dos ya llevaban un tiempo despiertos, aunque solamente Blaine había salido de su habitación. Ya estaba listo para irse y se demoraba en partir ya que seguía pensando:

«_¡Hazlo! Él es tu amigo, debes despedirte. De todos modos él seguirá pensando lo mismo de ti lo hagas o no. A estas alturas ya no tienes más que perder_», se decidió.

Con paso cauteloso y pausado se dirigió a la puerta de Kurt, tocó y esperó una respuesta. Pero nunca hubo una, ya que fue el mismo Kurt quien le abrió la puerta.

—Buen día —lo saludó.

Al ver que Kurt ya estaba vestido y una maleta preparada en el suelo, dudó por un segundo—. Buen día, veo que ya casi estás listo —pronunció Blaine sin mostrar lo afectado que estaba por esta situación.

Kurt no pudo mas que bajar la mirada. Ya que había visto en los ojos de Blaine una sombra de tristeza. Fue en ese momento que la determinación perdió toda la fuerza. Estaba a punto de dejar a una muy buena persona que lo había cuidado y ayudado sin pedirle nada… pero quedarse sería darle falsas ilusiones y no le parecía justo jugar de esa manera con él.

Hizo una reverencia, con intención de apartar la mirada—. Muchas gracias por todo. Espero poder volver a visitarte —dijo lo último tras un momento de vacilación.

Blaine juntó ambas manos, anticipándose a esa urgencia de abrazarlo—. Claro. Esta siempre será tu casa, no dudes en venir cuando quieras —aseguró con una sonrisa apagada.

Kurt pensó en darle la mano, pero al final decidió que no era lo correcto. Blaine se retiró, sabiendo que debía alejar. Hummel se quedó viendo la puerta, esperando a que el doctor volteara y así lo hizo. Ya que se le había olvidado llevarse el maletín, rieron por esa situación y luego vino la partida definitiva. Sabiendo que Anderson no volvería revisó la maleta, asegurándose de haber empacado todo.

Sintiéndose un poco mal por el modo en que se desarrollo la despedida, decidió cocinarle espagueti para que cenara. Tras lo cual se a sentó a esperar que el teléfono sonara.

Justo cuando estaba apreciando una de las pocas fotografías que habían en la sala de estar, una en la que aparecía Blaine, se asustó debido al túmbese del teléfono.

—Bueno... —contestó dudoso, creyendo que Blaine llamaba para saber si todavía estaba en el departamento.

—¿Ya estás listo? —una presurosa voz demandó saber.

Reconociendo a la persona que llamaba, respondió con tranquilidad—. Sí.

—Blaine, ¿todavía está en el apartamento? —fue la siguiente pregunta, había cierto nerviosismo en el tono.

—No. Ya se fue al hospital —le informó.

Un cambio repentino se hizo notar, ahora la voz se escuchó más segura—. Bueno, apúrate, te espero en el auto —y le colgaron.

Kurt comenzó a descender por las escaleras, bajando piso tras piso, lo cual no le hacía sentir que ganaba más libertad, al contrario, la perdía. Ya por fin en la calle, divisó el automóvil de Franco y llevó consigo la maleta en esa dirección. Tuvo que subir por cuenta propia el equipaje, ya que Franco no salió para nada. Eso le recordó que Blaine había cargado todo cuando salió del hospital, quizás porque en ese entonces era demasiado pronto para hacer esfuerzos. Subió al automóvil, del lado del copiloto.

No hablaron de nada relevante en el camino, iban avanzando había una zona de residencias exclusivas. Se detuvieron justo frente a una casa de bastante hermosa y a la vista costosa. Abdiel quería bajar la maleta, pero Franco le dijo que eso lo harían los criados, ya que según él, "para eso estaban".

Con tan sólo ver la casa notó las diferencias que había con Blaine. Y al entrar lo reafirmó todavía más. La casa era bellísima, pero tenía una atmósfera triste, era como si estuviese vacía, algo casi imposible dada la cantidad de artículos que había dentro, era más parecido a un museo que a un hogar.

—Y, ¿qué te dijo Blaine cuando le dijiste que te mudarías conmigo? —pregunto una vez que ya estaban sentados en la sala, tomando un poco de té.

Esa pregunta lo hizo sentir relajado, hablar de Blaine lo tranquilizaba—. Pues en realidad solamente me dijo que si de verdad quería hacerlo, lo hiciera —le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Franco ni siquiera hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por disimular la amplía sonrisa en su rostro, sa respuesta le había fascinado.

Al parecer ahora estaba de muy buen humor—. Muy bien. Tú dormirás en la habitación que esta junto a la mía, la de invitados.

Sintió un gran alivio por esa información, ahora podría ponerse a hacer algo—. Gracias. Quisiera ir a acomodar mis cosas.

El gesto de Franco cambió—. Ese no es tu trabajo. Para eso está la servidumbre —el desdén no fue mínimamente disimulado.

Eso le recordó que Blaine jamás hablaba mal de nadie ni se dirigía groseramente a las personas, siempre había una sonrisa de su parte para todos.

Luego de esas palabras, hubo un prolongado espacio de tiempo con un incómodo silencio en la habitación.

Kurt quiso limpiar un poco, pero recibió la misma negativa de antes. Lo que le hizo recordar que Blaine al principio no se lo permitía, pero cuando con el tiempo fue aprendiendo, podía hacer ese tipo de quehaceres y eso no era motivo de molestia alguna.

—Si quieres podría cocinar algo… —sugirió un tanto cansado de permanecer sentado y callado.

Los ojos de Franco se desorbitaron y parecía estar controlando una gran cantidad de furia.

—Él… te obligaba a ¡cocinarle! —soltó con el tono de voz algo elevado—. Te tenía como criado en su casa, ese maldito… se atrevió a tratarte como un sirviente… —ahora no solamente la voz eran atemorizantes, también lo eran los además y gestos.

—¡No! —le interrumpió Kurt, no dejaría que calumniaran a Blaine—. Él nunca hizo nada de eso, yo lo hacía porque quería, eso me hacía sentir útil, y no un parasito —se corrigió el tono.

Al parecer el plan para ponerlo en contra del doctor todavía no oportuno aplicarlo—. ¡Ah! Bueno en todo caso, podemos encargar comida —dijo sin decir nada para disculparse por el error que cometió.

Después de estar sentados, sin hacer nada, cenaron y después se retiraron a dormir.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	17. Extrañando

** SOLAMENTE AQUELLO QUE NOS HA IMPRESIONADO O MARCADO DE ALGUNA FORMA, TIENE EL PRIVILEGIO DE SER ALMACENADO **

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días y sin querer ya tenía una rutina, impuesta ya que no podía salir o hacer nada que Franco no le autorizara. Desde el primer día le había tomado buena parte de la noche conciliar el sueño, percibía una cierta incomodidad y aunque no dormía bien, se levantaba temprano.

Tenía muy presente que debía ser agradecido, pero ahora se comenzaba a sembrar el arrepentimiento. Prácticamente era lo mismo todos días, claro la única excepción eran la comida, la cena y que el tiempo continuaba pasando.

En las mañanas desayunaban avena con leche, sabía que era algo saludable, pero él quería variar, así que una mañana comentó:

—Recuerdo que alguna vez Blaine preparó unas tortitas y si se comen con miel de maple, saben aún mejor.

Sin preocuparse en dirigirle la mirada—. Eso no es comida, además la avena es saludable —declaró Franco que estaba leyendo el periódico.

Le pareció gracioso que a pesar de que Blaine era doctor, se diera el gusto de comer de manera no saludable—. No digo que lo comamos todos los días. Además Blaine es doctor, él sabe lo que es saludable, y de igual manera se los come.

Cerró el periódico—. Sí. Pero eso es allá, aquí no —la voz cortante denotaba que estaba comenzando a enojarse a tan temprana hora del día.

Desde que Kurt se había mudado, el nombre de Blaine se escuchaba más que antes y no precisamente de una forma que le agradara a Franco.

Como un objeto que se podía apreciar en la vitrina de una tienda de antigüedades, así se sentía Kurt. Independientemente de los pequeños actos de "rebeldía" que tenía esporádicamente para defender a Blaine, no se quejaba de nada.

Siendo domingo Franco permanecía todo el día en la casa. Y como se acercaba el fin de mes estaba checando las cuentas a pagar.

—Los gastos han aumentado mucho estos días —comentó con la intención de ser escuchado.

Kurt no supo que decir, él no tenía dinero para ayudar con los gastos y no se le permitían hacer nada en la casa, la única manera en que podría ayudar. A él no le gustaba permanecer sentado, pero al llegar a este lugar era lo único que hacía. Fue cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea, al menos eso le parecía a él.

—Hm… yo podría ayudar —comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde estaba Franco.

Tuvo que disimular la gran sonrisa que comenzaba a formarsele en el rostro. Esto era un gran noticia para él, ya que no podía tener a Kurt como quisiera, al menos no por ahora, tendría dinero.

Comenzó a mover los dedos como si estuviera contando billetes—. ¡Ah!, y ¿cómo podrías ayudar? —preguntó ansioso.

Se encogió de hombros, viéndose muy emocionado por que iba a decir—. Hm… bueno podría trabajar —sonrió ampliamente.

Esta vez Franco no pudo disimular la decepción que invadió su faz. Lo cual Kurt notó e inmediatamente agachó el rostro.

Poniéndose de pie, rio burlonamente—. ¿Trabajar? —se giro y caminó un poco para calmarse—. ¿Cómo piensas trabajar si tú no sabes hacer nada? —el desdén se transformó en un tono autoritario—. Además tienes que estar aquí —volvió a las facturas, no sin antes hacerle un gesto de que lo dejara a solas.

La situación le recordó que Blaine le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero primero debería aprender. Con cada momento que pasaba comenzaba a sentir que se había equivocado con esta decisión.

—Entonces, no veo otra forma de ayudar —declaró antes de salir, sin voltear a verlo.

«_Cálmate, piensa en lo que obtendrás si haces bien todo, el dinero en esas cuentas bancarias está esperando ser mío_», se tranquilizó, no quería asustarlo, al menos no antes de obtener la recompensa.

Se acarició con la mano la barbilla—. Antes, quiero decir del accidente; tu trabajabas —comenzó, nuevamente intentaría que fuera Kurt quien tuviera la iniciativa.

El castaño se giró intentando recordar, en algún momento él también había tenido esa duda, pero no recordaba lo que le habían dicho. Chasqueó los dedos.

—En seguida vuelvo, creo que eso lo tengo anotado —dijo yendo rumbo a su cuarto, a buscar el cuadernillo.

Cuando al fin regreso con Franco, continuaba releyendo hoja, por hoja.

«_¿Leer, escribir, cree que eso es lo que busco? Si esto no sale como quiero, creo que será mejor abandonar este plan, ya no le estoy viendo futuro… solamente sirve para hacer sufrir a Blaine_», reflexionaba Franco.

—¡Ah! Aquí está, yo soy un escritor —externó con gran alegría—. Recuerdo que un día me metí a mi estudio y comencé a leer lo que había escrito, fue… —en ese momento se giró para ver a Franco, que al parecer no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

Guardó silencio por un momento. Fue cuando recordó que Blaine siempre se interesaba por lo que tuviese que decirle, no importaba si le decía una tontería, pero eso era antes.

—Bueno a parte escribí que tenía dinero en el banco. Y el día que me mudé Blaine me dijo que podía vivir con ese dinero por el resto de mi vida muy cómodamente —comentó, esperando captar la atención de Franco.

Y el plan tuvo éxito, al momento que las palabras: cuenta de banco, vivir... muy cómodamente; fueron pronunciadas, los ojos de Franco se volvieron hacia él, animándolo a que continuase.

—¡Oh! ¿Y te dio la tarjeta, anotaste el número de cuenta, la clave? —preguntó entusiasmado, poniendo total atención al castaño y al cuadernillo que traía.

Pensativo por un momento, ladeó la cabeza—. No, nunca le pregunté nada de eso —la inocencia presente en las palabras, además de un poco de humor.

Pero a Franco no le causó la más mínima gracia. Era como si le hubiesen regalado un cheque en blanco y al final resultara estar sin fondos.

«_Medidas desesperadas, acciones desesperadas_», sentenció.

Tomó una decisión totalmente irracional, de haber sido en otra circunstancia. Pero ahora era la única alternativa.

—Mañana iremos a ver a Blaine al hospital lo más temprano posible —indicó.

Kurt sintió una inmensa alegría, lo que era totalmente inesperado. Sin embargo, dejó que la felicidad le fluyera por el cuerpo libremente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? —preguntó muy animado.

—Para que le pidas las tarjetas y número de cuentas —respondió volviendo a las cuentas.

Eso opaco en algún grado la felicidad del castaño, pero aun así estaba inmensamente feliz.

• • •

Ahora él prácticamente estaban juntos las 16 horas del día en el hospital, incluso durante las comidas; solamente les faltaba dormir juntos, pero eso no pasaría.

—En estos días me has explicado la situación tal como si yo la hubiese vivido —comentó Mau a Blaine—. Pero creo que estas olvidando algo.

Blaine dejó de tomar de su bebida al escucharlo decir lo último.

«_¿Algo que había omitido? Me engañaba. Cuando quise hablar con él y proponerle matrimonio, se fue. El accidente. La perdida de memoria. Mis malas decisiones… ¿Qué he olvidado?_», permaneció pensativo por uno momento.

Suspiró rindiéndose—. Pues dime el qué, por mi parte te he contado todo —respondió.

—Solamente me has contado lo que sucedió desde la fiesta, pero esa no es toda tu historia con Kurt, el verdadero comienzo fue muchísimo antes —dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Estaba por comenzar a hablar cuando el mesero había llegado.

—¿Desean algo más? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sí, el postre —Mau respondió sonriente, luego procedió a checar la carta de postres, no perdiendo tiempo en ello—. Tráiganos un par de rebanadas de pie de queso —y le devolvió la carta al mesero, que anotó la orden y se marchó.

Blaine había fruncido el ceño—. ¿No crees que es algo tarde para tanta comida? —inquirió Blaine.

A pesar de estar escuchándolo, era evidente que no iba a dejarse llevar—. No intentes desviarme del tema.

—De acuerdo, mi historia con Kurt, ¿qué tiene que ver con la situación actual? —externó curioso.

—¿Recuerdas cuando lo conociste en aquella noche de baile? —cuestionó, su rostro mostraba que estaba planeando algo.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —la respuesta fue inmediata y enérgica—. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer —iba a proseguir, cuando el mesero llegó con los postres.

Una vez más a solas, comenzó a decirle las cosas tal cual las había visto y vivido. Mentalmente era como si lo estuviese reviviendo:

_Era una noche algo calurosa, nada extraño ya que estaban en el pleno apogeo del verano. Había salido gracias a la insistencia de Mauricio, su expareja, se habían dado cuenta de que entre ellos no existía amor, al menos no el de un par de novios, lo de ellos era más parecido a una amistad que cada vez evolucionaba a hermandad._

_Al entrar se había sentido extraño, ese no era su ambiente en absoluto, no conocía a mucha gente y dado que no era muy propenso a relacionarse fácilmente, ya que creía que nadie lo querría a su lado por ser gay, esta no era una situación muy agradable. Sin embargo Mau lo traía de aquí para allá, le presentaba a cuanta persona que conocía con anterioridad, e incluso a algunas que él también acababa de conocer._

_Entre tanta gente durante toda la noche, únicamente una le llamó la atención. Justamente aquella a la que no podía encontrar, casi habían dado la vuelta completa al lugar, pero parecía que el sujeto que tanto le había llamado la atención, no se quedaba quieto. Comenzaba a creer que había sido una ilusión._

_La fiesta ya estaba entrando en pleno apogeo, ya se habían tomado algunos tragos y él tenía unas ganas incontenibles de ir al baño. Y dado que Mau había salido a bailar con un amigo, fue por cuenta propia. Yendo a pasado ligero se acercó a la entrada y alcanzó a escuchar una discusión._

_—¿Qué te pasa? —le gritaba un tipo a otro, al que tenía contra la pared y lo agarraba fuertemente de las muñecas._

_—Mira idiota, tú no vas a jugar conmigo, yo te traje y vas a estar donde yo esté —bramaba._

_Definitivamente no iba a permitir que algo así pasara en su presencia. Se dirigió al agresor y de un empujón lo apartó._

_—¡¿Qué le pasa?! —gritó con la esperanza de generar un escándalo, ya que no era una persona de meterse en peleas—. No tienes derecho de tratar a nadie así —no vaciló._

_—Este es nuestro asunto, no de usted. ¡Lárguese! —comenzó a avanzar rumbo al sujeto que estaba viendo el daño que le habían hecho en las muñecas, ahora sentado en el piso._

_Sorprendido por esa manera de actuar, lo detuvo de un golpe. Comenzando una pelea, que no fue muy prolongada ya que al parecer, el hablador, solamente sabía hacer eso, hablar._

_Para cuando se dirigía a ayudar a la víctima, el sujeto salió corriendo y únicamente musitó "Gracias"._

_Luego de ese evento y de utilizar el baño, regresó a la fiesta que se había concentrado en la pista de baile y ahora debía buscar a Mau, al principio le costó ya que no se acostumbraba a las luces así que anduvo dando vueltas por el grupo de personas que observaban lo que ocurría en el centro del tumulto. Hasta que por fin lo encontró, le preguntó dónde se había metido y tan sólo le había dicho que se perdió en el camino al baño._

Inclinándose hacia él—. ¡Ah! Me engañaste —se quejó Mau en tono de susurro, interrumpiéndolo.

Blaine comenzó a gesticular en señal de querer hablar, pero por un tiempo lo único que logró fue balbucear, hasta que se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, no le vi el caso decírtelo, ¿para qué? —comentó un poco desconcertado y tomando un trozo más de su pie—. ¿Me dejas continuar? —pidió.

Mau simplemente asintió.

_Fue en ese momento que aclamaban personas para que se metieran a bailar. Justamente el sujeto que le había llamado la atención entró a la pista riendo, feliz, pero sin pareja. Casi a empujones, aunque no tan forzado, Blaine había sido introducido a la pista y como nadie más quiso meterse, solamente estaban ellos dos. Luego las personas comenzaron a animarlos para que bailarán, por su parte el doctor estaba muy reservado, aunque quería conocer al chico no sabía muy bien la manera de proceder y de repente el sujeto se le aproximó provocadoramente y con un poco de vítores por parte de los presentes, se pusieron a bailar, aunque por su parte no era tanta la proximidad que se atrevería a ofrecer, sin embargo le encantaba tenerlo tan cerca._

_Una cosa llevo a la otra y esa noche comenzó algo que no podía olvidar nunca._

—Deberías pensado en ser cuenta historias o cuentista. Te iría muy bien —Mau sugirió.

—¡Qué gracioso! —respondió fingiendo enojo, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato con algunas migajas—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, pidiendo la cuenta.

Ya dentro del automóvil, rumbo a casa de Mauricio. Volvieron a la plática o mejor dicho la continuaron.

—Ves lo bueno de recordar el pasado —soltó Mau mientras miraban la carretera frente a ellos.

Asintiendo y creyendo saber la intención de su amigo, respondió—. Me divirtió mucho hacerlo, ¿querías que viera lo feliz que puedo ser?

Tarareó debatiéndose esa cuestión—. Hm… eso también podría ser, pero en realidad quería mostrarte que en aquel entonces, aunque tenías dudas y miedos, los enfrentaste y dio como resultado esa bella relación con Kurt. Si de verdad lo quieres, lucha, no te digo que lo lleves a bailar o lo persigas, pero tampoco te des por vencido; intenta poco a poco mostrarle que no todo es como cree y quizás esto únicamente sea una prueba más para ustedes, un recordatorio de que deben seguir procurándose —habló viendo perdido a través de la ventana.

Para luego voltear a verlo y colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Blaine, que le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Yo sé que tú puedes —le afirmó sonriéndole—. A parte, hay algo que acabo de descubrir.

Blaine sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque seguía siendo precavido, lo volteó a ver:

—¿Qué has descubierto? —preguntó curioso, el tomó de Mau de verdad lo inquietó, para luego volver la vista a la carretera.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, suspiró antes de hablar—. Me atrevo a apostar, con mucha seguridad, que el sujeto que estaba en problemas en el baño aquella noche, era Kurt —pudo ver que Blaine pretendía comenzaría a hablar, pero no se lo permitió—. Yo te estaba buscando con la vista y justo cuando vi hacia el baño, salió Kurt corriendo y fue directo con un grupo de personas, parecía muy normal, nada alterado.

No estaba seguro de lo que debía decir antes eso—. Es que, yo nunca lo pensé, él nunca me dijo nada… bueno otra cosa que no me dijo —bufó.

—Que eso no te preocupe, entre las parejas es normal guardar secretos, además ¿de que serviría que lo supieras? —Mau cuestionó añadiendo, relajado—. Además simplemente es una suposición.

En silencio por el poco camino que restaba, no hablaron, Blaine trataba de aceptar que no podía cambiar lo que fue y Mau se sentía mal por lo que había dicho.

Luego de dejar a Mauricio en su departamento, se fue directo a casa. Ahora quizás era él mismo en apariencia, pero mentalmente había dejado el miedo, estaba listo para pelear sin mayor arma que sí mismo, para aclarar las cosas y, de ser posible, por el amor de la persona que más quería.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	18. Reencuentro

** DECIR «ADIÓS», NO ES LO MÁS EXACTO; DESPEDIRSE CON UN «HASTA LUEGO», SERÍA LO MÁS OBVIO; PERO SIN DUDA EL «HASTA SIEMPRE», ES LO REALIZABLE **

Ansiedad, nerviosismo, miedo, alegría, incertidumbre… bueno en realidad lo que Kurt sintió al despertar era algo difícil de explicar, todo un abanico de emociones. Ya tenía un buen rato de estar esperando a Franco para desayunar, él había dicho que irían a verlo, lo más temprano posible y él sabía que ya era algo tarde.

Para cuando Franco se levantó, aun no estaba el desayuno. Eso los retrasaría aún más.

—Buen día —saludó Kurt, que estaba esperándolo sentado.

Ya se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla blancos, una playera azul celeste con las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos, el cabello castaño parecía haber sido mojado y alborotado.

«_Se ha arreglado demasiado para ir a ver a Blaine_», concluyó al verlo.

—Vámonos —instruyó comenzado a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿No desayunaremos? —inquirió Kurt comenzando a seguirlo, con torpeza.

—Por eso, comeremos fuera —respondió arrastrando las palabras.

Aumentó la velocidad de su andar, dejando atrás a Kurt, por mucha distancia. Se subió al automóvil, pretendió el motor y únicamente esperó a Kurt, porque lo necesitaba.

—Pero, nunca comemos fuera —comentó escéptico subiendo al automóvil.

Blanqueo los ojos antes de responder en tono cortante—. Solamente será hoy —pero luego cambio de parecer, recordó que debía asegurarse de que Kurt pidiera y obtuviese lo que quería—Hm… ¿Cómo planeas pedirle las cosas a Blaine?

No había pensado ni el más mínimo segundo en eso, ahora tendría que ver como pedirle las cosas; y no estaba seguro de siquiera iba a poder hablar con él, ya antes le había pasado que de tantas cosas que tenía por decir, no había podido expresar ni una sola.

—Yo- simplemente le diré… que necesito algo de dinero —titubeó.

«_Eso no es lo indicado. Debe exigirle las tarjetas, chequeras y todos los papeles necesarios para que todo pueda pasar a mis manos_», se quejó para sus adentros.

Apretó el agarre sobre el volante—. Sería mejor si le pides todos los papeles, o ¿quieres seguir dependiendo de él? —expresó en tono de burla.

Kurt únicamente fue capaz de morderse el labio inferior y se quedó viendo al borroso exterior que había en la ventanilla.

Quizás fuera por lo que le acaba de decir Franco o los intensos nervios que estaba generando a cada metro que estaba más cerca de Blaine. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar y la mente no dejaba de crear situaciones de cómo sería ese encuentro.

Comenzó a ver una sucesión de imágenes de lo que ocurriría, como atravesaría la puerta del consultorio y Blaine lo recibiría con su más brillante y cálida sonrisa. Luego como le daría la mano, para saludarlo, el calor, la tersa piel, su aroma… Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar eso de su mente.

Llegaron a un restaurant muy elegante, donde Franco tuvo que ordenar ya que Abdiel no sabía que eran los platillos y mucho menos como pronunciar tan rimbombantes nombres. El silencio fue lo más prolongado en ese momento.

Luego de terminar el desayuno Kurt supuso que irían directo al hospital, pero Franco quiso andar dando vueltas por la ciudad. Visitaron un parque, un centro comercial y más que nada demoraron en una tienda de antigüedades, donde Franco se la pasó verificando los artículos e intentando estafar a los vendedores asegurando que los artículos estaba siendo sobrevaluados.

El castaño no se quejó en ningún momento, esperó con paciencia y en la medida de lo posible apreció esos momentos. Tuvieron que pasar unas horas antes de poder ir rumbo al hospital.

• • •

—África, ya puede irse a comer —le comunicó Blaine por el interfono.

Un tanto molesta por esas palabras, tuvo que haber la pregunta de cortesía esperada—. ¿Van a querer que les manden algo de la cafetería?

La respuesta tardó un minuto en llegar.

—Muchas gracias, pero comeremos fuera —respondió Mau muy amablemente.

África no respondió al instante, y cuando lo hizo fue con un tono seco y cortante:

—Bien.

Y la enfermera se retiró a comer. Dentro del consultorio ellos estaban preparándose para hacer lo mismo.

—No pongas esa cara —reprendió Mau a Blaine—. Ya quedó claro que debes luchar por Kurt, pero tampoco te la vas a pasar esperando a que venga hasta tu puerta, para que puedas continuar viviendo.

—No me estoy quejando por nada, simplemente que no sé qué quieres comer —respondió reclinándose en su silla.

Mau adoptó una pose pensativa, con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda se daba golpecitos en la barbilla.

Tras no ocurrírsele nada y poniéndose de pie habló—. ¿Para qué planear? Mejor vamos y vemos lo que podemos encontrar— sugirió.

Comenzaron a prepararse. Mau dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio, Blaine se quitó la bata y la dejó en el perchero, sin ponerse el saco.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta—. Vamos —lo invitó a salir.

Algo que el doctor debía valorar era que Mau lo había estado acompañando en esos momentos tan difíciles y, por encima de eso, los consejos que le daba.

Reflexionando un poco, se decidió por expresar la duda que le rondaba la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿has pensado en cambiar de profesión y volverte psicólogo, consejero o algo por el estilo?

Mostrando que la pregunta le causó interés, meditó un momento—. Hm…—hizo un puchero y habló—. No. Me agrada ayudar a las personas, pero creo que es algo tan bello que sería repúgnate cobrar por ello, así que me realizo interiormente y sostengo mis gastos siendo un decente comunicólogo. —Añadió—: No es que hasta algo malo con esas profesiones, pero digamos que me gusta lo que hago tanto como profesión y pasatiempo.

Y continuaron hablando sobre el mismo tema. Mientras a las afueras del hospital un automóvil esperaba ver al doctor Anderson salir. Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que las puertas automáticas le dieron paso a la figura de la persona que esperaban.

Cuando al fin los ojos color azul eléctrico de Kurt enfocaron y supieron de quienes se trataban. Era Blaine con otro sujeto, lo cual provocó una gran desilusión e incomodidad en él, quiso ignorar la punzada en el pecho.

Un fuerte chasquido lo hizo parpadear y dejar de ver tan fijamente la escena—. Ya, vamos, bájate —Franco lo apuró, saliendo del automóvil.

Kurt comenzó a dudar y de ser por él se hubiese quedado en el automóvil, salir parecía provocarle malestar. Pero no tenía alternativa, tuvo que salir.

Mientras se reía del comentario de si amigo, Mau vio algo que le llamó la atención y se sorprendió al observar con detenimiento—. ¿Ya lo viste? —se dirigió a Anderson.

Blaine tan sólo siguió la dirección a la que miraba su amigo y mientras sentía un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo, asintió.

En esos momentos la claridad mental de Mau no estaba en su mejor momento, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Blaine por los hombros y lo giró para poder plantearle un beso en la boca. El doctor se vio notoriamente sorprendido, pero no hizo nada para frenarlo.

Los ojos de Kurt se desorbitaron lo suficiente como para que Franco se diese cuenta.

Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, comentó con saña—. Ves, a penas te mudaste y ya se consiguió un novio —estaba detrás de Kurt, ya que el castaño le estaba funcionando como escudo ante Blaine.

El rostro que puso Anderson después del beso; que en realidad solamente habían juntado los labios, un beso de pico, con un leve roce de labios; la mueca era indescifrable, como si no fuese algo nuevo. Y no lo era, ya que antes habían tenido una relación. Mau ahora se había hecho a un lado y tenía la vista baja.

Todavía con la impresión aflor de piel Kurt continúo avanzando, con Franco tras él. Para cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerablemente cerca Blaine habló:

Dio un paso al frente, dejando a Mauricio parcialmente tras de sí—. Hola Kurt, Franco —el tono de voz fue neutral, algo que logró con grandes esfuerzos.

Al escuchar esa voz las manos de Kurt se comenzaron a cerrar para en un par de puños ligeramente apretados. Parecía estar viendo hacia el vacío, pero en realidad estaba mirando al sujeto que estaba detrás del doctor.

En esos momentos de silencio Blaine se quedó observando la figura que ante él se presentaba, el cabello alborotado que le daba un toque rebelde, lo pacifico de la ropa que lo acercaba a algo angelical y aquel rostro ovalado de facciones finas... pero su contemplación fue interrumpida al ver que Kurt era empujado.

—Ve, ahora —Franco susurró al empujarlo.

Kurt avanzó vacilante unos cuantos pasos, se aclaró la garganta lo más disimuladamente posible, con la vista ligeramente agachada.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo y luego dio una fugaz mirada hacia Mau —. A solas.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para volver a verlo, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad—. Vamos al consultorio —sugirió, luego volteó a mirar a Mau—. ¿Te importaría?

Evitando mirar directamente hacia Kurt, respondió—. No te preocupes por mí —«_No sé por qué lo besé_» pensó.

«_A solas. Eso no era parte del plan. Pero no importa con tal de que consiga lo que quiero_», Franco se cruzó de brazos, nervioso. Y aun así llamó a Kurt para discutir lo que haría.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar con él a solas? —musitó receloso, cuando al fin estuvieron suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados por los otros.

Kurt no se sentía con ganas de dar explicaciones, quería estar cerca de Blaine, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

—Le pediré el dinero —fueron las únicas palabras que dijo y se giró para regresar al lado de Blaine.

Y ahora comenzaron a caminar rumbo al interior del hospital. Para Kurt cada paso era pesado y lento, las baldosas bajo sus pies parecían retumbar a cada paso y de un momento a otro las baldosas se reformaron, haciendo que se viera más extenso. Blaine dudaba estar preparado para esto, pero de nada le servía cuestionárselo, estuviese listo o no, ahora ya no había otro camino.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	19. Nombrando al sentimiento

** TODOS DICEN CALLAR O GUARDAR UN SECRETO POR ALGUNA RAZÓN, COMO SI FUESE UN SACRIFICIO; SI SUPIERAN QUE DECIRLO SERÍA LO MEJOR **

«_¿Me estaré confundiendo? Es lo más probable. Si hubiese habido algo entre él y yo, me lo hubiera dicho_», iba razonando Kurt.

«_El plan era, ¡darle celos!_», dedujo por fin Blaine, después de analizar la situación. «_¿Funcionará? ¿A qué habrá venido?_»

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reflexionar ya que llegaron muy al consultorio, África no estaba en su lugar ya que había bajado a comer.

—Entra, por favor—pidió Blaine abriéndole la puerta.

Kurt entró con paso vacilante y cuando estuvo completamente adentro, comenzó a fijarse en el lugar, más que nada en unas cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio, las cuales dedujo serian del sujeto con el que lo vio antes.

«_Ellos han estado aquí_», Kurt volvió a sentir ese pinchazo en el pecho.

Blaine se movió dentro del consultorio y una vez que se estableció, llamó a Kurt—. Toma asiento.

El castaño se dirigía a los asientos que estaban frente al escritorio, pero el doctor lo llamaba a un sofá, un sitio ligeramente más íntimo. Vaciló por un momento, no sabía dónde sentarse, junto a él o al otro extremo opuesto del sofá, decidió sentarse no tan lejos ni tan cerca.

Intentó no dar la mayor importancia a esto, pero obviamente no dejó de notarlo—. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Blaine sonriente.

Kurt no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que se quedaron a solas. Y era porque tenía tanto que preguntar, tanto que decir, tantas cosas que la pasaban por la cabeza y dado que todo se le juntaba en la garganta, le estaba impidiendo hablar.

—Bien gracias. Tú debes estar feliz —respondió con una débil sonrisa, cambiando el tono en la última oración.

«_Se dio cuenta. ¡ÉL SE DIO CUENTA!... bueno, ¿cómo no iba a darse cuenta si me besó?_», pensó Blaine.

Ensanchó un poco más la sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Fue cuando pudo ver como Kurt jugueteaba nervioso con sus dedos y dirigía la mirada a todas partes, menos hacia él.

«_No digas nada, si él vino es por alguna razón; si llega a tocar el tema, se lo dirás_», Blaine planeaba lo que debía hacer.

—¿A que debo tu visita? —preguntó el doctor, reprimiendo más de un impulso.

Pero Kurt en realidad tampoco lo tenía claro en ese momento, tenía dudas, preguntas, cosas que confesar; aunque todo ello pugnaba por salir, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error, ser tan confiando.

—¿Por qué antes no tuviste una pareja, cuando yo estaba contigo? —soltó de pronto evadiendo la pregunta y las dudas que tenía respecto a la relación entre Blaine y él mismo.

Esto tomó al doctor más que las defensas bajas, fue un golpe que lo dejó prácticamente petrificado.

Balbuceó por un momento, pero se dispuso a recobrar la compostura y respiró profundo—. Lo que hay entre Mauricio y yo, es algo de hace mucho tiempo —comenzó, estaba diciendo la verdad, claro evitando comentar lo sucedido mientras realmente estuvieron juntos—. Él es maravilloso, es una hermosa persona y tan cariñoso, pero…

Por alguna razón todas esas palabras causaban una gran incomodidad en el castaño—. No sigas, no tienes que decirme todo lo que ocurre entre ustedes —intervino.

—Pero lo más importante es que él y yo ya… —Blaine intentó aclarar la situación.

Alzó una mano en gesto suplicante—. No, por favor —interrumpió moderando la voz, ya que en realidad quería gritarle que se callara.

Dejó de juguetear con sus dedos, ya que ahora formaban dos apretados puños sobre las rodillas. Sentía que estaba recordando algo, pero ahora con una mayor intensidad, inseguro de si podría contenerse.

«_Esto, esto que siento es muy similar… no, es mayor a lo que me provocó ver a Blaine con África, estos son celos_», concluyó aflojando ligeramente los puños, ya que le comenzaban a doler las palmas a causa de las uñas.

No levantó la mirada, se quedó un momento contemplando las marcas rojizas que le habían provocado las uñas sobre las palmas. Mientras que Blaine también captó lo que estaba ocurriendo y tratando de averiguarlo dijo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? —cuestionó aproximándose para poder observar mejor la situación.

La rapidez con que hizo ese movimiento generó una corriente de aire que fue directo al rostro de Kurt, llevándole la exquisita fragancia de Blaine, lo cual le hizo aspirar, inconscientemente, más de lo normal y de manera ruidosa. Eso se comenzó a convertir en algo que lo estaba hipnotizando, las fuerzas le comenzaron a huir y en el momento quiso estar más cerca del lugar de donde emanaba tal esencia, pero en un segundo de lucidez giro la cabeza, permitiéndose un respiro de sensatez.

Por parte de Blaine, no notó absolutamente nada relevante, solamente vio cuando Kurt giró la vista en otra dirección, lo cual le dio la idea errónea de que no quería estar cerca de él.

—No. No me pasa nada —respondió con un hilo de voz a penas audible y evitando el contacto visual.

«_¿Debo decirle lo que siento? No, él ya está con alguien, si yo me hubiese dado cuenta de esto antes… pero ahora únicamente me ve como su amigo_», se lamentó Kurt para sus adentros.

—Si quieres puedo decirle a una enfermera que vea las pequeñas heridas que tienes —sugirió, pensando en ayudarlo, pero sin incomodarlo.

—Tú… tú podrías, pero no es nada serio —respondió, primero queriendo tenerlo cerca y luego viendo que tal vez Blaine ya no lo quería ni ver.

Y fue el doctor mismo quien terminó viendo y curando las pequeñas heridas.

• • •

Desde que se habían quedado fuera, ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera se volteaban a mirar, por eso Mau decidió ayudar manteniendo ocupado a Franco.

—¿Quisiera ir a tomar algo a la cafetería? Yo invito —ofreció Mau.

Al principio Franco no volteó a mirarlo, pero cuando lo hizo y dio un pequeño vistazo, accedió sintiendo que de seguro lo invitaba por que le había gustado.

Se dirigieron en seguida a la cafetería, donde pidieron un par de cafés y unos pastelillos.

—Usted es Franco, ¿cierto? —inquirió Mau, tomando un pastelillo.

«_Hm… sabe quién soy, seguramente le encanto; pero ¿qué beneficio me podrá dar él?_», analizó Franco.

Lo miró de reojo—. Así es. ¿Y el tuyo? —dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

Asintiendo al darse cuenta de que eso era lo primero que debió decir—. Mauricio Salazar, mucho gusto —le ofreció la mano, con una tonta sonrisa por ese error.

Un brillo le apareció en los ojos—. Igualmente —respondió secamente—. ¿Blaine y tú, son?

Mau sonrió ante esa pregunta, al parecer Franco también tenía la intención de sacarle información. Pero, él no tenía nada que ocultar.

—Somos amigos, antes, mucho antes de que él anduviera con Kurt, fuimos pareja —dijo, marcando claramente la diferencia.

Con un gesto suspicaz— ¡Ah! —exclamó algo incrédulo—. Y ahora ¿han vuelto?

Confundido, así había dejado esa pregunta a Mau.

«_¿Somos una pareja? Yo lo besé, pero ¿por qué? ¿Todavía lo quiero de esa manera?_», su mente comenzó a pensar.

—Disculpa Franco, voy al baño, pero puedes esperar aquí a Kurt, Blaine seguramente vendrá aquí a buscarnos —le indicó, poniéndose de pie, sin voltear a verlo y yendo rumbo al baño.

Esto, claro fue audible para algunas pocas personas en los alrededores, pero por causas ajenas, fue escuchado por alguien a quien le convino muchísimo.

No había pasado nada de tiempo desde que Mau se había retirado, cuando una mujer muy atractiva, se le acercó.

Se quedó frente a él—. Hola —saludó acercándose a la mesa en la que estaba— ¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Levantó la mirada despectiva—. ¿Qué quiere? —articuló Franco, para que únicamente ella lo alcanzase a escuchar.

Sonrió con suficiencia—. Hablar de Blaine y Kurt —respondió tomando asiento.

Franco levantó la vista, ya que ahora estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que le tuviesen que decir.

Cambió el gesto, todavía con algo de precaución—. Continúe —dijo, dando un sorbo a la bebida.

—Bueno, ¿usted está interesado en Kurt, cierto? —pretendía asegurarse que si cooperaban, ella obtendría lo que quería.

«_Claro, todo lo que tenga que ver con el me interesa_», se dijo para sus adentros.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. ¿Y, esa respuesta es lo que nos hace amigos? —inquirió, por supuesto no se refería a una amistad per se.

La enfermera solamente logró anotar en una servilleta su número de teléfono.

—Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso, pero se podría decir que podremos cooperar para obtener lo que queremos —dijo extendiéndole la servilleta.

Él la tomó, como si se estuviesen despidiendo. Ambos sonrieron y ella se fue. Se guardó esa servilleta en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Franco había terminado de comerse el pastelillo y tomar el café, para cuando Mau había vuelto.

—¿Todavía no llegan? —preguntó al acercarse.

«_Si, los estoy guardando en mi bolsillo_», pensó sarcásticamente.

Corrigió la postura—. No, ya demoraron mucho.

—Tiene razón, vamos a buscarlos —indicó tomando rumbo a la salida de la cafetería.

Al estar a punto de tomar el ascensor, bajaron del mismo Blaine y Kurt, este último salió disparado del aparato.

Franco pudo ver que las manos de Kurt estaban con algunos curitas y en él comenzó a surgir la furia. Habían desgastado algo de su propiedad.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le exigió saber al castaño—. ¿Qué le has hecho? —bramó a Blaine.

—No le hice nada —respondio el doctor permaneciendo estoico.

—Por favor, no —le pidió Kurt, interponiéndose en el camino—. Vámonos —le pidió.

Y Franco, en parte por la petición y el miedo a un enfrentamiento, accedió.

—Adiós —se despidió Kurt, mirando solamente por unos segundos a Blaine y Mau.

—Hasta pronto —le respondió extendiéndole la mano.

Esta vez tuvo una respuesta rápida, Kurt el dio la mano de inmediato, pero así como se la dio, se acabó la despedida. Mau también le extendió la mano, dudoso respondió a esa acción y al hacerlo sintió que Mau no tenía la culpa de que Blaine hubiese continuado su vida. Les sonrió débilmente a ambos, para luego fue arriado por Franco a la salida.

Subieron al automóvil y fueron directo a la casa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	20. Acción y reacción

** «A TODA ACCIÓN, CORRESPONDE UNA REACCIÓN»; AL PARECER SI ES LA ADECUADA O NO, ES ALGO IRRELEVANTE **

Decir la verdad es lo correcto, pero en estas circunstancias hubiese sido mejor mentir. Ya que al momento en que Kurt le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, exceptuando lo que pensaba en esos momentos, y que no obtuvo los números y claves de las cuentas del banco, Franco se había enojado y no le prestó atención desde ese momento.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa, Franco bajó del automóvil y azotó la puerta, dejando dentro a Kurt, que comenzó a sentirse mal y mientras más tiempo pasaba decaída cada vez más.

Durante la cena Franco no dejó de reprocharle los gastos de la casa y costos de productos alimenticios. Eso hizo que Kurt no comiese, independientemente de que no tenía apetito. Al levantarse de la mesa se dirigió inmediatamente al dormitorio. Definitivamente ese hubiese pudo haber sido un gran día, pero ahora no estaba seguro de ello.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba vencido, de forma inconsciente se puso en posición fetal presionando fuertemente las piernas contra el pecho, eso parecía llenar de alguna forma un vacío que apenas se estaba formando y a comenzaba a notar. A la par de esto cerró los ojos, no quería ver el lugar en el que se encontraba, todavía con las luz de la habitación apagada, por la ventana se colaban ases de la iluminación de la calle, por lo que tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos, para poder llegar a la oscuridad, a un lugar donde no tuviera que ver a nadie, no pensar… pero eso era algo que no logró.

Ya que incluso con esa situación en mente, comenzó a ver escenas de lo que había pasado ese día y más que nada lo que tenía que ver con respecto a Blaine. Cuando lo vio con ese otro sujeto; sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos; el descubrimiento de algo que lo confundía; las sensaciones que había experimentado y más que nada una nostalgia que lo comenzaba a invadir.

Cuando al fin se relajó un poco, o mejor dicho sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para tratar de afrontar esa situación, y logró abrir sus ojos, los cuales le mostraban colores chillones entre rosa, amarrillo, azul y rojo; era como manchas provenientes de luces de neón. Que después de unos segundos comenzaron a hacerse borrosas debido a que los ojos de Abdiel comenzaron a acumular agua que le terminó fluyendo a través de las mejillas y con ello cayó en la cama, sin saber en qué momento se quedó dormido.

_Caminaba en un bosque o parque, no podía definir que era. Iban cuatro personas, una de ellas era él, las otras quizá las conocía. Iban en un tipo de formación dos iban detrás, y el con un sujeto de piel aceitunada, un poco alto, de cabello azabache y rizado, cara ovalada, cejas pobladas de curiosa forma triangular y de ojos color miel; que iba a su lado._

_Personas iban en dirección contraria a la de ellos, no podía decir quiénes eran ya que no les prestaba una atención especial. Podía decir que era tal vez medio día, ya que se veían los rayos del sol pasar a través de las hojas y ramas, ya que ellos estaban protegidos por las sombras de los árboles que estaban a las orillas del sendero donde iban, una rambla. No podía decirse que hubiera algún ruido, pero tampoco silencio. Ni siquiera cuando volteó a mirar al sujeto a su lado, que le indicó con señas que le diera su mano._

_—Pero, ¿qué va a decir la gente? —le respondió._

_Y el sujeto en respuesta tan solo tomó su mano. Pudo sentir, por fin, esa sensación de aquella tersa mano, el calor que emanaba, hasta la felicidad fluía a través de esa conexión._

Kurt se movió, pero no abrió los ojos, solamente fue la sensación de haber despertado, pero por alguna razón decidió seguir durmiendo.

_El cielo estaba abajo y la tierra arriba, el ambiente era poco familiar. O, quizás, él estaba de cabeza. Sintió como si algo lo movía, de pronto en frente de sus ojos apareció Blaine. Estaba rodeado por una especie de luz mística que únicamente dejaba ver quien era y tuvo la impresión de que ambos estaban desnudos, pero no lograba ver más allá del pecho, brazos y rostro de Blaine._

_Vio el rostro acercársele y sintió unos labios que comenzaban a invadir los suyos, queriendo ocupar su lugar, luchando, no por orillarlos, sino por fusionarse con ellos. De pronto se sintió caer de espalda sobre el colchón de una cama que al verla supo que estaba cubierta por pétalos de rosas rojas y se dejó caer en ella sintiendo la caricia de las tersas, suaves y frescas hojas en forma de besos tono carmesí._

_Volteó a ver a su amante, y con esa simple mirada es como si le hubiese expresado todo su agradecimiento y le dijera todos sus deseos. Sintió como esos brazos lo comenzaban a rodear, queriendo cubrirlo por completo, para luego sentir como si le susurrasen algo al oído izquierdo, volteando hacia ese lado para ver el rostro más angelical que jamás hubiese imaginado._

_Como si de alguna manera algo los hiciese cambiar de posición ahora ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro, podía verlo mover los labios y sentir que eso lo estremecía, pero no oía palabra alguna. Sus manos comenzaron a rozar delicada y tiernamente aquel rostro, que a su tacto era simplemente como acariciar algo intangible y cálido; a la par que percibía un aroma exquisito que inútilmente trataba de identificar y sintió la fusión de calor y frío al entrar en contacto con el pecho de su amante, que tenía esparcido gotitas de sudor en forma de pequeñas perlas._

_De alguna forma supo que después de tantas caricias estaban a punto de unirse de una forma más profunda, se dejó caer en la fina y tersa capa de pétalos, segundos después sintió que algo provocaba presión sobre él, se estremeció al percibir unas manos posarse y comenzar a acariciarle la espalda, luego lo besaron detrás de su oído y de pronto todo se esfumó…_

• • •

—Disculpa, de verdad no sé porque lo hice —repetía por enésima vez Mau con la cabeza agachada.

Mientras unas manos le levantaban el rostro, para que lo viesen a los ojos.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes, de verdad yo pensé que lo hiciste para darle celos a Kurt, pero si para ti significó…

—No —le interrumpió—. Yo, bueno, fue un impulso… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero yo te veo como un amigo, mi mejor amigo, nada más —dijo aceleradamente.

Asintió con la cabeza sintiendo un gran alivio interior—. Muy bien, entonces no tienes por qué disculparte —esbozó una sonrisa.

Intentando recobrar la normalidad, respiró profundo—. Bueno, entonces, cuéntame todo —pidió, correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

Aunque Blaine no lo quería admitir, tenía muchas ganas de contar lo que había pasado, sentido, deseado...

Y anticipándose a la posible excusa que el doctor pudiera dar, Mau dijo:

—Y no te preocupes si es una larga historia, ya vas de salida y me debes una comida; que estoy dispuesto a intercambiar por una cena —recogió todas sus cosas, dispuesto a salir.

Se dirigieron al más próximo restaurant, ya que los dos morían de hambre. Después del encuentro con Kurt, no pudieron comer más allá de unas cuantas golosinas.

Al lugar que llegaron fue rápido ingresar, ya que estaba de reinauguración y según lo que boceaban la fiesta gratis empezaría dentro de unas tres horas, así que no había mucha gente por el momento.

Se apresuraron a pedir cualquier cosa de la carta, el caso era comer. Por lo que Blaine pidió una ensalada de hongos y el plato de la casa; mientras que Mau ordenó una crema de zanahoria y carne de puerco en salsa morita. Que cuando al fin se lo trajeron, tuvieron que intercambiar platos, ya que lo que habían ordenado no les agrado tanto.

Después de haber dado una gran muestra de rauda deglución, comenzaron a hablar:

—Hm… bueno, debo admitir que no esperaba nada concreto cuando los vimos —admitió con toda sinceridad—. Sin embargo tengo la sensación de que hubo algo que quería decirme y no lo hizo.

—¿Tú, le dijiste? —intervino Mau.

El silencio que siguió fue suficiente respuesta para la pregunta, el comunicologo estaba intentando inútilmente de ver las razones de su amigo, así que lo acompañó en el silencio.

—Admito que me gustaría saber tus razones, pero bueno, lo hecho está hecho —tomó un poco de agua para refrescarse la garganta—. Lo que importa ahora es lo que vas a hacer. Digo ya viste a Kurt, sabes lo que hubo entre ustedes y Franco.

Blaine carraspeó y se refrescó la garganta con la bebida que ordenó antes de responder.

—Bueno, algo que sé es que Franco lo trajo por algo, dudo que haya sido para verme, pero ya que no mencionó nada; eso debe ser una buena señal —dijo tratando de verlo desde la perspectiva más seria posible.

—Hm… bueno, eso también depende de su actitud, ¿cómo estuvo contigo? —preguntó Mau.

Blaine echó hacia atrás la cabeza y con ambas manos la sostuvo detrás de la nunca, y tenía la mirada pérdida.

Se inclinó para hablar directamente a su amigo, sin tener que informar a las pocas personas del rededor—. Fue como si estuviese confundido. Sentí que, a parte de querer decirme algo, quería estar cerca de mí y a la vez no; deseaba hablar y se mantenía herméticamente silencioso; pretendía verme, pero sin que yo lo supiese; como te digo es raro, extraño —concluyó volviendo a sentarse propiamente.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, en señal de procesar la escasa información que se le proporcionó—. Pues, como yo lo veo, si quieres saber lo que está pasando, deberás acercarte más a él y comenzar todo de nuevo, bueno casi todo —dijo, mostrando que a él no se le hacía una tarea muy fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

—Sé que no será fácil, pero, hoy tuve la prueba que esperaba. Cuando Kurt se lastimó las palmas e intenté checarlas, vi que no volteaba a verme, como si quisiera alejarse de mí; pero cuando le ofrecí que la enfermera lo viese, inconscientemente apretó mis manos para impedir que soltara las suyas —dijo con un brillo en los ojos y ampliando su sonrisa.

—No esperaría menos de ti —dijo tomando el último sorbo de su vaso.

Pidieron la cuenta y se fueron. Blaine pasó a dejar a Mau a su casa y él se fue directo a la suya.

• • •

—¡Ya levántate! —le gritó Franco mientras golpeaba la puerta, haciendo que se despertase.

Por el susto abrió los ojos de golpe, lo cual hizo que la luz los lastimase y que estuvieran hinchados, con dificultad los abrió por completo, se levantó y salió aun con el pijama puesto.

—¿Qué, te complace el poder levantarte tarde? —espetó crudamente Franco.

Fue cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo y él sabía muy bien por qué y por quién.

—No, no es tarde —corroboró en el reloj de la cocina.

Eso hizo que Franco arquease la ceja izquierda, formando un gesto que lo hacía verse gracioso, o al menos así lo quiso ver Kurt, ya que la otra reacción hubiese sido el horror.

Y es que hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a la apariencia de Franco. Su rostro parecía el diseño perfecto, totalmente ideal para no ser capaz de gesticular una sonrisa, y jamás había visto una de esas en aquel rostro, no como la de Blaine; poseía ojos medianos, negros e inyectado de sangre; la desproporcionada nariz que dependiendo del ángulo en que se viese, sería más grande que la cabeza o viceversa; era delgado, se podría decir que "sin chiste", claro que la ropa que se ponía hacia algo por ello.

Franco bufó sonoramente y dijo:

—¡Todavía que no pones nada para el gasto y te das el lujo de estar de flojo!

Para él no había pasado desapercibo el hecho de que no consiguiese el dinero. Y había pensado en ejercer presión para que consiguir lo que quería, paso toda la noche pensando en la manera ideal para poder obligarlo para que obtuviese el dinero.

Obviamente Kurt no tenía nada que objetar en ese aspecto, dado era verdad.

—Y como _yo_ tengo que pagar todo, decidí que _tú_ vas a hacer los quehaceres y cocinar —declaró esperanzado en ver la sombra de humillación en el rostro de Kurt; dando énfasis a los pronombres.

Pero en lugar de eso vio una luz, una sonrisa, alegría, entusiasmo.

—¡En verdad! En serio, gracias —dijo yendo directo a la cocina.

«_A mí no me engaña, ¿él, saber hacer algo?, ¡JA! Pronto estará rogándome que lo lleve con el doctorsucho para pedirle el dinero y en cuanto sea mío, él se puede largar_», maquinó para sus adentros.

Ya que él no sabía preparar la avena, que siempre desayunaba Franco, tuvieron que comer fruta picada y jugo. Para que luego Franco saliera rumbo al trabajo.

En el instante que estuvo a solas corrió al dormitorio para poder anotar lo que recordaba del sueño. Y no pudo evitar querer volver a soñar, aunque en parte le daba pena admitir que había soñado estar con un hombre; pero lo que más le llamó la atención en ese momento fue lo que vio antes, como iba tomado de la mano de Blaine y las sensaciones que eso le provocó. Anotó todo lo que recordó, creía y pensaba que era ese sueño.

El fragmento que mostraba más sus deseos y anhelos fue la parte final que rezaba:

Si ahora me gustan los hombres, ¿antes también? Si ese es el caso entonces, ¿por qué huí del lado de Blaine? O eso es otra mentira. La única forma de saberlo sería preguntar, pero ¿a quién? ¿quiero saber la verdad? A caso, todo lo que creo saber sobre mi vida, ¿es una mentira?

Kurt.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	21. Gris

** BLANCO, NEGRO; MAL, BIEN; ¿QUIÉN DECIDE LO QUE ES CORRECTO O LO QUE NO? ¿LA DUALIDAD ES LA EXPLICACIÓN DEL MUNDO? TODO VIENE EN PAREJA, PERO NO SIEMPRE SE MANTIENE ASÍ **

Se podía decir que después de ese episodio de "depresión", ahora estaba en un estado, o mejor dicho, efecto "montaña rusa". Lo alentaba el pensar que su sueño fue un recuerdo, uno muy feliz, o algo que algunos llamarían premoniciones. Lo hundía el desconocer la verdad y las ganas de saber; ya que apenas comenzaba a reconstruir su mundo y pensar que había construido un "castillo en el aire" lo golpeaba duramente.

No halló otra forma de combatir este duelo interno que distraerse con los quehaceres. Limpiar, sacudir, barrer, pulir, cocinar, lavar… se esmeró tanto en su trabajo que acabó más rápido de lo imaginado y con ello tuvo más tiempo de revolverse en sus pensamientos.

«_Franco parece estar enojado por algo, no es como al inicio. Antes no me dejaba prácticamente mover ni un dedo y ahora me pide que haga los quehaceres. Y luego está Blaine…_», detuvo el pensamiento.

El ver la imagen mental de Blaine, le hizo sentir diferente. De repente la iluminación de la habitación era más intensa, se sentía más ligero incluso prácticamente como si flotara, una sensación de calor comenzó a expandirsele desde el pecho hacia el resto del cuerpo. A la par que se había transportado a un lugar donde no sabía si estaba lleno o vacío; si existía o no; era como ser jalado de un lado a otro tan rápido que no se supiese si había calor o frio, luz u obscuridad, llanto o risas… Luego de superar el mareo y desconcierto inicial, sintió que al pensar, o simplemente creer que existían esperanzas, lo llevaba irrevocablemente al camino del dolor, donde la decepción sería la única meta.

Las ideas no dejaron de fluir, ni siquiera cuando la cabeza le comenzó a doler, se hacía gigante y pequeña en un parpadeo, así lo sentía. Era como si fuese una maquina trabajando en exceso y que de seguir así, pronto tendría algún tipo de avería.

Fue en ese momento de presión y estrés, algo le llegó a la mente. Era un recuerdo, casi tan sólido como el dolor de cabeza.

_Percibió cierto temor. Y como al alejarse de Blaine, esa sensación se veía disminuida. Era relajante estar lejos de Blaine. Pero también vino una sensación desconocida, por Franco._

Se sintió débil, como si algo lo absorbiera, pudo haber sido paz o cansancio, pero él no podía ni quería intentar combatir.

• • •

Iba de prisa, se había levantado tarde. Ni siquiera pensó en desayunar. Todo hubiese sido borroso a su rauda visión, de no ser porque sabía dónde estaba cada cosa en el departamento. Solamente cuando los ojos color avellana se posaron en un marco plateado, el reloj pareció detenerse.

Detrás del cristal se podía ver a una pareja de hombres. Estaban en una especie de parque lleno de flores, Blaine estaba con el cabello revuelto; una playera azul rey, que estaba mojada y la hacía ver más obscura. A su lado estaba Kurt, con una camisa blanca, igualmente mojado, lo que la hacía casi traslucida; el cabello castaño parecía haber sido secado y le daba un efecto esponjado. Blaine estaba detrás de Kurt, se abrazaban, mientras se veían uno al otro directamente a los ojos con amplias sonrisas. De la fotografía parecía emanar una especie de luz y obviamente las emociones que daba y mostraba en sus modelos.

De repente se rompió la concentración debido a los todos de la ciudad. Pero no dejó la foto, se la llevó consigo al trabajo.

Por más prisas que tuviese el tráfico le hizo avanzar morosamente. Para cuando llegó al hospital ya eran las diez en punto.

—Buen día doctor —saludó la enfermera al momento en que se paró frente a la recepción.

—Querrás decir tardes — dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Aunque no vio a la enfermera por estar firmando la hoja de registro, ella lo miró con confusión, hacía ya bastantes días que Blaine no sonreía de esa forma, al menos no con esa chispa contagiosa, con esa alegría. Después de ello, se fue directo al consultorio.

—Buen día África —saludó a la enfermera que fungía como secretaria y ayudante.

—Buen día doctor, aquí tiene sus expedientes —le ofreció un par de carpetas color beige bastante gordas.

Blaine las tomó y se fue directo al interior del consultorio.

Mientras África dio un ligero suspiro. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que tuvo para ella esos labios, ese aroma, a "su hombre". Claro que no permitía que Blaine la viese en ese estado, deseaba lanzarse de nuevo al ataque y, de ser necesario, obligarlo a aceptar sus sentimientos; pero sabía que esa estrategia ya no le funcionaría.

Pero no todos sus pensamientos eran de ese tipo, también tenía ira, rencor y ansiedad. El estúpido tipo, que la podría ayudar a lograr las metas que anhelaba, no le había llamado y tampoco lo volvió a ver. Y desconocía de alguien que le pudiese dar información, aparte de Blaine.

Tanta fue la furia que le exteriorizo rompiendo por la mitad el lápiz que tenía en la mano derecha, simplemente sintió la presión que habían ejercido sus dedos; pero al ver su mano se dio cuenta que un par de astillas estaban por enterrarse en su dedo índice. Soltó el lápiz y, aunque movió el dedo con cuidado, las astillas terminaron enterrándosele. Entre el dolor y frustración, no dejo de pensar en su beneficio.

«_Blaine ayudó a ese tipo cuando rompió los marcos, y ahora yo también estoy lastimada_», pensó maliciosamente.

Aun lastimada no desaprovechó el tiempo ni la oportunidad, se maquilló, sin importarle el dolor y que enterrase más las astillas por el movimiento. Sin más demora buscó algún documento que pudiese llevar, presionó fuertemente el dedo para que saliese más sangre y se dirigió al consultorio.

_Toc_. _Toc_. Llamó a la puerta, y luego de un momento entró.

—¡Oh! Disculpe, se han traspapelado estos expedientes y se los he traído —dijo dejando al mejor ángulo la herida.

Blaine vio directamente a la herida, sin tomar en cuenta lo que África dijo. Se puso de pie y dijo:

—Me permites tu mano —pidió, extendiendo el brazo.

La emoción subió como espuma en África. Y pretendía gozar al máximo ese momento.

—Disculpe —dijo ingenua, con un tono de voz que daba a entender que estaba enferma.

—Tu mano —dijo Blaine y se acercó a ella, para tomarle la mano.

Gracias a que Blaine estaba muy concentrado en la herida, no vio como las mejillas de África se tornaron de un ligero carmesí. Al sentir ese cálido contacto, lo terso de la mano, la delicada forma en que la tocaba.

Sin levantar la vista y sintiendo que era una posición incómoda para realizar la curación—. Vamos, siéntate —la invitó a pasar al sillón.

Ella hizo lo que se le pidió, haciendo dote de una exagerada y nada creíble expresión de confusión y agonía. Cuando iban de camino fingió tropezar, lo cual hizo que Blaine la tomase de la cintura para poder sostenerla y, aprovechando la cercanía, África se apoyó en los hombros del doctor para aumentar la cercanía. Pero Blaine no hizo nada con respecto a eso, estaba más preocupado por la herida.

Al llegar a sentarse, mientras Blaine fue a buscar los utensilios para la curación, ella se pasó la herida cerca de los labios, manchándola con algo de sangre.

—Permíteme, voy a quitar las astillas, puede que duela —le informó al comenzar a trabajar.

Pero, justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Blaine tuvo que dejar las cosas en la mesa y abrir la puerta. Era otra enfermera.

—Disculpe doctor, buscaba a África, pero no está —la mujer no se asomó al interior.

«_Maldita. ¡Lárgate!_» pensó con rabia África.

—Si, en seguida voy —respondió ahora con la voz claramente cargada de un segundo mensaje implícito en el tono y la enfermera lo captó fácilmente.

—¡Oh! Sí, yo volveré más tarde —dijo saliendo presurosamente.

Blaine se quedó confuso por un instante ante la situación, pero al recordar a África volvió a su labor.

Por cada astilla que le quitaba expresaba, la enfermera, un pequeño quejido. Lo cual hacia que Blaine lo hiciese pausadamente y con más delicadeza. Al terminar continuó con la limpieza y desinfección, y colocó un pequeño vendaje.

Observándose la mano con tanto devoción, debido a que todavía podía sentir el gentil toque del doctor Anderson, con voz vacilante alcanzó a decir—. Gracias doctor —a simple vista parecía que estaba convaleciente.

—No te preocupes —le informó sonriendo y levantando la mirada.

Vio claramente la mancha de sangre en el rostro de África. Tomó otra gasa humedecida con alcohol y limpió cuidadosamente la mancha, pero por la presión que ejerció una gota de alcohol se formó y corrió dejando rastro a su paso, por lo cual con el dedo índice limpió dicho rastro, haciendo que África se estremeciese.

—Ya puedes salir, simplemente no hagas muchas presión, porque puede volver a sangrar —le recomendó poniéndose de pie.

África tardó en reaccionar, pero se puso de pie y siguiendo con el rol de "convalecencia" salió lenta y pausadamente del consultorio. Al cerrar la puerta se dirigió más vertiginosamente hacia el escritorio. Sentía que no podría ser capaz de contener la emoción, pero debía hacerlo.

Ya habiendo pasado la mañana, o mejor dicho lo que restaba de la misma, llegó la hora de la comida. Y Mau arribó al hospital como ya era costumbre, para comer junto con Blaine. En esta ocasión simplemente ordenaron algo de la cafetería y se quedaron en el consultorio a comer.

De la nada Mau abrió la boca para decir—. ¿De verdad crees que Kurt quiera volver? —soltó Mau—. Que… ¿él haya cambiado?

Blaine se quedó pensativo, es cierto que hubo un tiempo en el que las dudas le habían estado rondando la mente, pero así como comenzó, las expulsó de su ser y ahora, quizás no estaba seguro de los resultados, pero sí de querer luchar por saber si existía la posibilidad.

—No sé si quiera volver; pero quiero intentarlo. Él no ha cambiado, siempre fue así, tan sólo que era un poco reservado —respondió seguro de cada palabra.

Una sonrisa comenzó a asomar en el rostro de Mau. No era una risa maniaca no descontrolada, si embargo dejaba ver que la pequeña risa mostrada sobre su rostro era simplemente una pequeña parte de la felicidad que sentía.

Por lo que Blaine lo miró con confusión.

Ladeó la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Mau—. ¿Cuál es el chiste? —inquirió.

Negando efusivamente con la cabeza, logró pronunciar—. No me rio de un chiste, sino que tu respuesta me hace feliz —estaba conteniendo con esfuerzos la risa que todavía pugnaba por salir.

Luego de que lograra relajarse y dejar de reír, dijo:

—Me alegra ver que he cumplido mi misión en este lugar y que me iré con esa satisfacción —la ligereza y naturalidad de esas palabras hacían pensar que no se trataba de nada importante el que se fuera.

Tragando forzosamente el bocado, se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Te vas? —la incredulidad era bastante notable.

Mau asintió ya que no podía responder debido a que estaba mascando un bocado.

Habiendo soltado los cubiertos y poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cuándo?

Bajó la mirada a la comida—. Hoy en la noche —respondió ahora más reservado.

Continuaron comiendo hablando de cualquier cosa, menos de la partida de esa noche.

• • •

Con el brazo izquierdo acalambrado se comenzó a levantar, se talló los ojos para lograr abrirlos poco a poco. No sabía si era tarde, noche o ya se había despertado al siguiente día. Se incorporó poco a poco y así mientras la conciencia le llegaba, de la misma manera apareció una conclusión.

«_Quizás no sé quién soy. Y tal vez tampoco quiero saberlo, pero al menos quiero confirmar lo que siento en estos momentos. Iré a visitar a Blaine_», la determinación de esa idea fue tan repentina, pero él la sentía tan necesaria.

Como pudo se logró incorporar y conforme pasaba el tiempo tuvo las fuerzas para preparar todo antes de la llegada de Franco. Quien al llegar entró abruptamente asustando a Kurt.

—Ya está lista la comida —informó.

Él tan sólo se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó, esperando a que le sirviese.

Con los nervios alterados, comenzó a servir la comida, lo cual casi fue un desastre cuando un plato se le tambaleo amenazando con caerse, pero lo logró salvar. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de odio que le brindo Franco.

Dado que Kurt no era bueno para disimular sus emociones, al menos no cuando quería de verdad ocultarlas, sus dedos comenzaron a dar golpecitos sobre la mesa, haciendo que Franco se diera cuenta.

Bajando los cubiertos y dejando el bocado de nuevo en el plato—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con fastidio.

La repentina comunicación verbal lo tomó por sorpresa—. Bueno… yo creo que… —vaciló por un momento pensando en dejar las cosas tal cual, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo no lo logró—. CreoquedeberíairaveraBlaine —soltó amontonando las palabras.

Sin embargo Franco captó claramente la expresión del castaño.

—¿Y para que quieres verlo? —dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

A Kurt le sorprendió que le hubiese entendido, pero ahora tomar valor de donde no existía para continuar.

—Yo creo que he recordado algo… de mi pasado —comentó mirando a Franco, que continuaba comiendo.

Rápidamente deglutió el bocado—. ¿Algo relacionado con las cuentas de banco? —preguntó, sin demostrar ilusión alguna, ya que sabía que no era posible. Pero luego le vino otra idea a la mente—. ¿Qué recordaste? —interrogó aprensivamente.

«_Pudo recordar que me ama, y así comenzaremos un romance, y luego lo convenceré de que le quite su dinero a Blaine y así tendré todo. TODO_», su mente comenzó a fantasear, viendo al doctor vencido y a él con Kurt como trofeo.

—No sé qué es, por eso quiero ir a ver a Blaine y de paso puedo podría preguntarle lo del banco —la voz sonaba como si estuviese siendo contenida, quería gritar decir que él no necesitaba permiso de nadie, pero no sabía porque querría hacer eso.

La emoción que lo embargó en ese momento colmó todo su ser. Ésas ganas de gritar y reclamar, exigir la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera... pero, fue tan sólo por un instante, y le alegaba que hubiera sido así ya que hasta cierto punto le asustó lo que sintió.

—Pues ve. Pero yo no te voy a estar dando dinero para que vayas con ese ese tipo —sentenció levándose de la mesa y dejando que Kurt asease todo.

Sabía que no debía dudar, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, emocionado y temeroso del mañana.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	22. Paciente

Ya ha pasado un mes y las labores de la escuela no me han permitido tener el progreso con la "adaptación" de la historia que quisiera, por lo cual me tomaré una semana para ver si puedo ponerme a escribir y tener trabajo adelantado, y sobre todo terminar la historia. Espero que por favor puedan entenderlo, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p>** CADA COSA TIENE UN "NOMBRE" Y HAY QUE OCUPARLO ADECUADAMENTE. PERO, ¿QUIÉN ELIGIÓ DICHO NOMBRE?; Y A LA VEZ ÉSTE TIENE UN SIGNIFICADO IMPLÍCITO, QUE PUEDE CAMBIAR CON EL CONTEXTO **<p>

El sol ya tenía tiempo de haber salido por el alba, bañando a la ciudad con luminosos rayos y como casi siempre unos ojos se habían abierto mucho antes de que se asomara en el horizonte. A decir verdad apenas había podido dormir, las sensaciones que tenía, aquellas a las que no pudo reconocer, se sentía cansado casi como si dormir hubiese sido un fatídico trabajo y a decir verdad le había costado mucho cerrar los ojos por un tiempo prolongado, ni se diga el haber descanso.

Después de haber desayunado, Kurt ya estaba listo para irse, tan sólo esperaba a Franco. Cuando al fin éste se dirigió rumbo a la puerta, vio que lo estaban siguiendo.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntaron.

Kurt abrió ampliamente los ojos, dado que para él era algo obvio.

Mientras asentía respondió—: Sí, ya me voy, para que me puedas dejar en el hospital.

Al instante la mueca en la rostro de Franco se volvió burlón y, al ver que el mensaje no fue entendido, se vio obligado a hablar:

—Yo nunca dije que te iba a acompañar, tengo que trabajar para mantenerte —pronunció con clara intensión de herir y recordarle lo que debía hacer.

—Lo siento —dijo agachando la cara—. Pero, no sé dónde queda y tampoco tengo dinero para ir —se encontraba realmente apenado.

Franco dejó salir una bocanada de aire a modo de bufido, acentuando la cara de enojo.

—Pues toma —bramó buscando en su cartera, que a pesar de tener muchos billetes, únicamente le dio veinte pesos.

Kurt los tomó, aunque se sentía incómodo, no había otra forma de hacer lo que deseaba.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y visiblemente más enojado—. Te vas en taxi y luego le pides dinero a Blaine para que vuelvas —le indicó mientras salía azotando la puerta.

Kurt suspiró, realmente no sabía que sentir, él debía ser agradecido por lo que le daban, pero no creía que esa fuera la forma. Una vez que vio el automóvil de Franco irse, salió y comenzó a caminar esperando ver un taxi. Después de intentar detener algunos taxis, por fin logró encontrar uno libre.

Indicó al chofer el nombre del hospital, la mayoría del camino fue en silencio, estaba intentando concentrarse pero le era muy difícil y después de un tiempo lograron llegar.

Tras un momento de vacilación, le preguntó al chofer—: ¿Cuánto va a ser?

El conductor tan sólo se dispuso a apuntar con el dedo al taxímetro que marcaba: $52.30

Kurt secomenzó a morder el labio inferior, no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar y tampoco traía nada de valor para entregar. Pensando en que el chofer seria alguien comprensible se dispuso a explicar la situación acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa:

—Es algo gracioso, pero solamente traigo veinte pesos.

La fosas nasales se le ensancharon cuando soltó aire ruidosamente por la boca—. El marcador indica cincuenta y dos —enfatizó cada palabra, era demasiado temprano como para que comenzara a dejarse estafar.

La mirada azul eléctrico se encontró con la de ese molesto chofer en el reflejo del espejo retrovisor. Estaba siento maldecido por una mirada de ojos negros, amarillentos y con múltiples líneas rojas. Se trataba de un sujeto corpulento que llevaba una gorra verde manchada de sudor, llevaba la ropa completamente arrugada y sucia. Al no notar respuesta habló:

—¿No tiene dinero? Que trae de valor, un teléfono, reloj, esclava, ¿algo? —la voz comenzaba a subir de tono y a enfurecer.

Kurt bajó nuevamente la mirada. Ya hasta había olvidado donde estaba, en su mente únicamente estaba el hecho de que debía pagar y no tenía suficiente dinero.

—No —respondió con la voz ronca—. No traigo nada —se forzó para componer su voz, de tal manera que se le pudiera escuchar.

El chofer sonrió sin humor, comenzó a acomodarse para salir del vehículo.

—¡Que no! —bramó saliendo del vehículo y yendo a dar la vuelta para llegar a la puerta de Kurt.

Al estar ahí, espero a ver que reacción tendría el castaño, pero al ver que tan sólo se quedaba sentado sin voltear a verlo, abrió de golpe la puerta; sin embargo Kurt dijo:

—Le puedo dar los veinte pesos y luego…

—¡Cállate! Me vas a pagar todo ahorita mismo —le interrumpió, gritando.

Kurt había querido decirle que volvería para pagarle, pero no le dejo decir nada, así que lo volvió a intentar.

—Yo le prometo que le…

El sujeto sacudió el vehículo.

—Salte, lo arreglaremos como hombres —lo incitó a salir.

Obviamente en un lugar como ese muchas personas escucharon la discusión, entre ellas estaba una de las enfermas del hospital, que corrió al interior del mismo al ver que se trataba de Kurt, y justo encontró al doctor adecuado que acababa de firmar la hoja de registro del personal.

—¡Doctor! —lo llamó, ligeramente exaltada.

—Hola —respondió Blaine girando la cabeza para brindarle una sonrisa, pero al ver el estado de alteración en que se encontraba, continuó—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Había comenzado a gesticular sin expresar palabra algunas, hasta que por fin fue capaz tras dar un profundo respiro—. Afuera… un taxista, Kurt… hay un problema —articuló pausadamente.

Captando ese par de palabras aisladas pudo darles sentido y comprender el mensaje, salió dejando caer su maletín.

No fue difícil localizar el lugar ya que podía ver que el taxista estaba gritándole que saliese a enfrentarlo. No pudo más y se dirigió hacia taxi, cuando llegó el taxista ya estaba a punto de sacar a Kurt por la fuerza, justo cuando lo agarró del hombro para poder apartarlo, Kurt habló:

—Por favor no me haga daño —fue ese inconfundible tono de voz ante el que uno no podía hacer más que obedecerlo, para nada semejante a una orden, al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, era más como si implantase la necesidad de hacer lo que él pedía—. Yo le voy a pagar cuando baje, tengo un…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que visualizó a Blaine.

—Amigo —ser aproximó taxista—. ¿Cuánto se le debe? —preguntó apartando la vista de Kurt.

Se giró para enfocar a la persona que le hablaba, con la mirada un tanto pérdida, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse—. Cincuenta —respondió, todavía un poco aturdido.

El doctor le dio los cincuenta pesos y se llevó a Kurt al interior del hospital, al parecer aunque había salido ileso estaba en un tipo de crisis nerviosa. No lo llevó a su consultorio, porque no era el lugar adecuado, fue directo a una habitación desocupada.

Lo ayudó a recostarse en la camilla, concentrando únicamente en ayudarlo a salir de esa crisis, en ese momento se podría decir que quien estaba ahí era el doctor, no el amigo ni mucho menos…

Habiendo logrado localizar a una enfermera que iba de paso por el corredor la llamó—. Por favor traiga un tranquilizante al paciente de ésta habitación.

Escuchó que Blaine le pedía a una enfermera. «_Al paciente, simplemente soy un paciente_», pensó recobrando un poco el control sobre sí mismo.

Para cuando la enfermera estuvo lista para auxiliarlo, él comenzó a incorporarse.

Con una mano intentó hacerlo volver a recostarse—. Por favor, no se levante, voy a aplicarle un tranquilizante —dijo sacándole el aire a una ampolleta.

—No. Yo vine a hablar con el doctor Blaine —expresó sintiendo un profundo dolor al llamarlo doctor y no Blaine—. Tan sólo deme algo de agua, por favor —le pidió.

La enfermera suspiro, sonrió ligeramente—. Espéreme, no se vaya — le indicó saliendo de la habitación.

Ahora Kurt se sentía en un lugar desconocido, en el que no era bienvenido. Parecía que ahora no tenía nadie que lo quisiera ver.

«_Seguramente Blaine está con ese otro tipo_», sintió como un nudo se le comenzaba a formar en su garganta.

• • •

—¿Por qué tenía que volver ese tipo? —África siseó mientras comenzaba a hacer bilis una vez que Blaine había ido a checar a su paciente.

Blaine estaba preocupado, no lo podía negar, justo en el momento que creía colapsaría y se lanzaría al rescate de Kurt de un modo más "apasionado", recordó las palabras que le había dicho Mau antes de irse:

«_Más que cualquier cosa, ahora necesitas volverte como aquellos a los que ayudas, debes ser paciente. Ir paso a paso, sabiendo que terreno es el que pisas_».

Por lo que se dirigió a la habitación, sabiendo que vería a Kurt, pero éste no sería el amor de su vida, sino una persona que necesitaba ser ayudada para curarse, tal vez podría llegar a ser un amigo, pero nada más.

Su camino se vio interrumpido por la enfermera que debió haber tranquilizado a Kurt.

—Doctor, ya lo iba a buscar a su consultorio. El paciente no quiso que lo inyectara, dijo que tan sólo necesitaba agua y que tenía que hablar con usted —le comunicó continuando junto con él rumbo a la habitación.

«_¿Acaso Mau ve el futuro o algo así? Supo que tendría que ser paciente y esa carta, que no debo abrir hasta que él me diga_», razonó Blaine.

Haciendo llamado a todo el profesionalismo que tenía en su ser, se decidió a entrar. El paciente estaba sentado sobre la cama, bebiendo un poco de agua. Y al oírlo entrar se volteó para verlo profundamente y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pestañar, era como si no pudiesen o quisiesen romper ese contacto visual. Viendo la única salida de esta situación, Blaine parpadeó y mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un par de segundos adicionales.

—Desea hablar conmigo —dijo ahora viendo en dirección a la ventana, evitando a Kurt, y añadiendo el factor de tratarlo como a un paciente más.

«_Él ya ni siquiera me ve, seguro ama mucho a ese otro tipo; pero ahora únicamente debo preocuparme por quien soy yo en realidad, no más secretos. Pero no debo ponerlo en una postura incómoda_», contrariaba el castaño mentalmente.

—Sí. Yo quería agradecerte tu ayuda —dijo con la vista fija en el vaso que tenía entre las piernas.

—No fue nada, yo no hice nada; usted parecía tener la situación bajo control —habló haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no ir a su lado, por preguntarle si estaba bien. «_Paciencia_».

—Creo que fuiste tú quien hizo posible que ese sujeto no me golpeara —dio una fugaz mirada para corroborar si Blaine lo estaba observando, o al menos ver lo que hacía.

—¿Necesita algo más? O, ¿por qué vino al hospital? —cuestionó, le costaba ser serio y más aun con la persona que tenía frente a sí.

Esto dio tema de conversación a Kurt, pero por lo que veía, no era un asunto fácil de tratar.

Dando golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos al vaso, intentando liberar un poco de nerviosismo, expresó de la manera más clara que fue capaz—. Creo que he recordado algo… de antes, mi pasado —ahora comenzó a hacer cirulos en el contorno de vaso, lo que provocaba un ligero silbido.

«_Recordar algo. Recordarme… a mí. ¡No! Deja que el siga, no adelantes nada_», las ideas estaban apareciendo tan rápido que tuvo un ligero vértigo.

—Pues lamento decir que éste no es mi ramo. Deberías ir con un doctor especialista, yo únicamente conozco lo poco que pregunté y estudié para atenderle después del accidente —fue parcialmente muy sincero.

Levantó ligeramente la vista, tomando un ligero respiro—. Más que una consulta médica, quería preguntarte… —se quedó analizando, pensando, sobre la manera en que se estaba dirigiendo a Blaine y viceversa—. Disculpe, no debí tutearlo —se disculpó.

Blaine se dio cuenta que quizás estaba siendo grosero, en el intento de querer ser profesional.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. No. Discúlpame tú, por favor —quería ser profesional, pero no cruel ni indiferente.

Y el hecho de ser _paciente_ para nada se comparaba con no olvidarse de lo que hubo entre ellos, podía recordarlo, debía tenerlo en mente. Pero sin demostrarlo. Lo trataría como amigo, sin que nada le diese a entender otra cosa.

—Bueno dime, ¿Qué sucedió con el taxi? —inquirió relajándose y quitándose un gran peso de los hombros, tan sólo un poco.

Estuvo dubitativo por un momento—. Es que, yo venía a verte, por lo que recordé; pero Franco no pudo traerme y no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar el taxi —la situación se sentía más fácil ahora, sintiendo que al fin estaba frente al Blaine que conocía.

Dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma y haciendo un gesto de autoreprimenda, exclamó—. ¡Oh! Debí suponer que necesitarías dinero —pensó en que esa era la razón por la que Franco le había permitido visitarlo.

Inmediatamente comenzó a gesticular como si quisiera quitarle esa idea de la cabeza al agitar enérgicamente las manos—. No, bueno… lo que yo quiero es contarte lo que soñé —se logró calmar pero aun así habló un poco apresurado, creyendo que Blaine podría confundir sus intenciones.

Ahora se miraban, pero no demasiado. Por un lado el castaño, pensaba que Blaine tenía pareja y además no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Y el doctor creía que para Kurt él solamente era un amigo, y si eso era lo único a lo que podía aspirar lo tomaría, todo por estar cerca de su amado.

Fueron interrumpidos, ya que Blaine tenía que trabajar, teniendo que aplazar la conversación. Sin embargo, al llegar la hora del almuerzo continuaron con una plática de lo más extraña, ambos querían decir mucho, pero de eso no hubo nada y la extrañeza provenía precisamente de contenerse, a excepción de:

—Ah, me dijiste que querías decirme algo de tu sueño, dime —recordó y solicitó Blaine tras haber llegado con un par de emparedados.

Al ver el interés que mostraban esos ojos avellana, se sintió un tanto obligado a aclarar la situación—. Bueno, no estoy seguro de que haya sido un recuerdo, pudo haber sido un sueño.

Con la misma amabilidad de siempre, dejó de lado la comida por un momento y se enfocó en Kurt—. Bueno, según poco que conozco del tema, los sueños pueden revelar a alguien en tu estado cierta información —comentó mientras retomaba la comida y le daba una mordida a su emparedado.

El nerviosismo de Kurt lo embargó por un instante, pero ni eso le impidió hablar—. Yo era… soy, tú y yo, ¿qué éramos? —la voz le falló al preguntar.

«_Paciente, ¿eso significa mentir?_», Blaine casi se atragantó con el bocado.

Kurt se puso de pie rápidamente y le consiguió un vaso con agua. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, pero no funcionaba. Vio un esquema donde se explicaba como auxiliar a alguien que se asfixiaba y se dispuso a realizar cada paso.

Abrazó a Blaine a la altura de la boca del estómago, y con los puños unidos, con algo de dificultad debido al sudor producido por los nervios, dio firmes golpes para que el doctor expulsara la comida, se concentró al máximo en cada movimiento que estaba realizando y después de un par de minutos lo logró. Blaine bebió un poco más de agua y tomó asiento para poder recuperarse.

Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Blaine se encontraba sentado en el sofá y Kurt, al estar tan preocupado, se sentó en la mesilla y estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro del doctor. Haciendo que ambos se supieran de pie y se alejaran tan pronto como fueron conscientes de ello.

Blaine podía recordar vagamente la sensación de aquellos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, la cercanía de ése rostro tan familiar, la mirada de preocupación que Kurt le brindaba. Y el castaño por su parte podía percibir todavía la loción de Blaine y el calor remanente de aquel cuerpo. Sin embargo, todo se fue al olvido cuando recordaron el momento exacto que provocó esta situación, la conversación inconclusa.

* * *

><p>Cabe aclarar que tome la decisión del descanso antes de saber que la historia se quedaba con semejante final, de verdad creo necesario el descanso de lo contrario no lo tomaría.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
